Pokemon: The Power of Two
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: YES! My sequel to "The Best of the Best" is finally up. Ash and Misty are sent around Johto once more to find four extremely rare Pokemon and protect them from Giovanni, but it won't be so easy. AAMR in this, of course! Enjoy!
1. Prologue: Chosen Ones Summoned Again

Me: All right, ladies and gents, here we go! I don't own Pokemon, never have, never will. 

Ash: First story for the New Year, huh? 

Me: You could say that, with some others tossed in. This chapter-and the epilogue- are the only chapters that will have the theme for this Pokemon season. I'd say roll film, but this is a story, not a TV show. 

Pikachu: (sighs) _Pikachu pika pi pikachu… _(He's getting more and more like Ash everyday…) 

****

Pokemon: The Power of Two 

Prologue-Chosen Ones Summoned Again

Setting-over Viridian City. Building being shown-the restored Viridian Gym. What we see, however, is a lower setting below the Gym floors, where evil resides. Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket is also the Viridian Gym leader. What he gazes at captivates him, but he doesn't show it, at least not to us. 

"The Legendary Pokemon-so rare, they could almost be invincible in their own way. No matter what it takes, I _will _capture them and with their combined strength, Team Rocket shall control the world…but I may need help in finding them, no matter where they are in the world, someone else may have the resources I need to find them quickly." 

__

Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon! (Let's do it!) 

I wanna be the very best like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was) 

To catch 'em is my real test; to train 'em is my cause! 

My whole life has lead to this-time to test my skills and I know I just can't miss-gonna show the world! 

Born to be a winner (Johto!) 

Born to be a champion 

Born to be a winner 

Born to be the very best (Pokemon Johto!) 

Born to be a winner…Pokemon! 

(Fanfare starts as Ash says the name of the episode) 

Ash: Chosen Ones Summoned Again! 

It's been at least three weeks since Ash defeated Gary during the Johto League Championships and he, Misty and Brock are taking the long way back to Pallet Town…

"Ash, I know your luck with ships and boats haven't been too good, but why didn't we just catch a ride back with your Mom, Professor Oak and Tracey instead of having to trek back through Johto?!" Misty demanded irritably. 

"Uh…" Ash felt a giant sweatdrop on the back of his head as he struggled to come up with an answer to his significant other's question; Brock was ready to come in between them if he had to, whereas Pikachu was ready to shock them both into submission. "'Cause we've gotta get the GS Ball back from Kurt! How else would we get it back and find out what's in it?" Ash replied, pleased with two things-one, figuring out a quick and responsive answer to an otherwise confusing question, and two, avoiding another fight with Misty. 

"Couldn't Kurt just use the Teleporter at the Pokemon Center?" Ash gulped, momentarily forgetting about the Teleporter used to teleport Pokemon to and from different places. 

"Don't you remember, Misty-you can't teleport that kind of Pokeball." Brock said, pulling Ash's rear out of the fire for the moment. 

"That's right-Professor Ivy told us about-oops!" Misty covered her mouth at the same time Ash and Pikachu made shushing noises with their mouths. 

"That name…!" Brock was already down on the grassy ground, holding his knees locked in his arms, a blue mist over his form. 

"And you say _I'm _dense." Ash muttered, trying to avoid laughing at that particular moment, and failing. 

"You are-sometimes, when you aren't thinking." 

"What do you mean by that?" Ash objected angrily, turning to face Misty a second later. 

"That's our cue-prepare for trouble!" 

"Make it double!" Ash, Misty and Pikachu sighed as two figures popped out from behind a tree and stood on either side of the tree trunk. 

"To protect the world from devastation…" 

"…To unite all peoples within our nation…" 

"…To denounce the evils of truth and love…" 

"…To extend our reach to the stars above…" 

"Jessie!" 

"James!" 

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" 

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!" 

__

"Wobbuffet!" 

WHACK! Meowth flew in and kicked Jessie's Pokemon out of his way. "Cut that out! Meowth, that's right!" 

"TEAM ROCKET!" Ash, Misty and Brock chorused. (A/N: Yes, Brock did come around during that annoying, and funny, motto.) 

__

"Pi, pikachu!" 

"What are you three up to this time? And do you know what time it is?" Ash demanded impatiently. 

"It's around noon and you haven't had any lunch-we know this because the sun's directly above us and it's beating down on all of us like a fired-up Moltres during an erupting volcano." James explained. Ash, Misty and Brock fell over in shock, and Jessie hit James upside his head with a fan. 

"They didn't want you to answer it, you dimwit! Anyway, twerp, we're here for the same reason as usual-we want your Pikachu!" 

"I could have Charizard take care of you three with a single Flamethrower, but I need to train with Espeon for a while. Go!" Ash yelled, throwing a Pokeball in the air. A second later, Ash's newest addition to his team materialized next to his feet. Thanks to Ash capturing this powerful Psychic-type, a psychic link had been created between the Pokemon and her trainer. 

"Golduck, go!" Misty yelled, sending her own Pokeball flying a moment later. Formerly a Psyduck, her Water Pokemon had evolved during the battle to free the Legendary Birds from Lawrence III's control. 

"Pineco, go!" Brock demanded. Misty and Brock's Pokemon appeared in two flashes of light next to Espeon. 

__

"Pineco!" Almost immediately, the Bug-type glowed brightly, preparing to use one of it's own attacks. Brock sweatdropped and picked up his Pokeball. 

"Pineco, don't use Self-destruct on _us! _Return!" 

"Well, if you twerps want a battle, then you'll get one! Wobbuffet, get out there!" 

__

"Wobbuffet!" 

Ash gritted his teeth, remembering how dangerous this Patient Pokemon's attacks were, even if he couldn't learn anymore moves other than the ones he already knew. 

__

"Ash, maybe I should use a Sand Attack to throw off Wobbuffet's accuracy so he won't be able to use any attacks." Ash grinned, knowing the psychic link was working well between the two of them. 

__

"Go for it. Then, try a Confusion attack!" Nodding, Espeon kicked some sand in Wobbuffet's eyes, which definitely threw off his accuracy. 

"Hey! Why didn't you use your Counter to throw that sand right back toward Espeon?" Jessie ranted. 

"Maybe 'cause you didn't tell Wobbuffet to." Meowth said. A moment later, the red jewel on Espeon's head glowed as a beam of red light was sent flying toward the unsuspecting team. 

"Golduck, use your Confusion attack, too!" Misty added. Two combined Confusion attacks sent Team Rocket flying skyward, as usual. 

"Why can't we ever win for a change?!" Jessie cried as Wobbuffet finally got the sand out of his eyes. 

"Who knows?" James replied. 

"We're blasting off again…" (ping!) 

Ash and Misty were about to celebrate with a kiss, when the sky turned a bright color of white and they could only see themselves-Brock, Pikachu and their Pokemon had vanished! 

"Ash, what's going on?" Misty asked while clutching Ash's arm tightly. 

"I wish I knew."   


__

"I can answer that for you." The two looked up to see a very familiar Pokemon, only seen three times before this. 

"Mewtwo?!" 

The most powerful Pokemon nodded, revealing himself and his home, restored to normal as best as possible due to Giovanni's attack against it. 

"Why have you brought us here, Mewtwo? And where are Pikachu and the others?" Ash asked. 

"Calm down, Ash. Your friends are fine. Only Espeon knows what is truly going on, since she _is _a Psychic-type like myself. The reason you are here is this: the world has need of the two Chosen Ones once more." Mewtwo said. 

"What's going on?" Misty spoke up, finding her voice. 

"Giovanni is once again attempting to prove he can gain control of any Pokemon he desires, but this time I am not his target. He seeks to find the Legendary Pokemon and capture them in order to use their powers to control the world." Mewtwo explained. 

"You mean Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno? What about Lugia?" The Psychic Pokemon offered a rare grin and shook his head. 

"Those Pokemon are finally at peace. Neither Giovanni nor the collector will try for those Pokemon again-for now. There are three-actually _four _more rare Pokemon that aren't even known about, much less seen. You, Ash, have seen three of them already, whereas Misty has seen two." Ash tried to remember when he'd seen three rare Pokemon throughout his journeys. That's when it came to him. 

"The first time Pikachu and I started out together! I saw a Pokemon Dexter didn't even know about. And when Misty, Brock and I first got to New Bark Town-we saw a rare Pokemon that blended with the sky!" Ash exclaimed. 

"And during the time Ash reunited with Charizard, they got to battle a rare Fire Pokemon-even though they lost." Misty said. 

"Hey-Charizard tried his best! Besides, I don't remember you jumping in to help out!"   


"The point is-" Mewtwo interjected at that time, reluctant to hear one of Ash and Misty's fights, however amusing Brock said they were. "You both remember the Pokemon you all saw. The first one you saw long ago, Ash, was Ho-oh, a Fire/Flying-type. The one you, Misty and Brock saw in Johto was Suicune, a Water Pokemon. I believe you are already acquainted with Entei, a extremely powerful Fire-type." 

"There's one we don't know about, is there?" Ash said, grasping Misty's hand with his own. 

"Yes. Raikou, a powerful Electric Pokemon. As strong as Pikachu is, _this _Pokemon could best him with a single Spark attack." Ash gulped, worry crossing his face. 

"So, what do you want us to do about it?" 

"The only way for you to save these Pokemon from Giovanni is to capture them." Mewtwo declared calmly. Both Ash and Misty facefaulted in surprise and shock, nearly fainting on the spot! 

"Capture them?! If these four are as powerful as you say they are, none of our Pokemon stand a chance against them!" Misty objected. A second later, Togepi popped his head out of Misty's backpack, momentarily forgotten during the heat of battle against Team Rocket. (A/N: Thought I'd forgotten about this cute, little guy, didn't you?) 

"True, but you could use the Psychic abilities some of your Pokemon-like Golduck and Espeon-have to put them to sleep, making it possible for you to capture them. Unfortunately, you both may have to give up two of your Pokemon for the time being." 

Ash and Misty only eyed each other for a moment before responding. 

"Definitely! Anything to save these Pokemon. We'll have to release them after we've saved them, won't we?" Ash asked. 

"That will be a decision for you and the Pokemon to make. Until we meet again…" 

Ash and Misty found themselves back with Brock, Pikachu, Golduck and Espeon a second later, both of them guessing that Mewtwo sent them back at the exact time he summoned them. 

"Never thought Team Rocket would last that long against us, huh?" Brock said, holding back a laugh. For a response, Ash pulled Misty and Brock toward the nearest Pokemon Center, determined to reach it before sundown. 

"What's going on here, guys? Did something happen that I don't know about?" 

"We'll tell you on the way! Come on!" 

"You are the one known as Lawrence, the collector, am I right?" 

"Yes. What do you require from my services?" 

"I think you and I could make a very good team-if we play our cards right…" 

__

Ash and his friends are off on their latest adventure, but they could run into some trouble on the way! What could happen to our heroes as they start their search for four rare Legendary Pokemon? Find out next time! 


	2. Chapter I: Trip Back to Goldenrod

Me: All righty, then-I don't own Pokemon. I'm sure I've kept you all in suspense long enough. 

Chikorita: _Chiko chiko? _(Where have you been?!) 

Me: (sighs) For those who don't go to school-like certain Grass-type Pokemon I know-I've been trying to get in step with my classes at college and trying to adjust to my move to a different house-and neighborhood. 

(in enters Ash) 

Ash: Chikorita, are you bothering our old friend at a time like this? 

Chikorita: _Chiko, chiko chikori. _(Just waiting for you, Ash.) 

(Ash and I both sigh) 

Me: Excuse me while I go and throw up in the nearest trash bin. (leaves) 

Ash: Wait for me! (races off) 

Chikorita: _Chiko… _(Men…) 

****

Pokemon: The Power of Two

Chapter I-Trip back to Goldenrod

__

Last time, Ash and Misty were summoned by Mewtwo, an old acquaintance of theirs just moments after a victory against Team Rocket, to be informed that Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket, was attempting to find four extremely rare Pokemon-Entei, the Pokemon of Fire, Suicune, the Pokemon of Water, Raikou, the Pokemon of Lightning and Ho-oh, another Pokemon of Fire. Now, Ash and his friends have to hunt down these hard to find Pokemon and protect them from Giovanni's wrath, but it won't be easy as you may think…

(Theme song; Fanfare starts as Ash says the name of the show) 

Ash: Trip Back to Goldenrod! 

Ash sighed as he observed both Cyndaquil and Totodile's Pokeballs-two well trained Pokemon-being sent back to Professor Oak's laboratory that night at the Pokemon Center. 

"Have you decided what Pokemon you're going to send back to your sisters yet, Mist?" Ash spoke up a moment later. 

"So far, only Goldeen. You should know I'm not giving up Togepi. I'm confused on whether I should give up Poliwhirl, Golduck or Staryu." 

"Who says you have to give up any of 'em? You can only carry six Pokemon, and by my count, Togepi, Poliwhirl, Golduck and Staryu make four exactly, like Pikachu, Chikorita, Charizard and Espeon make four members for Ash's team." Brock explained calmly. 

__

"Pika!" 

"Toge-toge-prrrrri!" 

"That means we'll both have enough room for two extra Pokemon to carry around-hey, I've got quite a lot of e-mail!" Ash suddenly turned back toward the computer, interested in whoever was sending him e-mail. 

"Whose it from, Ash?" 

"From Whitney, Bugsy, Falkner and Liza! They all saw my match against Gary and want to challenge me to a rematch-actually, Liza just wants to challenge me and Charizard…oh, no!" Ash had a worried look on his face, so Pikachu gave him a quick Thundershock attack to get him out of his slump. 

"What's wrong, Ash?" Misty asked. 

"What if she decides she wants Charizard to train with her again?" Brock placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't worry. I'm sure Charizard's gotten all the training he required there. She probably wants to see how _I'm _doing!" Brock struck a pose with his muscles; Ash, Misty and Pikachu sighed irritably. 

"Ignore him. Ash, if you're so worried about this, why don't you ask Charizard what he wants to do?" Misty offered. Smiling brightly, Ash kissed Misty on the cheek before grabbing Charizard's Pokeball. 

"Mist, you're a lifesaver! Charizard, GO!" 

__

"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!" The Fire Pokemon burst out of his Pokeball and roared proudly, instantly recognizing the insides of the Pokemon Center and preventing himself from shooting a Flamethrower attack. 

"Charizard, Liza's challenged us to a Pokemon battle, and if the offer to retrain with her came up, I was wondering what you would want to do. If you want to be even stronger than you are now, then I won't stand in your way." Ash held in his breath, awaiting his friend's response, as was Pikachu. Brock had gone to his room and Misty had gone to the shower, effectively taking it over for the moment. 

Charizard considered Ash's request and gazed into his eyes, seeing the brimming of tears already beginning to take shape. The Fire-type immediately shook his head, having gotten the training he needed while there. 

"You sure about this?" Charizard nodded in agreement and held his arms open, expecting a hug from his trainer, and his friend. 

"Thanks, Charizard! Get in here, Pikachu!" 

__

"Pika!" 

"Chiko!" Ash facefaulted in surprise as Chikorita popped out of her Pokeball and squeezed her way in between Ash and Pikachu, snuggling close to Ash's chest. 

"Guess it's a group hug, huh? Just doesn't have Espeon out, ah-ha-ha…" 

Back in Viridian, Giovanni was contemplating a map of the surrounding regions of Johto when his partner entered in. 

"You have something for me?" 

"Yes. Word is that one of the Legendary types you seek is in the lower regions of Goldenrod City. If we hurry, we might be able to find it and catch it." Giovanni smiled evilly and petted his Persian for a few seconds. 

"Excellent. To my helicopter as quickly as possible!" 

"I really don't see why Whitney sent us this express train just to get us from Blackthorn to Goldenrod." Misty groaned and looked at Ash with a withering glare. 

"How else would we get there, Ash-use Charizard to fly us all there at once? It took a number of months for Charizard to be able to carry you and Pikachu! How long would it take for Charizard to be able to fly us all-a number of years?" 

"I was just saying-" Ash began impatiently. 

"That's it! Calm down, both of you. For the past few weeks, you guys haven't argued over that much but normal things, and that's good. But if you're gonna ruin it over travel plans…" 

"Who asked you, Brock?!" Ash and Misty chorused heatedly. 

__

"Pika…CHUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" Getting frustrated with all of them, Pikachu let them all have it with one focused Thunderbolt attack, making sure not to short circuit the entire train. 

"Am I forgiven?" Ash sputtered out weakly. 

"Just don't bring up the subject again." Misty added. 

"Nice going, Pikachu." The Electric-type laughed as all three of them dropped to the ground in a heap. Unbeknownst to them, Team Rocket-Jessie, James and Meowth-were hiding in the baggage car, plotting their next scheme. 

Ash hungrily wolfed down his food at dinner, taking notice that Pikachu, Chikorita and Charizard imitated his gestures. Only Espeon ate her food with polite manners. 

"Careful, Ash. One wrong move, and you and almost all of your Pokemon could end up with big ol' potbellies." Misty giggled, feeding Togepi some of Brock's cooked Pokemon food. 

Ash and Charizard both grumbled a response back, still eating; Pikachu and Chikorita both eyed her with slightly irritated looks before returning to their own unfinished meals. 

At that moment, the lights dimmed and went out. The train stopped in its tracks a second after! 

"What's going on?" Ash asked, gulping down the last of his food and standing up. 

"Something must be wrong up in the engine room!" Brock exclaimed. 

__

"That's right, twerps! You'll never guess who it is…" 

"Oh, no. It can't be." Ash said in a monotone-like voice. 

"Prepare for trouble!" 

"Make it double!" 

"To protect the world from devastation…" 

"…To unite all peoples within our nation…" 

"…To denounce the evils of truth and love…" 

"…To extend our reach to the stars above!" 

"Jessie!" A side door opened and Jessie popped out of it.   
"James!" James appeared out of the other side door. 

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" 

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!" 

__

"Wobbu-"

WHACK! Meowth whacked Wobbuffet out of the way with practiced ease. "Meowth, that's right!" 

"What are you three doing on this train?" Ash demanded as he protectively got in front of Misty. 

"Simple-while your Pokemon are all full from the delicious eats, we'll just take them all off your hands-except for Charizard, 'cause he's too heavy to pick up!" 

__

"CHARRRRRRRR!!!" Angered by James' comment, the already hotheaded Fire-type fired a controlled Flamethrower at his head! 

"That saves me the trouble of hitting you in the first place." Jessie muttered. 

__

"Wobbuffet!" 

"Pikachu, use your-" 

__

"Chiko! Chiko, chiko." Ash turned toward Chikorita, expecting her to have pushed Pikachu out of the way in a jealous rage. To his amazement, it looked like she was preparing to help Pikachu in battle. 

"You want to help Pikachu in this battle, Chikorita?" Ash asked, basically translating for everyone else. 

"Dat's what she said." Meowth said, a concerned tone in his voice. 

"All right, let's give it a try! Chikorita, use your Vine Whip! Pikachu, try a Thunderbolt!" 

__

"Chiko!" 

"Pika…CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" The three villains were sent flying out of one of the windows by the combined force of Chikorita's Vine Whip and Pikachu's Thunderbolt attacks. 

"We didn't even get a chance to attack!" Jessie wailed. 

"But when those twerps find out what the boss has planned for them, they'll be the ones blasting off." James reported with an evil grin. 

"True, too true." Meowth said. 

"But until then…WE'RE BLASTING OFF AT NIGHT…" 

__

"Wobbu…" (ping!) 

"Way to go, guys!" Ash cried excitedly as he pulled Pikachu and Chikorita into a tight hug. The lights flickered back on and the train started moving again. 

__

"Pikachu!" 

"Chikori!" 

"Ash, we're supposed to be a team! Why couldn't I help out?" Misty asked. 

"You didn't call for any of your Pokemon, for one. For another, my Pokemon were taking up some space in this car, anyway. I promise, Misty, no matter what Pokemon we find in Goldenrod, you'll get a chance to battle it." Ash said. 

"That's great, guys. Good night." Ash, Misty and all of Ash's Pokemon sweatdropped as they all turned to see Brock going to sleep! 

"Guess he's got a point for once." Ash said. 

"Yeah, for once." The two laughed to themselves as the train continued to move. 

__

With Team Rocket defeated once again, our heroes continue onward to Goldenrod. Will Ash win once again against Whitney? Will Ash and Misty come across one of the Legendary Pokemon while in Goldenrod? Find out in the next adventure! 


	3. Chapter II: Charizard+Chikorita=Trouble!

Me: Once again, I don't own Pokemon. Why? I don't know, but if I did, Charizard wouldn't have left, Ash and Misty would be together, and Brock would be with Susie! 

Brock: (stammering) Me…Susie…together? (passes out) 

Chikorita: (stammering) _Chiko…chikori…chiko?! _ (Misty…Ash…together?) (Chikorita passes out) 

Ash: (groans) Do you have some water or something to wake them up with? 

Me: Yeah, but I'm trying to save that so I can have something to drink tomorrow. 

Ash: Then how are we gonna get them to wake up? 

Me: I don't know-you're the Pokemon trainer. 

Ash: Sure-leave it all up to me. 

****

Pokemon: The Power of Two

Chapter II-Charizard+Chikorita=trouble! 

__

"Hey, what are you doing?! You're supposed to be fighting them, not each other!" –Ash Ketchum, _Pokemon Double Trouble_

In our last adventure, Whitney, Bugsy, Falkner and Liza, four different trainers Ash has faced during separate adventures in the past, challenged him again because of his victory in the Johto League Championships. Naturally, he accepted. So, now our heroes are going by train to Goldenrod, unaware that Giovanni is hot on their trail! 

(Theme song; Fanfare starts as Ash says the name of the show) 

Ash: Charizard+Chikorita=Trouble! 

"Finally-we've made it!" Ash declared as he exited the train to see Goldenrod City once again about two days later. 

"Strange that Team Rocket only attacked us on the day we left Blackthorn, isn't it?" Brock noted calmly. 

"True, but they're probably planning something devious right now." Misty replied. 

"Devious? Those three?" Ash cracked. They almost burst out laughing, until they saw a shadow behind them. Ash and his friends silently gulped, slowly turning around as they all saw…

"Are you certain about this?" Giovanni hissed impatiently to Lawrence III inside his helicopter, hovering just above Goldenrod's city limits, and near a familiar train. 

"Positive. Just wait, and you'll see what I mean." 

"Whitney?" Ash yelped in utter confusion, finding himself gazing at the Gym Leader of Goldenrod City with Misty and Brock beside him. 

"That's me! How are you doing, champ?" Whitney asked sweetly, holding out a number of Heavy Balls toward Ash. 

__

"Pika!" Pikachu offered a grin and a wave in Whitney's direction a second later. 

"Fine, but could you do me a favor and not call me 'champ?' Misty might hurt me or do something worse…Waaaaa!" Ash was literally pushed out of the way by Brock a second later. 

"While Ash fixes things with Misty, you and I could go out and get to know each other again." Brock began. Angered that Brock had shoved Ash to the ground-and had gone all lovey-dovey again-Misty grabbed Brock by his ear and pulled him away. 

"Nice try, Brock. The train's back this way, and you may miss it." 

__

"Toge-toge-prrrri!" 

"What's the deal with the Heavy Balls, Whitney? You gonna try capturing some Pokemon before our match?" Ash said. 

"No-they're for you and Misty. For some reason, I had a dream last night that you two would need some PokeBalls like this for something very important." Whitney explained. 

"Oh. I see. So, how many Pokemon are we gonna use to battle?" 

"Just one each-your Charizard and my Miltank." Whitney smirked with confidence as she held up a PokeBall a second later. 

"Why does everyone wanna battle with Charizard?" Ash muttered to Pikachu under his breath. 

For a response, the little Electric-type shrugged his tiny shoulders like Ash would during some situations. 

__

"Pika-pika." 

Giovanni's patience was steadily wearing thin, observing practically nothing but dead air while spying on Ash's upcoming battle at a cave near where he'd stopped at. 

"Miltank, GO!" 

"Charizard, I choose you!" 

The two Pokemon exited their PokeBalls, primed and ready for action. 

"Time to show Miltank what you're made of-Fly, Charizard!" 

"Miltank, use your Rollout attack!" 

Before the match could begin, a bolt of electricity shot out of the cave and struck Miltank, effectively knocking out the Pokemon and sending her to the ground! 

"Miltank! Are you okay?" Whitney cried out. Ash was concerned for Miltank, but he was curious to know where that bolt of lightning had come from. 

"We'll have to save our match for another day, Ash. I've gotta get Miltank to the Pokemon Center!" Ash nodded, recalling Charizard and motioning Pikachu toward the cave's opening. 

"Could you tell Misty and Brock about this, too?" 

"Definitely!" Offering a smile in Whitney's direction, Ash and Pikachu started forward inside the cave, Pikachu trailing alongside Ash's feet. 

"Let's go, Pikachu!" 

__

"Pikachu!" 

"Did you see that bolt of lightning? One of the Legendary Pokemon are inside that cave, and I think I know which one!" Giovanni's scowl had turned into an evil smile as he stroked his Persian's fur tenderly. 

"Come, my pet. It's time to test your new attack on an unsuspecting victim…" 

"We're gonna need some light in here. I sure wish I had Cyndaquil to help out." Ash admitted, taking notice that the cave was steadily growing darker the further they went in. 

__

"Pi!" Almost instantly, Pikachu hopped up and opened one of Ash's four PokeBalls at his waist. 

"Pikachu, what are you-" 

__

"CHARRRRRRRRR!!!!!" The Fire-type reappeared once more, the flame on his tail giving them some light to see. 

"Nice thinking, Pikachu." 

"Ash, where are you?!" 

"Uh-oh." Ash said worriedly, turning back around to see Misty come in with Brock by her side. 

__

"Pika…" 

"Why didn't you wait for me outside of the cave, Ash? You know what could happen if you take a foolish risk without me around to look out for you!" Misty insisted. 

"I don't always have to wait for you every time, do I? And besides, if you'd just seen that lightning bolt hit Whitney's Miltank, you'd wonder what caused it too!" Ash retorted. 

"You're not invincible, Ash! You're human, like me and Brock! Don't you get it? You can get hurt like everyone else!" Misty said. 

"I know that! You don't have to bite my head off-" 

Whatever Ash was going to say next was interrupted by continuous bolts of electricity-bolts that Pikachu hadn't set off! A Pokemon that resembled an ancient saber-toothed tiger appeared on a rock a second later, roaring loudly. Charizard roared back, eager to battle another Legendary Pokemon. 

"Raikou…" Ash, Misty, Brock and the Pokemon were all in awe for a few minutes. Ash snapped himself out of his momentary trance and pulled out Dexter, his Pokedex that held virtually all the information for all the world's Pokemon. 

__

"Raikou: The Electric Pokemon. Details about this extremely rare Lightning-type are limited." 

"Just like before. Well Mist, are you ready to give it a shot?" Ash, Charizard and Pikachu turned to see Misty, Togepi and Brock hiding behind a rock a short distance away from them. 

"Electric Pokemon are really strong against Water-types, so I'll let you have this one, Ash." 

__

"Toge-toge!" Togepi trilled, unaware of the danger they were in. 

"Good luck, buddy!" Brock added. Ash, Pikachu and Charizard groaned. 

"I'm not sending you against Raikou, Pikachu. Instead, I'll send in Charizard, and I choose…CHIKORITA!" 

__

"Chiko!" The Grass-type appeared alongside Pikachu and Charizard, ready to fight. 

"With Chikorita's Grass abilities, and Charizard's Flying skills, we can't lose!" Ash exclaimed excitedly. Chikorita and Charizard nodded in agreement. 

"That's the Legendary Pokemon, Raikou. He could be as powerful as Zapdos." Lawrence whispered. 

"Maybe, or even more powerful. That, my friend, is the million-dollar question." 

Chikorita looked up and happily jumped toward Ash-that is, until Charizard impatiently swatted her back down to the ground with his tail! 

"Charizard, that wasn't very nice! I think you should apologize to Chikorita for what you just did." Ash suggested. Chikorita nodded in agreement, hopping up to Ash's arms as quickly as possible. Charizard shook his head, and muttered something under his breath. 

__

"Chiko!" Chikorita angrily leapt down and eyed the bigger Pokemon with her eyes. 

"This seems strangely familiar." Misty noted to herself. 

"How so, Misty?" 

"I don't know, but I just know it does." 

__

"CHARRRRRR!!!" The Fire Pokemon blasted Chikorita with a burst of flame. Chikorita cried out as she was stung by the Flamethrower attack, then retaliated with three razor-sharp leaves aimed at Charizard's eyes. 

"Hey, cut it out! You're supposed to be working together against Raikou, not battling each other!" Ash yelled heatedly. 

"That's it! Now I remember why this is familiar." Misty gasped. She turned to Brock and explained it as fast as she could. 

"Ash faced the last Orange League Gym Leader in a Double Pokemon Match, like you would in a double tennis match. He had Pikachu and Charizard work together to face Marowak and Alakazam, but they didn't do so great at first. Only when Charizard was on the verge of being knocked out did Pikachu realize the importance of teamwork in a Pokemon battle. How did Ash explain it to Pikachu again…?" 

__

Flashback 

"Pikachu, if Charizard can't battle, we're gonna lose this match!" Ash growled angrily. 

"Pika…" 

__

"Then you gotta do something to help Charizard!" 

The Mouse Pokemon looked up at Charizard, trapped in Alakazam's Psychic attack and thought about the good times before, when they had all worked together as a team. 

"Pika…CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" _Pikachu let Alakazam have a full-on Thunderbolt attack, which saved Charizard and allowed him to safely drop to the ground. _

"Char?" 

"Pika!" 

__

"All right-you did it, Pikachu!" 

End flashback 

"Do you think Charizard's gonna work with Chikorita the way he did with Pikachu?" Misty turned back to where the two Pokemon were still glaring at each other. 

"I don't know, Brock. I hope so…" 

__

This is a surprise. Only seconds away from battling one of the most rarest Pokemon, and Charizard and Chikorita could turn on each other! Can Ash convince his friends that they can use their abilities to fend off Raikou, and not each other? Find out in the next adventure…


	4. Chapter III: Ash's Condition-Stable, or ...

Me: I don't mean to be enthusiastically happy, but while everyone else has to go back to school today, I have no school until Wednesday. Yay! 

Ash: _That's _"enthusiastically" happy? 

Me: (glares at Ash) Hey, at least I didn't hurt Chikorita's feelings when a certain Teddiursa framed her for eating the link of sausages out of Brock's backpack! I don't own Pokemon, by the way. 

Ash: Wait a minute, I apologized to Chikorita, and she forgave me for what happened, remember that? 

Me: Yeah, but that's only 'cause of two reasons-one, the bond you've got with all your Pokemon, and two, the crush that's somewhat mellowed down since you first claimed her as your new Pokemon. Now, on to the story before I get mobbed by a lot of people who'll kill me for talking to you for this long! 

Ash: (confused) What people? 

Me: (groans) Never mind! 

****

Pokemon: The Power of Two

Chapter III-Ash's condition: Stable, or Critical? 

__

Last time, Ash was only moments away from battling Whitney, the Gym Leader of Goldenrod City, when her Miltank was blasted by a single bolt of lightning from deep inside a cave! Being the suspicious-and sometimes stubborn-person that he is, Ash and Pikachu decided to investigate. When Misty and Brock finally caught up with them, the Legendary Pokemon, Raikou, the Pokemon of Lightning interrupted them! Realizing that Electric Pokemon were strong against Water, Ash sent in Chikorita and Charizard, hoping that they could work together, but just like Pikachu and Charizard had trouble working as a team against Luanne in the Orange Islands, Chikorita and Charizard are both seconds from attacking each other! Can Ash convince his friends to work as a team before Giovanni and the collector Lawrence III intervenes? 

(Theme song; Fanfare starts as Misty says the name of the episode) 

Misty: Ash's condition-Stable, or Critical? 

Charizard and Chikorita glared at each other, both intent on defeating the other! True, in one battle, it had been a draw, but this one wouldn't be stopped…that is, until Raikou stepped in. Tired of prolonging the fight, he growled and fired a powerful beam of electricity! 

"Charizard, Chikorita-LOOK OUT!" Ash cried out, jumping in between the both of them and taking the attack head-on! 

"Ash!"/ _"Pika-pi!"_/ _"Chikori!" _

Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Chikorita and Charizard watched as Ash sank to his knees in agony, barely managing to stay awake. Misty shoved Charizard out of the way and kneeled down to see if Ash had been hurt even worse by Raikou. 

"I'm fine, Misty. Don't forget who I have as my first Pokemon, huh?" Pleased that Ash wasn't hurt badly, Misty let Charizard and Chikorita see her anger before unleashing it. 

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING TOGETHER, NOT LETTING ASH GET HURT BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID ARGUMENT!" At this point, Misty forced herself to calm down and attempted to figure out why Ash would choose a Fire/Flying type and a Grass-type to join in a battle. 

"The reason why Ash sent you two out to fight against Raikou can be explained in two reasons: One, because Grass is potentially good against Electric attacks, which means Chikorita could have an advantage in this match. Two, Even though Flying-types are weak against Electricity, Charizard's proven he can handle the energy. Remember what happened against Electabuzz during the Orange League? Plus, with Chikorita on Charizard's back, the both of you could swoop up and avoid those deadly lightning bolts. So, do you two wanna give this teamwork another shot?" 

Ash couldn't help but smile-Misty had done what he couldn't do-get Charizard and Chikorita to listen, basically because they both resembled him so much-stubborn as a Tauros and determined to win, no matter what the cost. 

__

"Char!" 

"Chiko!" 

Before they headed into battle, Chikorita, Pikachu and even Charizard headed over to see that Ash was okay. 

"Trust me, guys-I'm fine! Now get in there and win Misty a Pokemon!" Nodding, Chikorita hopped onto Charizard's back and the two of them flew toward Raikou. 

"What do you mean, 'win Misty a Pokemon,' Ash?" Brock asked. 

"Simple-Misty convinced Charizard and Chikorita to work together just now, didn't they?" 

"But you took that Electric attack straight to the head, Ash! You deserve Raikou, and I didn't even send out any of my Pokemon." Ash placed a comforting hand on Misty's shoulder. 

"You _do _deserve Raikou, Misty! Besides, I've already got an Electric-type on my team, and one's enough." Ash said. 

__

"Pika!" 

Misty smiled at Ash, allowing her tears to be shown fully. Ash wiped her tears away with three, quick moves. 

"Thanks, Ash." 

As for Charizard and Chikorita, the battle had gotten destructive! Raikou immediately used his Thunder attack, but Charizard avoided it and fired his Flamethrower. That alone had caused the Legendary Pokemon definite damage! Then, Chikorita used her Razor Leaf attack, which weakened Raikou even more. Roaring in rage, Raikou took careful aim, then fired a full burst of Electric energy! This attack, Charizard couldn't avoid, and both he and Chikorita spiraled to the ground. 

"Waaaa! Charizard-Chikorita! Are you guys all right?" Ash yelled worriedly. 

__

"Pika, pika!" 

Weakened extremely by the extra power Raikou had used against them, Charizard and Chikorita barely managed to get back up. 

"Come on, guys-I know you can do it. The two of you are the most stubborn Pokemon I've got, next to Pikachu! You aren't gonna get beaten by an Electric-type, are you-especially a Legendary Pokemon?" Ash insisted, knowing that would be the icing on the cake. 

__

"Chi-KO!" 

"CHARRRRRRRRRR!!!!" The two were able to get into battle position, determined and ready for action. 

"He's persistent-an admirable ability. But, when I'm done with him, he'll wish Raikou _had _done him in. Persian-get ready…" 

"Chikorita-distract Raikou with your Vine Whip!" Ash demanded. 

__

"Chiko!" The Grass Pokemon secured Raikou tightly with her vines, digging her feet into the ground and making sure she stayed secure. 

"Okay, Charizard, weaken him with Fire Spin! Chikorita, let Raikou go." 

__

"CHARRRRRRR!!!" Smirking, the Fire Pokemon sent a spiral of flame that surrounded Raikou the second Chikorita released him from her Vines. 

"Misty-use that Heavy Ball!" Ash said. Misty grinned, eyeing her boyfriend with a mocking look of irritation. 

"I'm not one of your Pokemon, Ash! Heavy Ball, GO!" Misty threw the Heavy Ball with swiftness and watched it collide with Raikou, instantly pulling him in. Ash and the others waited with patience as it shook and rattled. Finally, it pinged and stopped. 

"I DID IT! I CAUGHT RAIKOU!" Misty exclaimed, using Ash's pose. 

__

"Toge-toge-prrrrri!" 

"Hey-that's my trademark move! Go get your own!" Ash said. 

"Do you even have it copyrighted, or have a patent/pending on it?" Ash eyed his girlfriend with a look that asked, "are you crazy?" 

"What's 'patent/pending?'" Before Misty could start what I see as a pointless argument, they all heard a voice yell out: 

"Persian, Poison Slash!" 

"Poison-what?" Ash was about to grab Dexter, but Giovanni's main Pokemon flew in and struck Ash's right arm with his claws, immediately drawing blood and allowing the poison that was on the tips of the Cat Pokemon's claws to enter into Ash's bloodstream! 

"ASH!"/_"PIKA-PI!"_/_"CHIKORI!" _

Worried for Ash's safety, and angered that someone would try to hurt him, Pikachu, Chikorita and Charizard fired their best attacks directly at Persian, knocking him out the second they all collided! 

"Who's over there, and what have you done to Ash?" Brock growled heatedly. Giovanni stepped out and picked Persian up, his face a mask, but Ash saw the anger that radiated within his eyes. He was truly mad that three Pokemon, such as Pikachu, Chikorita and Charizard could be that powerful. 

"I believe you to be an admirable trainer. _If _you survive my Persian's latest attack, we shall meet again. But, make no mistake-the Legendary Pokemon you seek will be mine, by any means necessary!" That said, Giovanni and Lawrence-who'd appeared by him a moment ago-turned and left the cave as quickly as possible. 

"Are you okay, Ash?" Misty asked, turning toward him with a worried look.   
"I think so, except for this cut. It really hurts!" Brock headed over to Ash and examined him. 

"When that Persian stabbed you, it must've injected you with some sort of poison. We've gotta get you to a hospital, and fast!" Brock explained. 

"Right, but are there any hospitals in Goldenrod?" Ash asked, already beginning to feel weak in his entire body. 

"There should be. Let's go!" Brock said. 

"Wait-Charizard, carry me to the nearest hospital as fast as possible!" Ash yelled. Nodding, Charizard grabbed Ash and placed him on his back and flew off, taking notice that Chikorita and Pikachu had both jumped on as well. 

"How are we gonna get there, Brock?" Misty said, the worry steadily increasing. 

"This-GO, Onix!" Brock yelled, throwing a PokeBall toward the cave opening as fast as he could. Seconds later, Brock, Misty and Togepi heard a bellowing from outside and could only assume Onix's PokeBall had made it outside. 

"Onix, follow Charizard to the hospital, and don't spare the whip!" Onix responded by heading in Charizard's direction as fast as he could. 

"Hold on, Ash-I'm coming!" Misty whispered, holding onto Togepi as tightly as she could. 

Ash staggered into the hospital with Chikorita and Pikachu behind him, having recalled Charizard a few minutes ago. 

"Hey, is there a doctor in the house?! I'm really not feeling so hot!" 

Nurse Joy came out with a Chansey trailing behind her. 

"Oh, no! Don't tell me I came to the Pokemon Center!" Ash wailed, still holding himself up by sheer will alone. 

"No, this is a hospital, but I just work here during the afternoon and evening shifts. What's the matter?" Pikachu and Chikorita explained what had happened to Chansey and Ash told Nurse Joy what had just occurred. 

"A Persian that can learn Poison-type attacks? Chansey, get an emergency room prepped up and ready now! Hopefully, the poison hasn't gotten too far into your bloodstream." 

"Yeah-hopefully…" Ash suddenly dropped to the floor, unconscious and drained of energy. Chikorita was barely able to use her Vine Whip attack to keep Ash's head from slamming on the tiled floor in time! 

"Oh, no! He's gone into a coma. Chansey, get the stretcher!" 

__

"Pika…" 

"No, Pikachu!" Nurse Joy managed to stop Pikachu from using his Thunderbolt attack. "If you use an Electric attack, that could hurt Ash more than help him." 

Pikachu reluctantly powered down, eyeing Chikorita with the same look that she was giving Pikachu-worry, sadness and fear. 

__

"Pika-pi…" 

"Chikori…" 

It took Misty and Brock until nightfall to get to the hospital, but when they did, what they saw wasn't good. All of Ash's Pokemon-Pikachu, Chikorita, Charizard and Espeon-were in the waiting room, saddened looks on their faces. 

"No! He's not…is he?" Misty gasped. Before Misty could break out into tears, Nurse Joy came out. 

"Oh, I remember you! You were all with Ash when he battled Whitney for the Plain Badge, weren't you?" 

"Yes. What's wrong with Ash?" Misty demanded, keeping Brock away from Nurse Joy; she had no reason to worry this time, though. Brock was wondering if Ash would pull through from his latest dilemma. 

"He lapsed into a coma just moments after he came in here! Chansey and I got him onto a stretcher-with Chikorita's help-and he's resting comfortably." For once, Chikorita wasn't pleased to be complimented for helping out. 

"He is okay, though-right?" Brock spoke up. 

"He should be. The poison didn't get that far into his bloodstream and we were able to get it all out, but there's a problem." 

"What? What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY ASH?!" Misty yelled angrily, shaking Nurse Joy until Brock pulled them apart. 

"Stop it, Misty! Nurse Joy's trying her best to help Ash, and you shaking her won't help matters get any better." Brock scolded his friend. Misty sighed, dropping her head in agreement. 

"I'm sorry, Nurse Joy. I'm just worried that this time, Ash might leave for good…" 

Nurse Joy smiled with patience and handed Misty a tissue. 

"Don't worry, Misty. He won't come out of the coma, but I'm sure he'll come through when he needs to." 

Outside the hospital, Team Rocket-Jessie, James and Meowth-had finally caught up with our heroes and were listening in. 

"Can you believe the boss went through with the plan?" Jessie asked in shock. 

"I just thought he'd scare the twerp! I didn't think he'd actually hurt him!" James added. 

"We all thought the twerp would just back off and not get hurt." Meowth said. 

__

"Wobbuffet!" Jessie eyed Wobbuffet and just sat there. 

"I don't have the time to get mad at Wobbuffet here, and I think you all know why." 

"It's the same reason we all have, Jessie-and we need to help the twerp get better!" James declared. 

"What for? Nurse Joy said she got the poison out!" James turned to Meowth with a grim look on his face. 

"Maybe so, but this isn't the first time the boss has used Persian's Poison Slash attack, remember? The poison was drained out, but there was still some left dwindling near the victim's heart. If they'd had an antidote, that little girl might've lived!" That memory was fresh in their minds, even if it wasn't that recent ago. 

"Do we have an antidote, James?" Jessie asked. 

"No, but we have the ingredients needed to make one-let's just hope we're not too late!" 

__

Will Team Rocket save Ash in time with the antidote before it's too late? Let's hope so! 


	5. Chapter IV: A Miracle Needed

Me: I don't own Pokemon, nor do I own "You Can Do It-If You Really Try" from the original Pokemon soundtrack-AHH! (gasps as two vines wrap themselves around my neck) 

Misty: (enters in with Chikorita beside her) Listen, and listen well-ASH IS GONNA GET BETTER IN THIS CHAPTER, OR CHIKORITA'S GONNA DO WORSE THAN A VINE WHIP ATTACK, GOT IT?!! 

Chikorita: _Chiko! Chiko, chiko? _(Yeah! You did hear her, right?) 

Me: Yeah…I hear you…you can let go…

Misty: Not until Ash has a clean bill of health. 

Me: Just great…(struggles for air) 

****

Pokemon: The Power of Two

Chapter IV-A Miracle Needed

__

"You still my girl?" –Angel

__

"Always…" –Buffy, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_

__

In the last adventure, it was up to Misty to convince Charizard and Chikorita to work together when Ash was hurt by Raikou's Electric attack. It took some time, but Ash's Pokemon weakened Raikou enough for Misty to catch him. Unfortunately, Ash was poisoned by Giovanni's Persian's Poison Slash attack! Charizard was able to fly Ash to the hospital in time, but Ash ended up in a coma while he was there! Now, it could be up to Team Rocket to save Ash with nothing but ingredients to make an antidote. Will they make it in time? 

(Theme song; Fanfare starts as Misty says the name of the episode) 

Misty: A Miracle Needed! 

Misty woke up in the morning, expecting to see Ash's caring face, but instead seeing the Heavy Ball that now contained Raikou, the Legendary Pokemon. 

__

"Ash let me have Raikou, and I didn't even battle him once! Charizard and Chikorita were the ones who suffered for it, and now Ash is in a coma because of a Persian's Poison Slash attack. Sure, Nurse Joy got rid of the poison, but why is he still unconscious?" Misty placed her head in her hands and started crying until she sniffed the air and looked up to see a intoxicating smell. 

"Sweet Smell? But who…?" 

__

"Chiko…" Looking down, Misty saw Chikorita, using her Sweet Smell attack, as Ash called it, in order to calm her down. 

"Thanks, Chikorita. I've got to have faith that Ash will pull through! Before we know it, he'll be throwing his hat in the air and hugging you, Pikachu, Charizard and Espeon, right?" Misty asked, a smile on her face. Chikorita nodded, smiling herself and making a fist with her hind leg. 

__

"Chiko!" 

In the morning when you wake up, open your eyes to a new day 

Look around at the gifts you got-you've been so lucky along the way

Time to finish what you've begun; have the faith-you're the one! 

Throw your hat high-up to the sun! 

Ash found himself in a place that was too bright to be the hospital, or even a Pokemon Center. He looked around and saw Mewtwo in front of him! 

"Mewtwo, where am I?! What's going on? The last thing I remember was being in the hospital with Chikorita and Pikachu!" Ash yelled frantically. 

"Calm down, Chosen One. Your mission is not over yet. You can't leave Misty to face the remaining Legendary types alone." 

"But, I've been poisoned! Shouldn't I have woken up by now if they've gotten rid of it?" 

"They have, but some still lingers near your heart where they haven't caught it yet." Mewtwo explained. Ash gulped, a concerned look crossing his face. 

"This could be my greatest test-or at least, one of them…" _Ash thought worriedly. _

Now you face your greatest test-use the lessons that you've learned 

Your goal is to be the best, and claim the prize that you've earned

Ever since you were a young man, you've kept your eye on the master plan, to reach for the top and touch the sky! 

Misty was keeping an eye on Chikorita while reminding herself of all the good things that had happened during her life-the time she met Ash, when he'd danced with her during the time they'd spent at Maiden's Peak, when he'd kissed her for the first time before his big Johto League Championship…

__

"You've got to pull through, Ash! This is your destiny-to soar to victory atop Charizard, with Pikachu by your side, so you can be a Pokemon Master! I'll always love you, no matter what." A second later, Jessie, James and Meowth burst into the doors of the hospital, effectively waking Brock up, as well as the rest of the Pokemon. 

"We've got the cure the twerp needs to get well!" James and Jessie chorused. 

"But the poison's been drained out of him! What do you mean?" Brock said in utter confusion. 

"There's still some lingering near his heart. If he doesn't get this antidote in him soon, he'll be dead." James warned. 

"How'd you know about the poison?" Misty demanded, getting angrier by the second. 

"We overheard you and recalled that our boss did this before." Jessie muttered. 

"_Your boss_?! Then, it's your fault if Ash dies!" Misty was seconds from strangling Jessie when Pikachu, Brock, Charizard and Chikorita kept her away in time! 

"Calm down, Misty! At least they have an antidote for him." Brock insisted. 

"Yeah, the antidote…" 

__

It's your destiny to spread your wings and fly…

Chorus: You can do it if you really try

You can do it if you really try

Spread your wings and learn to fly 

You can do it if you really, really try

Nurse Joy enters in, being early on purpose because she wanted to check on Ash and sees Team Rocket waiting with Misty and the others. 

"Those three look familiar…" 

"They have an antidote for Ash! They said something about some poison near Ash's heart." Misty explained rapidly, Nurse Joy able to keep up with her. 

"Then, let's get it to him!" 

__

Ash grunted as he felt something clamp onto his heart! 

"Mewtwo, what's going on?" Ash gasped out. 

"The poison has finally reached your heart! I just hope you have the strength to fight it." That said, Mewtwo disappeared without a trace that he'd ever been there. 

"Great-I don't even get to say goodbye to Misty or my Pokemon! Huh-what's that up ahead?" 

__

A bright light was ahead of him by a few meters, but it felt like it was longer! 

"I've gotta reach that light! But, what if that means I could die? It's a chance I gotta take. If I'm lucky, I'll wake up in the hospital." Ash turned his hat around and floated toward the blinding light as fast as possible! 

"I can't give up on my dreams! I can't leave Misty to take on Team Rocket or to save those Legendary Pokemon alone. I can't leave my Pokemon alone in this world…Charizard…Chikorita…Espeon…Cyndaquil…Totodile…Muk…Tauros…Kingler…Heracross…Bulbasaur…Noctowl…Pikachu…I'm coming back, guys!" 

"He's going into cardiac arrest! We've injected the antidote, but there's nothing it can do at this point. It won't even reach his heart in time!" 

"Ash Ketchum, don't you dare leave me!" 

__

Keep movin' forward to stay alive

Trust your heart and you'll survive

Follow your dreams, never let them die

It's your destiny to spread your wings and fly…

Everyone-Pokemon and human alike-watched Ash's heart monitor with frantic looks on their faces. 

__

Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…

"No…it can't be!" Misty choked out in shock. 

"Don't do this, Ash." Brock whispered. 

__

"Pika-pi…" 

"Chikori…" Pikachu and Chikorita, along with Charizard, Espeon and Meowth, waited on pins and needles, hoping beyond hope that they were wrong. 

"He's gone. The antidote didn't reach his heart in time. I'm sorry, everybody." Nurse Joy admitted. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Misty wailed sadly, breaking out and crying on the tiled floor. Pikachu and Chikorita shook heavily, tears grazing their cheeks. Charizard roared with anguish and pain; Espeon stood there, no longer feeling Ash's presence within her. Brock and Team Rocket were in shock, amazed that the miracle they had hoped for hadn't occurred. 

__

BEEEEEEEEE…Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep…

In pure amazement, everyone looked to Ash's body, and watched as he opened his eyes, showing a small smile on his face. 

"Hey, Misty…what's for lunch?" 

"ASH!" Misty got back up and hugged him tightly, not caring if anyone saw her crying. 

__

"PIKA-PI!" 

"CHIKORI!" 

"CHARRRRRRRRRR!!" 

"Welcome back, Ash!" 

Ash cried out as he felt himself being smothered by Pikachu, Chikorita, Charizard and Espeon at the same time. 

"Hey, guys, it's great to see you too, but could I get a chance to breathe?" Ash managed to say between constant hugs and multiple kisses from Misty and some from Chikorita! 

__

Chorus: You can do it if you really try 

You can do it if you really try

Spread your wings and learn to fly

You can do it if you really, really try…(continues on until end) 

"It's a miracle! This report shows that the antidote we needed to reach your heart just barely made it, Ash. Technically, you should be dead, but you're not." Ash weakly nodded, finally noticing Team Rocket in the room. 

"What are you three doing here?! You're not getting Pikachu!" 

"Not today, twerp. For now, you should rest, but beware." Jessie advised. 

"Once you're back to full health, we'll be back for Pikachu." James added. That said, the three members of Team Rocket departed. 

"What just happened here?" Ash asked. Everyone else had to laugh. They'd been through a lot, and in a time like this, a good laugh was needed! 

__

Congratulations, Ash! You've survived the poison that invaded your body, and once you get well, I'm sure you'll be back on the road to find the other Legendary Pokemon! 


	6. Chapter V: The Search for Entei

Me: Free from that tangling Vine Whip at last! I don't own Pokemon, and I'm sure glad about it! 

Ash: You'd better be lucky you brought me back. 

Me: Trust me-I am. 

****

Pokemon: The Power of Two

Chapter V-The Search for Entei 

__

"Believe in yourselves…dream…try. Do good." –Mr. Feeny 

__

"Don't you mean 'do well?'" –Topanga Matthews 

__

"No, I mean, 'do good.'" –Mr. Feeny, _Boy Meets World_

Last time, Ash was hanging on to life by a thread due to the poison that had infected his bloodstream! Even though Team Rocket had barely been able to use the ingredients they had to make an antidote, they were almost too late, until a burst of adrenaline by Ash himself brought him back from Death's door! Now, after a day or so of rest, our heroes should be well on their way to continue their search for the three remaining Legendary Pokemon! 

(Theme song; Fanfare starts as Ash says the name of the episode) 

Ash: The Search for Entei! 

"Ash, are you sure we should be leaving the hospital so soon? You still don't look so good." Misty advised. 

"Maybe you're right, but we do have to find Entei, Suicune and Ho-oh and protect them from that Giovanni guy, and we're not gonna do any good waiting around for me to get better!" Ash insisted confidently. "Besides, I'm already feeling a whole lot better, thanks to you guys, as well as to Chikorita and Espeon." 

"Huh? What did they do?" Brock spoke up. 

"During the night you convinced Misty to stay at the Pokemon Center-which was last night, I had trouble getting to sleep, so Chikorita used Sweet Smell to get me out, and I woke up later because I thought Team Rocket had captured Pikachu, so Espeon used Hypnosis and I didn't wake up until morning." Ash explained. 

__

"Pika, pika." Pikachu nodded, perched on Ash's shoulder while keeping a lookout for anyone suspicious. 

"So, Ash, where are we off to now?" Misty asked with a grin, knowing he didn't have a clue as to where they should go to next. 

"Uh…I was hoping we could go to that tower and see if we could battle Entei again. With Entei and Charizard on my team, my Fire Pokemon could really take off!" Ash declared. 

__

"Pikachu!" 

"What about Cyndaquil, Ash? Don't forget that he's part of your team, too." Misty said. 

"Yeah, but…" 

"It'll probably be hard enough to find Entei anyway. No one's ever seen that tower ever since we left it in the first place." Brock suggested. "Oh, that reminds me-I got a letter from Molly!" 

"Huh? But how'd you do that?" Ash asked. 

"Get a letter? I just told her that if she ever wanted to talk to us again to just send a letter to any known Pokemon Center in Johto." 

Misty was getting irritated and had to be held back by Ash and Pikachu at the same time. "And what if she did this and we weren't in Johto, Brock? Did ya think about that?!" 

"Come to think of it…no." Ash, Misty and Pikachu all dropped to the ground a moment later. 

"What did the letter say?" Ash said impatiently, getting back up alongside Misty. 

"Let's see-Entei was acting weird a couple of days ago-the same day you caught Raikou, Misty! Without warning, Entei just left and she doesn't know where he went to!" 

"Think Entei wondered what happened with Raikou and decided to investigate?" Misty asked Ash calmly. 

"Probably. That means we're sure to run into him!" 

"Let's just hope we don't run into any problems between here and the time we do find Entei." Brock noted. Misty, Ash and Pikachu all agreed with him. 

"So, they're on their way to find the Pokemon of Fire, are they? I warned them what would happen if their friend survived Persian's Poison Slash attack. Now, it's about to get serious." Giovanni hissed to Lawrence III. 

"How so?" 

"We need to find a Pokemon trainer, one that knows this boy inside and out, one who will know what move to counter his Pokemon with and one that has defeated him at least once." Giovanni explained. A few seconds later, the TV changed to a news report-the two were once again in Giovanni's helicopter and the collector suggested that they have one installed in order to keep track of any activities. 

__

"We're here live at the Goldenrod City hospital where Ash Ketchum, winner of the Johto League Championships was residing due to an unprovoked attack by a mysterious assailant that almost cost the young aspiring trainer his life. His opponent, Gary Oak, is here with us now. Gary, what do you have to say about the one who defeated you in the Johto League?" Giovanni smiled evilly as a young boy appeared on the screen, wearing a blue shirt, with his Umbreon by his side. 

__

"Ash was just lucky that Umbreon was tired because of the workout we went through the previous day during the Johto League. But he must be pretty good if someone were to try to take him out like that. Besides, I've taught Umbreon some new attacks, and if Ash were still around here, I'd challenge him for his title!" 

"That's the boy-Gary Oak! Turn around and head back to Goldenrod at once! We'll let 'Mr. Ketchum' claim Entei while he can, and possibly even Suicune. Against Ho-oh is when things get _really _interesting…" 

"You did tell Nurse Joy about Raikou, right Misty?" Ash said the following evening where they had camped out for the night. 

"I had to, otherwise she might've screamed or done something that would've made Brock act up. So, what happened while you were asleep in the hospital, Ash?" 

"I dreamed that Mewtwo was there, telling me not to give up or to let you take on the remaining Legendary Pokemon alone." Ash explained. Neither him nor Misty noticed Brock, Pikachu, Togepi or Chikorita hiding atop a tree, listening to their every word. 

"I knew those two were meant for each other! Too bad it took battling Articuno, Lugia, Moltres and Zapdos for them to figure it out." Brock muttered. Togepi and Pikachu nodded, but Chikorita was seething, and Pikachu turned and saw. 

__

"Chiko!" Chikorita was seconds from jumping off the tree and tackling Misty, but Pikachu grabbed her and held on tightly. 

"Hey, what are you two doing? Cut it out!" Brock whispered, but thanks to Brock's added weight, as well as the number of Pokemon that were there, the branch they were all on started to crack. 

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Ash Ketchum!" Misty insisted, a worried look crossing her face. Ash took her hand and cupped it with his own. 

"Now you know how I felt when you died during the time with Lugia and the other Legendary Pokemon. We both have a tendency to put our loved ones over ourselves, don't we?" Misty had to agree. They both closed their eyes and leaned forward, inch by inch, until…

__

CRACK! "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" 

__

"PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" CRASH! Ash and Misty winced once they heard Brock hit the ground like dead weight! Pikachu, Chikorita and Togepi all used Brock's body as a safety net, gracefully landing on the ground. Instantly, Chikorita raced between Ash and Misty and gave her a angered glare. 

__

"Chi-KO!" Ash sweatdropped as Chikorita jumped into his arms and did what she normally did-nuzzled against his chest with her leafed head. 

"What were you guys doing up there?" Ash groaned sadly. 

"I can tell you that-they were spying on us!" Misty reached down and yanked Brock up by his ear and dragged him off, being sure to pick up Togepi at the same time. 

"How dare you use Togepi in your crazy scheme, Brock! Just 'cause you can't find a girlfriend doesn't give you the right to butt in on me and Ash!" 

"I see my mistake, but let go now, alright?!" Brock yelled out. 

__

"Toge-prrrrri!" 

"We should get to bed before something else happens tonight." Ash sighed while pulling out his sleeping bag and laying down in it. Pikachu and Chikorita immediately stretched out on either side of Ash's head, both keeping an eye out for anything sinister. 

"It's time to wake up, twerps!" 

"Yes, because it's Pikachu's wake-up call!" Ash, Chikorita and Pikachu jolted up to see Team Rocket's balloon floating overhead. 

"What are you guys doing here? Sure, you managed to help save me, but don't expect me to hand out a reward for it!" 

"To protect the world from devastation…" 

"…To unite all peoples within our nation…" 

"…To denounce the evils of truth and love…" 

"…To extend our reach to the stars above…" 

"Jessie!" Suddenly, Jessie appeared on the ground near Ash's position! 

"James!" James appeared next to Jessie a moment later! 

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light, light, light!" 

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!" 

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth said before Wobbuffet could interrupt. 

"Team Rocket!" Misty and Brock yelled out, reentering beside Ash and his Pokemon. 

__

"Pi pikachu!" 

"What are you three up to now?" Misty said. 

"We were in the neighborhood and we decided it was time for us to collect our reward…" Jessie explained. 

"So, we thought we could finally claim your Pikachu for a prize!" James concluded, tossing a PokeBall. "Go, Victreebel!" 

__

"Yahhhhhh!" As usual, Victreebel gulped James up in one swallow, or at least the top half of him. 

__

"Let go of me, you ding-ding! I'm your master, and you'll show me respect!" James wailed. 

Jessie pulled James out and whacked him upside the head. 

"That's _ding-dong_, not _ding-ding_!" 

"If you guys want a battle, we'll be sure to give you one! Pikachu, Chikorita, go!" Ash exclaimed. 

__

"Pika!" 

"Chiko!" 

"I choose-RAIKOU!" Misty demanded, throwing one of the Heavy Balls Whitney had given them back in Goldenrod City. A Pokemon that resembled an ancient saber-toothed tiger appeared. 

Team Rocket were scared, but tried not to show it. "Victreebel, stop that Raikou with your Razor Leaf!" James said. 

"Pikachu…" 

"Raikou…THUNDER ATTACK!" Ash and Misty chorused. 

__

"Pika…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!" The skies lit up as Raikou and Pikachu's Thunder attacks collided with Team Rocket, sending them flying back into their balloon. 

"Chikorita, send 'em flying with _your _Razor Leaf!" Ash replied. 

__

"Chi-KO!" Chikorita's Razor Leaf tore a hole in Team Rocket's balloon, which sent them soaring into the air. 

"Why can't we ever win for a change?!" Jessie cried. 

"At least we know that have one of those Legendary Pokemon on their side." Meowth added. 

"What good does that do us?" James retorted. "We have another hole in our balloon to fix!" 

"Not only that…" Jessie muttered.   
"…But we're blasting off again…" 

__

"Wobb!" (ping!) 

"Great job, guys!" Ash declared, happily hugging Chikorita and Pikachu tightly in his arms. 

"You did a fine job, too Raikou. Nice work!" Misty said, offering the Electric-type a smile. Raikou eyed Misty then roared in agreement, a rare smile on his face. 

"It's almost time to wake up, guys, so what do you say I cook us something to eat and then we can get going?" Brock asked. He gulped in surprise, taking notice that Ash, Pikachu, Chikorita, Misty, Togepi and Raikou had all went to sleep on him! 

"Then again, I guess breakfast can wait…" 

Morning had arrived, and after a decent sleep, Ash and his friends were on the road again. As for Giovanni…

"I have a proposition for you, my friend." 

"What kind of proposition?" Giovanni smirked evilly before addressing his soon-to-be charge. 

"My associate and I are interested in these Legendary Pokemon, and we were wondering if you would like to assist us in capturing them." The instant he caught a look at the picture, the young trainer was hooked. (A/N: You already know who he is, don't you?) 

"Those Pokemon are thought to be myths! You've actually seen them?" 

"People thought Articuno, Lugia, Moltres and Zapdos were myths, and look where they turned up. Now, this trainer has captured Raikou-his 'significant other' has caught it, and now they are trying to hunt down Entei, as well as Suicune and Ho-oh. If you could help us capture them, the price would be well worth it." Giovanni waited with patience as Gary Oak thought about his decision. 

"Definitely! I'm sure this would give me another shot at the Johto League title if I had at least one of them on my team. What do I do?" 

__

It looks like Gary's teamed up with the leader of Team Rocket! What's going to happen to Ash now? Find out next time! 


	7. Chapter VI: The Power of Sunny Day

Me: I don't own Pokemon, nor do I own "The Game" from one of the many Pokemon CD's out there! 

Ash: I'd think you would at least own a game. What do you do for fun around here? 

Me: (sighs) Besides my never-ending collection of stories-not much else, except watch movies, yadda, yadda, yadda…wait, why am I telling you all this anyway?! 

Chikorita: _Chiko, chiko chikori chiko, chiko. _ ('Cause if you try to hurt Ash, I'll fire a number of Razor Leaf attacks at your head!) 

Me: Oh, yeah…right. (groans) I've gotta find a new line of work. 

****

Pokemon: The Power of Two

Chapter VI-The Power of Sunny Day

__

"Well, my Charizard isn't a quitter, and neither am I!" –Ash Ketchum, _Fighting Flyer with Fire_

Last time, Ash was finally discharged from the hospital and, with Misty, Brock and Pikachu, were on their way to search for Entei, the Legendary Pokemon of Fire, unaware that Giovanni had now teamed up with Gary Oak in order to claim the Legendary types for himself. Now, Ash's adventure has once again taken him past Azalea Town for now and has brought him back to the Charicific Valley. 

(Theme song; Fanfare starts as Ash says the name of the episode) 

Ash: The Power of Sunny Day! 

"I can't believe we're almost back here already!" Ash groaned, hanging onto Charizard's back tightly next to Pikachu. 

__

"Pika…" 

"Liza did say she would send Charla out to pick us up." Misty said, offering Ash a smile. 

"Yeah, for _you guys_! _I _have to ride Charizard!" Ash ranted heatedly. 

"Just be happy you've gotten the chance to ride Charizard, Ash. Your lucky I even let him leave at all." Liza said from Charla's back. 

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked, his anger replaced with confusion. 

"The day I let Charizard leave was a few weeks before your big Johto League Championships. He had learned a lot, grown a lot and gained a lot of experience. But nothing would make Charizard content until he defeated Charla in a one-on-one battle…" 

Flashback: Before the Johto League 

"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!" Ash's Charizard roared proudly, issuing a challenge to Liza's prize Pokemon, Charla. Liza exited the cave with Charla by her side. 

"Are you sure you're ready to battle with Charla? The first time I let you, she sent you down to the fountain. The second time you said you were ready, you were wounded, and you couldn't fly for three days! So, I'll ask you again: are you sure you're ready?" 

The Fire/Flying type nodded in agreement, determined in his choice. Charizard imagined his old trainer, Ash was there too, offering his words of encouragement. 

("You mean Charizard thought I was there with him?" Ash asked, interrupting momentarily. 

"Mm-hmm. That's how most Charizard give themselves a power boost, or try to give themselves confidence-they think that the one person they respect the most is right by their side, showing that they'll never give up." Liza explained.) 

__

"Okay, but the old saying 'third time's a charm' might not work here. Fly, Charla!" 

Instantly, Charla flew through the air, aiming straight for Ash's Charizard. He timed it right, then shot upward in the air as fast as possible! 

"Use your Flamethrower, Charizard!" Imagining Ash saying that to him, Charizard took aim, then fired a blast of fire at his opponent. 

"Dodge it, Charla!" Charizard glared at Charla as she avoided his attack. 

"Show him your new attack-Sunny Day!" Immediately, the flame on the tip of Charla's tail burst to the same height a Rage attack would take. Charizard narrowed his eyes, trying to gauge the strength of the new attack. Growling, Charla fired a powerful blast of flame that Charizard couldn't avoid, and he spiraled to the ground in pain! 

"Charizard, are you all right?" Once again seeing the concern in Ash's eyes, Charizard struggled to get to his feet, ignoring the pain he felt in his body. 

"Time to finish him off for good, Charla-Wing Attack!" Liza demanded. Charla dive-bombed Charizard with her wings stretched out as far as possible. 

"Try a Fly attack, Charizard!" This time, Charizard was able to take to the sky, his wing not injured like it had been against Falkner. He skillfully dodged Charla's Wing Attack with ease. 

"Use your Fire Spin, Charla!" Charizard cried out as the powerful fire attack struck and caused him damage, critical damage! 

"We should stop the battle now, before you get too hurt to continue." Liza suggested. Charizard growled under his breath as he focused his attention toward Charla's trainer. 

"This is ending pretty much the same way that it ended before-you on the ground, not taking advantage during some situations and still not recognizing your own limitations and just showing that you haven't gained much experience while you've been here." Charizard saw Ash one last time, fighting on his side, giving him the confidence needed to continue. "I've said this before, and I'll say it again-my Charizard isn't a quitter, and neither am I! You can do it, buddy-you've taken on a Poliwrath and won by using a Fighting attack. You almost took out a Dragonite during the Orange League and were able to use teamwork to your advantage against Alakazam and Marowak-I know you can do it now, too!" Charizard roared confidently as he used his Take Down attack on Charla! 

"I knew you could do it!" Charizard smiled as Charla hit the ground and noticed that the battle had attracted the other Charizard in the valley. 

"Finish him off with Sunny Day!" Liza yelled. 

"Dodge it and finish Charla off with a Seismic Toss!" Growling, Charizard grappled with Charla and pulled her into a bear hug, spinning around in the air, the picture of the Earth in the background. WHAM! Charizard dropped Charla back on the ground once more, landing with patience. Charla got up and steadied herself before trying to launch her Sunny Day attack. Charizard didn't give her the chance, shooting a quick Flamethrower at her face, which effectively knocked her out and ended the battle. 

"Congratulations, Charizard!" 

"Pika!" 

__

"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!" Charizard fired one last Flamethrower into the skies in success before turning to Liza, who was smiling herself. 

"I should've guessed that you would have a Fighting attack like Seismic Toss as part of your arsenal. I can see why Ash didn't have you use it before. Well, you've defeated Charla in battle with a great strategy. Did you give yourself confidence by thinking about Ash?" The Fire Pokemon nodded. 

"Then go and find him. You've learned all you need to learn here, and if you ever want to come back, you can." Liza said. Roaring excitedly, Charizard flew off, taking notice that all the other Charizard were also growling as well. Finally, he was going home…to stay. 

End flashback

Finally landing at the Charicific Valley, Ash looked at Charizard before hugging him tightly, showing his tears. 

"That was great…" Misty had to wipe away her tears since Ash wasn't there to do it. 

"So, how much has Charizard learned while being back with you, Ash?" 

"Well, he took down a Typhlosion during the Johto League, and an Arcanine. If you mean attack-wise, I haven't taught him anything else. What _I'm _curious about is this Sunny Day attack." Ash wiped his tears off before pulling out Dexter. A picture of Charizard appeared on the screen. 

__

"Sunny Day-this extremely powerful Fire attack increases the firepower of normal fire abilities such as Flamethrower or Fire Spin, occasionally even Fire Blast." 

"I don't see why Fire Blast needs to be enhanced. That attack's pretty powerful even without Sunny Day." Brock said. 

"Have you ever battled with a Blastoise using a Charizard before?" Liza retorted. 

"No, but I see your point. Now that we're on land again, how about you and I go and observe how these Charizard have been doing without Ash's pal around, huh?" Before Liza could even think about answering, Misty yanked Brock away, by his ear, holding Togepi. 

"We came here to see how the _Charizard_ were doing, not see you babble on and on, Brock!" 

__

"Toge-toge-prrrrrri!" 

"So, Ash, have you ever had Charizard use Sunny Day?" Liza asked. Ash grimaced, unsure of what to tell her. 

"Truthfully, I've never heard about-" 

Before Ash could finish his explanation, a burst of fire was shot in the air a second later, and it wasn't because of Charizard, or Charla either! Everyone looked up to see Entei, the Pokemon of Fire appear before them. 

__

"Entei: The Legendary Pokemon. Details about this extremely rare type are unknown." 

"Why do I even bother?" Ash sighed, looking back up at Entei once again. 

__

Together, wherever we go

In battle, we learn and we grow…

"Stand back, Ash. This Pokemon could be dangerous, and Charla can handle this with just one attack-Sunny Day!" Before the flame on Charla's tail could grow, Entei growled and fired a quick blast of flame at her, instantly knocking her out! 

"Guess it's up to you and me, Charizard. You ready?" The Fire/Flying type nodded, waiting for Ash and Pikachu to get on his back before taking off, ignoring Liza's warnings to wait. 

"Since we've battled with Entei before, we know what to expect, right?" Ash asked. Pikachu and Charizard agreed with him, wondering what they could do. 

"Charizard, use your Flamethrower!" 

__

"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!" Charizard shot a burst of fire at Entei, who retaliated instantly. The two beams of fire collided and exploded almost immediately! 

__

"We have to win-if not for the world, then to prove that I can be one of the best, and so is Charizard! With Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Chikorita and Charizard by my side, we can't lose!" Ash thought to himself, wondering how Entei had been able to find them all the way out here. 

__

With courage when we're put to the test, desire to be the very best

And good friends to share in the magic journey

WHAM! Entei slammed into Charizard's belly, sending the three of them back to the ground hard! 

"Ash, are you okay? Say something!" Misty pleaded, running up to him and helping him and Pikachu up. 

"I'll live-I think." Charizard growled in a low voice, feeling the trickle of blood running down his face and seeing blood flowing from Ash's lips. 

"Entei must be at an extremely advanced level if he can defeat Charla! Does Charizard stand a chance?" Liza spoke up. Ash turned to her with a glint in his eyes. 

"Unlike Charla, Charizard and I have taken on this Pokemon before. We lost, but he gained experience. I think Charizard's ready to use Sunny Day now! Let's give it our all!" Ash insisted confidently. Charizard roared in response, waiting for Ash to get on his back. 

As Ash climbed on, Misty quickly grabbed his hand, squeezing it and just gazing at him. 

"Remember what happened last time-don't you dare leave me again." Misty whispered. 

"I won't-not this time." Ash wiped the blood off his lips before kissing her on the cheek and taking off to face Entei once more. 

__

With power when we need to be strong, and comfort when the struggle is long, we hold on to all that we know is true! 

It's always only what we make it

We see our chance and then we take it

The road is long, so don't delay it

To be a Pokemon Master-we train! 

"Just see this battle like a game, or a Pokemon match." Ash suggested. Charizard quickly eyed his friend with a look that said, "Are you nuts?" 

"Follow me on this. Just do what you did against Charla-dodge Entei's fire attacks and we should wear him out. Unlike you, he can't fly, so that's the advantage we have over him!" Charizard snorted, agreeing with Ash and looking back ahead toward Entei. 

The Fire-type, like Raikou, was tired of prolonging the fight, so he fired a burst of fire. Charizard and Ash avoided it with ease, but it came close! 

"Ash, be careful!" Misty cried out. 

__

"Pika-pi!" 

"If anyone can take on Entei and win after losing, it's gotta be Ash!" Brock said calmly. 

__

Chorus: Forever and everywhere we go, we offer the best of what we know 

While hand in hand we walk as one, from battles lost to battles won with the Pokemon we claim in the spirit of the game

The spirit of the game! 

"Nice work, Charizard! It looks like we're wearing Entei out." Ash complimented his Pokemon while circling Entei high in the sky. A second after he said that, the Fire-type opened his mouth wide and a ball of fire appeared. Ash held in his breath as he pulled out Dexter. 

__

"While information about Entei is limited, one of the attacks he has in his arsenal is Sunny Day." 

"Oh…boy. DIVE, CHARIZARD! NOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" Ash exclaimed. Charizard tried to dive, but Entei's Sunny Day attack powered up his Flamethrower, striking Ash and Charizard and causing them a lot of damage! 

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" 

__

"CHARRRRRRRRR!!!!!" 

"Ash!" 

__

"Pika-pi!" 

__

The challenge is everywhere for you and me if we only dare to hold on to all that we know is true! 

You're for me and I'm for you-loyal always, through and through 

We know now what we all must do

To be a Pokemon Master-we train! 

"Charizard, are you okay?" Ash gasped out, feeling some blood running down his arm. 

__

"Great-it's broken, no doubt!" Truthfully, Ash just had a gash on his shoulder and he was steadily losing blood. Charizard was okay, but he wasn't happy that Ash had gotten so deeply hurt, and just for him! The flame on the tip of his tail burst beyond his limitations! A ball of fire appeared in his mouth, and Charizard took careful aim at Entei. 

__

Chorus: Forever and everywhere we go we offer the best of what we know 

While hand in hand, we walk as one from battles lost to battles won with the Pokemon we claim in the spirit of the game

The spirit of the game! 

We try, we aim high, and we reach for the sky-sky high! 

Together, wherever we go-in battle we learn and we grow! 

"Misty, look!" Brock yelled. Misty was near tears when Ash had gotten up and revealed the gash on his arm, but Liza said it was nothing to worry about. Ash would be back up and running before long. Misty tore her attention away from Ash and saw what everyone else did-Charizard had finally learned to use Sunny Day! Knowing it was probably foolish of him, Ash used his good arm and pulled out Dexter again. 

__

"Even though Charizard learns Sunny Day at a very high level, if one of them is very angry, he could learn it in the heat of battle." 

Ash had to grin, pulling out one of the two Heavy Balls Whitney had given him and Misty in Goldenrod. "Go for it, Charizard-use that Sunny Day attack and power up your Flamethrower!" 

__

"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" The Sunny Day move had powered up Charizard's Flamethrower so much, a gigantic blast of flame shot out and hit Entei, instantly knocking him out! Ash knew if he was to capture Entei, it would have to be now. 

"Heavy Ball, GO!" Ash yelled, tossing it with his left arm. It struck Entei and sucked him in. Ash and Charizard waited with patience as the ball shook and rattled. After a moment or so, it pinged and stopped shaking. Ash hobbled over to the Heavy Ball and picked it up. 

"WE DID IT, CHARIZARD! WE GOT ENTEI!" 

__

"CHARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" 

"Pi, pikachu!" 

Chorus: Forever and everywhere we go, we offer the best of what we know

While hand in hand we walk as one from battles lost to battles won with the Pokemon we claim in the spirit of the game! (continue until end) 

"Congratulations, Ash!" Misty cried happily, running up to him and hugging him. 

"Ahh! We won the match, but I'm still hurt, Mist." Ash insisted. 

"Like I told Misty-you'll be back on your feet in a few days, just as soon as I get that wound wrapped up." Liza said calmly. "Your Charizard did a fantastic job! He finally learned Sunny Day and his flame went even higher than Charla's did. I wonder if you'd want to take up that offer I gave you when you left to find Ash?" 

Charizard eyed Ash, then thought of everything he'd gone through since being with him…when he'd taken on Entei the first time, defeating Typhlosion and Arcanine during the Johto League, battling Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos and even Lugia…learning to work with Chikorita against Raikou, and learning how much one young, aspiring Pokemon trainer truly cared about him. The Fire Pokemon shook his head and declined the offer. 

"Then it's our loss, because you've got a Pokemon with truly great potential, Ash. Don't ever give him up to anybody-not even me!" Liza said. "Sure he can train with us every now and then, but he's always your Fire Pokemon, not mine." 

"Thanks, Liza. Come on, Charizard-let's go." 

"Not before she wraps up your arm, Ash!" Misty retorted, pulling him off Charizard's back carefully. 

"But, can't a doctor do that too?" 

"You think Charizard's able to carry you after what you guys both went through? We all need to rest!" 

Everyone else laughed at the sight of Ash and Misty, Misty dragging Ash away, Ash struggling in vain to get free. 

__

And so, thanks to Charizard finally learning how to use Sunny Day, Ash was able to capture Entei and claim him as one of his own! What's in store for our heroes in the next adventure, since Team Rocket didn't show up in this one? That means they could be planning something dastardly! 


	8. Chapter VII: Captured by the Enemy!

Me: As usual, I don't own Pokemon. There, that's it. 

Pikachu/Chikorita: _Chu?_/_Chiko? _(That's it?) 

Ash: Aren't you even gonna talk to us about stuff? 

Me: I would, but I've wasted so much time between talking to you and writing that I've decided talking with you guys has to stop. 

Ash: What about our say in this, huh? 

Pikachu/Chikorita: _Pi!_/_Chiko! _ (Yeah!) 

Me: (sighs) Alright, but while you give me your explanation, I'm gonna start the story now, okay? 

Ash: Fine by us! Okay, here's why talking to us is really important…(goes on for 5 minutes, give or take a second) 

Me: What have I done to deserve this? 

Pikachu: _Pi pika pi, pichu? Pika? Pika…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! _ (Was Ash done? No? Then…DON'T INTERRUPT HIM AGAIN!) 

Me: (feels full force of a Thunderbolt) Okay, I see why chatting with you guys is relatively important…(coughs) 

Ash: And I didn't have to go through all the reasons! Thanks, Pikachu-Chikorita! 

Pikachu/Chikorita: _Pika!_/_Chiko! _(Anytime!) 

****

Pokemon: The Power of Two

Chapter VII-Captured by the Enemy! 

__

In our last adventure, Ash and his friends temporarily passed by Azalea Town to pay a quick visit to the Charicific Valley with help from Liza. She explained to our heroes how Charizard was able to successfully win a match against her own Pokemon, Charla, and by doing so, won the right to leave the Valley and find Ash! But before they could even get back inside the Valley, Entei, the Legendary Pokemon of Fire appeared and struck Charla down with one shot! It ended up being a one-on-one match-Ash and Charizard V.S. Entei! After a long and tedious battle, Ash ended up severely hurt, and Charizard was able to learn Sunny Day, an attack that increased the abilities of regular fire attacks. He used his new attack to increase his Flamethrower attack and knock out Entei. Ash was successful in capturing the Legendary type and now, the quest Ash and Misty are on is halfway finished! 

(Theme song; Fanfare starts as Misty says the name of the episode) 

Misty: Captured by the Enemy! 

"I had no idea backtracking would take this long!" Ash griped impatiently as he, Misty and Brock all found themselves back near Azalea Town's gates. 

__

"Pika…" Pikachu agreed with Ash, hanging on top of Ash's hat as tight as possible. "Well, it took us about two or three days just to even get to the Charicific Valley, so it would make sense that it would take just as long to get back, right?" Brock spoke up. 

"Yeah, but couldn't Liza have just had Charla bring us back?" Misty added weakly while holding a sleeping Togepi in her arms. 

"That may be so, but when Entei used Flamethrower, it knocked Charla out almost immediately, so Liza's got to look after her for a while, and you know how those other Charizard feel about riding passengers." Brock mentioned. 

"Guess you're right." Ash admitted, already looking around for the Pokemon Center. 

"What's wrong, Ash?" Misty asked, noticing that he was looking up and down, left and right for something. 

"Nothing, just wondering where the Pokemon Center's at. I do need to heal Entei, remember? Plus, I also need to tell Nurse Joy about this-"

"Nurse Joy! Let's go!" Brock demanded frantically, grabbing Ash's jacket and pulling him ahead. Pikachu barely managed to stay on top of Ash's head, since he was being jostled about now, thanks to Brock! 

"Hey, Brock, I'm eager to get to the Pokemon Center just as much as you are, but could you let go now?" Ash protested. 

"You heard him, Brock-let go of my boyfriend right now!" Misty screamed angrily, giving chase with her mallet in hand. 

"Then again…keep running, Brock! Don't look back!" Ash warned. 

__

"Pika…" Pikachu groaned while at the same time, trying to keep his lunch down from all the excitement. 

"There! I knew if we kept on our course, they'd end up in Azalea Town." Giovanni declared menacingly to Gary Oak and Lawrence III. They were now in the collector's restored airship, his computer back online and most of his collection-that had been destroyed in the first battle against Ash and the Legendary Birds-was partially restored as well. 

"What for? So far, they've only managed to capture Raikou, haven't they?" Gary asked, his Umbreon at his side. 

"You're new to this organization, so I'll indulge you for the moment. My recent reports heard of Entei appearing near the unknown Charicific Valley about two or three days ago, and now he's no longer in the area. What does that tell you?" Giovanni responded. 

"Let me guess-Ash was able to capture another Legendary type?" 

"To be honest, that red-head was the one who caught Raikou; Entei was the boy's first 'legendary' capture. The only ones that are left are Suicune and Ho-oh." 

__

"Warning, warning! Unknown balloon now arriving near Azalea Town." Gary, Giovanni and Lawrence turned to the screen to see Jessie, James and Meowth arrive in their Team Rocket balloon. 

"Unexpected, but persistent. No matter how many times this boy defeats these blundering idiots, they always keep trying. Maybe they'll have some use on Team Rocket after all…" 

"Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy." Ash said later on in the afternoon, retrieving his Pokeballs containing Charizard, Chikorita, Espeon and Entei from the Pokemon nurse. Ash was smart in warning her about Entei, but it turns out he didn't have to-the Nurse Joy back in Goldenrod informed her about Misty's capture of Raikou and advised her to keep a lookout for any other trainers who had extremely rare types on hand. 

"No problem, Ash. I hope you're rested from that unprovoked attack in Goldenrod." 

"Yeah, I am. Being back out on the road gives someone time to relax." Ash admitted. 

__

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded, jumping from Nurse Joy's shoulder back onto Ash's, being extra careful not to hurt his trainer, and friend, anymore than necessary. 

"Where are your friends? I thought I saw them come in with you." 

"Oh-Misty said something about needing to go to the bathroom and so she had Brock look after Togepi while she was in there. I wonder what could be taking them so long." 

__

"Good afternoon, twerp!" 

"We've got a surprise for you, so come on out!" 

Ash grimaced as he turned and shot outside the doors of the Pokemon Center, taking time to look up to see Meowth next to Misty and Brock, both of them tied up back to back! 

__

"Pikachu! Pikachu pi!" 

"Brock! Misty! Let them go right now, Meowth!" Ash yelled. 

"Let me think…no!" 

"We won't let them go until we get what we want-and that's Pikachu!" Jessie said. 

"Forget it!" Ash retaliated. 

"Then you can say goodbye to your friends!" James retorted. 

__

"Wobbuffet!" 

"We don't have time to deal with you now! Get back in your ball!" Jessie exclaimed. 

"What do I do, Pikachu? Hmm…I know! Pikachu, give 'em a Thunderbolt!" Ash said, using his hands and sending Pikachu as high as he could. 

__

"Pika…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!" The Electric-type fired a powerful Thunderbolt attack that struck the balloon, which in turn separated Brock and Misty from Team Rocket. 

"At least we have a consolation prize!" Jessie bragged, revealing Togepi captured behind a glass case. 

"Yeah-and we'll be back soon enough for Pikachu!" James added. 

"Give Togepi back NOWWWWW!" Ash screamed angrily, holding out his arms, prepared to catch Misty and Brock, if necessary. 

"Looks like we're blasting off again! Nyah-nyah!" The three were almost out of sight until an airship suddenly appeared and pulled them in! 

"Togepi!" Misty cried out. 

__

"Don't worry about your precious little egg-it should be fine, as long as I get what I want!" A mechanical arm shot out from the side of the airship and grabbed Brock and Misty, then managed to catch Pikachu only seconds before he landed in Ash's arms! 

"PIKACHUUUUUUU!!!!" 

__

"PIKA-PI!!!!" 

"That does it-you're going down!" Ash growled angrily, pulling out a Pokeball and preparing to throw it. 

__

"That reminds me-we'll need that Pokemon, too!" James added merrily, using the mechanical arm to snag the Pokeball from Ash's grasp and pulling it in with them. 

__

"You imbecile! I wanted Entei, not some other kind of Pokemon!" Giovanni ranted. 

__

"But I thought you could also use Charizard, boss!" 

"Pikachu…Charizard…Misty…GIVE BACK MY FRIENDS!!!!!" Ash screamed, unable to do anything as he watched the airship vanish back into the sky. 

"What do you want with us?" Misty asked angrily, struggling to get free from her bonds. 

"Simple-I want the Legendary Pokemon you've captured! I know you've caught Raikou and Entei-that just leaves Suicune and Ho-oh, doesn't it?" Giovanni responded before turning to James with a warning glare. "This _better _be that Charizard who's been sending you three idiots blasting into the stratosphere time and time again!" 

"Don't worry, boss-whenever things got tough, the twerpy twerp would always bring in the firepower, right Jessie? GO, Charizard!" James yelled happily, expecting to feel a powerful Flamethrower any second now. 

__

"Chi-KO!" Instead of feeling a Flamethrower, James felt a powerful Vine Whip striking him on the shoulders! 

"YEOW! Who would-" James looked down to see Chikorita in place of Charizard! 

"That little Grass-type did you better damage than I thought it would." Giovanni muttered, refocusing his attention back on Misty, Brock and Pikachu. "I've brought in someone who I believe knows your boyfriend exceptionally well, almost as well as you yourself know him. He was able to best him in battle twice before losing in the Johto League Championships, and I think you'll recognize the people he's been sent to capture, too." With a snap of his fingers, two side doors opened, and Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum-Ash's mother-came in, wrists securely tied, led in by…

"Gary?!" Misty and Brock chorused in shock. 

Ash was struggling to hold in his tears of resentment that night. He'd lost his girlfriend, Brock, Pikachu and Charizard within minutes of arriving at the Azalea Pokemon Center. 

__

"I need to relax, and there's only one Pokemon I trust to help me relax at a time like this." Ash thought while picking up a Pokeball. "I choose you-CHIKORITA!" 

__

"CHARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!" To Ash's surprise, Charizard exited the Pokeball, shooting a powerful Flamethrower into the night sky. 

"Charizard? What are you doing here? Oh, no!" Ash thought back to which side he'd plucked the Pokeball from earlier. 

__

"I thought Charizard was on the right side, but he was on the left! That means Team Rocket has Chikorita!" 

(A/N: Remember the music that played during the scene where Ash had to give up Charizard last season? Imagine yourself hearing that in your head right now!) 

The Fire/Flying type eyed Ash with a look of concern, recognizing that Misty, Brock and Pikachu weren't out with his trainer or that he wasn't battling an opponent. 

"Team Rocket's captured Pikachu, Misty, Brock and Chikorita, mistaking her Pokeball for yours, Charizard. That guy who used his Persian to poison me back in Goldenrod must've been the 'boss' they've talked about so much! We've got to get them back somehow. GO, Espeon!" A second later, Ash's only Psychic-type appeared beside Ash's feet, knowing only part of what had occurred. 

__

"Team Rocket captured Pikachu, Misty, Brock and Chikorita, mistaking her Pokeball for Charizard's, Espeon. I don't know what to do about it, and I have no clue where to find them!" Ash turned his head away from his Pokemon, not wanting them to see his tears. 

__

"Don't give up hope, Ash! What does Team Rocket's boss want specifically?" 

Ash took a moment to wipe away some tears before responding out loud. "The Legendary Pokemon-which must make him that Giovanni guy Mewtwo told us about!" 

__

"Exactly. Since he has Misty, which means he has Raikou. He'll eventually come back for you, because you caught Entei. You'll need a plan." 

Ash couldn't see anything in his mind but Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Chikorita's faces. He failed to hold back a sob and dropped to his knees in sadness before the solution came to him. 

"That's it! I've got a plan, and I'll need you two to know about it. Here's what we do…" 

__

What is Ash's plan to save his friends from Team Rocket's clutches? What will he do when he finds out Gary's involved and has captured Professor Oak and his mother? And will Ash's plan work at all, or will disaster strike once more? Find out in the next adventure! 


	9. Chapter VIII: The Broken Link!

Me: Okay, I don't own Pokemon. This chapter's going out to all those readers-I'd say viewers, but then you'd be watching this instead of reading it-who've reviewed since the prologue and beyond! 

Ash: That's cool! So, are you bringing anyone else in who I've met? 

Me: I gave it some thought and yes-thanks to Peter Kim!-I'm bringing in, for a short amount of time, Efram, the young Pokemon trainer who has a Skiploom as a Pokemon! I'm also gonna see if I can work in Morty, the Gym Leader from Ecruteak. Enjoy this chapter, because the balance of power may or may not shift. (laughs evilly) 

Ash: (gulps) What do you mean by that? 

Me: If I told you now, they'd know. 

Ash: Who's they? 

Me: (represses a scream) How could Misty have put up with you for this many years? 

Ash: Simple-'cause I'm her one true love! Wa! (does pose) 

Me: Can't argue with that. 

****

Pokemon: The Power of Two

Chapter XIII-The Broken Link! 

__

Last time, our heroes were caught unaware by Team Rocket! They'd managed to capture Misty and Brock while Ash was rejuvenating his Pokemon at the Pokemon Center in Azalea. Pikachu almost succeeded in defeating them, but that's when Giovanni and Lawrence III made their move by saving Jessie and James and capturing Pikachu! They'd also recaptured Brock and Misty before Ash could get to them. James was able to capture the Pokeball he thought had Charizard in it, but when he opened it, he got a handful of Chikorita's Vine Whip attack! Now, while Gary has just brought in Professor Oak and Ash's mother, Ash devises a plan with the help of Charizard and Espeon to save their friends from Team Rocket's clutches. The question is…will it work? 

(Theme song; Fanfare starts as Ash and Misty say the name of the episode) 

Ash/Misty: The Broken Link! 

Morning arrived all too soon for Ash Ketchum. He groaned as he rose to his feet, expecting to hear Brock cooking breakfast or to hear Misty whisper sweet nothings in his ear-even a taste of Pikachu's Thunderbolt would've been preferable to the sound of the forest where he'd chosen to stay at the previous night. 

"That's right-Team Rocket and their 'boss' Giovanni captured them yesterday, including Chikorita. I've gotta figure out someway to get them to come after me, but how? It's not like a flying airship can go by unnoticed around Johto." Ash told himself while eating a leftover sandwich from the previous night. Not having his friends near actually made Ash lose his appetite. 

"Ash? Is that you?" Ash instantly jumped up, pulling out Charizard's Pokeball and twirling it on his finger. 

"Whoever you are, come on out! I must warn you-I've got a Charizard on my right side-technically, my left, but that really doesn't matter." 

"It's just me, Ash." Ash couldn't help but smile at seeing the face of an old friend. 

"Efram! How you doing, and is that Skiploom?" Smiling himself, Efram nodded in agreement while Ash had to pull out Dexter in order to get new information. 

__

"Jumpluff: The evolved form of Skiploom, this fully evolved Pokemon is a mixture of Grass and Flying abilities, despite the fact that it can't even learn the Fly attack." 

"That's Skiploom, or should I say Jumpluff!" Efram said calmly. "It evolved shortly after our match during the contest." 

"Amazing! I wish I could battle with you, but I've got something really important I need to take care of." Ash warned, rolling up his sleeping bag and being extra careful to put out the fire Charizard had made for him. 

"That's alright. I'm on my way to the Azalea Town Gym so I can battle for the Hive Badge." 

"If I were you, I'd be careful about using a Jumpluff. Despite the experience, Bug-types are real strong against Grass Pokemon." Ash advised, remembering his experience with Chikorita and her battle against Metapod. 

"I know-that's why I managed to catch myself a Geodude along the way." Efram explained. "Where are Misty, Pikachu and Brock? I haven't seen them since I ran into you." 

"They got lost in the woods and I'm gonna see if I can use Charizard to find them." Ash said, choosing not to tell Efram the entire truth. _"If I told him what was really going on, he'd probably wanna come with me and even though he's seen Team Rocket in action, I don't want him in the battlefield when I get there-wherever it is!" _

"Well, I'm going to see if I can find someone who knows the way to the Gym, so I'll catch you later, Ash! Tell your friends I said hi when you see them!" Efram yelled, running off with Jumpluff trailing behind. 

"Sure, of course." Ash said under his breath, wondering where he was going to get the items he needed to carry out his plan. 

If Ash had a bad night, Misty and Brock both had an eventful one. They'd both been shackled up alongside Pikachu and Chikorita, who were both trapped inside glass domes. Professor Oak explained that Gary had used his Alazakam to teleport himself to Pallet, procure him and Ash's mother and teleport back out during the afternoon so no one could be the wiser. He also mentioned that before Gary had "captured" them, he'd sent Tracey to examine the abilities of Scyther and Scizor and to figure out why Scyther's evolved form lost speed power when it evolved. 

"But why would Gary do something like team up with Giovanni? He leads Team Rocket!" Misty said. 

"Possibly because he offered Gary something he couldn't refuse, like a rare Pokemon." 

"Are you guys alright? We heard on the news that Ash was attacked by someone with a Persian and he almost died!" Mrs. Ketchum said, hiding her worry from Misty and Brock. 

"Uh…" Misty was good at a lot of things, but lying to someone who she deeply trusted and respected wasn't one of them. "Yeah, but the poison was drained out of him and he's doing fine now." 

"At least, he will be." Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Chikorita, Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum all looked up to see Gary, with Umbreon at his side like usual. Hanging out on the sidelines was Team Rocket, mainly Jessie, James and Meowth. 

__

"Pika! Pika pi, pikachu!" 

Meowth snickered and translated for everyone else. "Pikachu said that if we don't release them now, the twerp's gonna be flying here any second now and tear this place up!" 

"I'd like to see him try." Giovanni said in a menacing tone, walking in at that second with Persian by him. 

"Why are you doing this?" Misty yelled angrily. 

"Simple-I want the Legendary Pokemon, which includes the two you and your boyfriend have acquired, and I'll get them by any means necessary!" 

Not even hiding a smirk from his face, the leader of Team Rocket stepped over to Misty, found the Heavy Ball and plucked it from her side. 

"Hey-that's mine! Give it back!" 

"You didn't say 'please.' GO!" A second later, Raikou revealed himself. Professor Oak, Mrs. Ketchum, Gary, Jessie, James and Meowth stood in awe in the presence of the Legendary Pokemon. 

"If my partner is correct, these Legendary Pokemon are linked by some form of nature-Raikou and Zapdos, Lightning; Moltres and Entei, Fire; Suicune and Articuno, Water; Lugia and Ho-oh are linked by the air around us, commonly known as the sky. You and our young Mr. Ketchum have captured two Legendary types each-Lightning and Fire, which leaves only Water and the sky. Now, if that link were to be broken, what do you think would happen to the famous Pokemon trainer who is currently on his way to rescue his 'damsel in distress?' Why don't we find out!" Giovanni pulled out a Pokeball from his pocket that looked like a regular one but had the color of blue at the top with the letter 'M' engraved in it. Professor Oak gasped in astonishment. 

"But how? That Pokeball isn't supposed to be known about for at least another few months!" 

"Your grandson-don't you recall giving him a prototype during his adventures in the Johto League?" came the response. "He never used it, and now it shall serve me." 

"What are you gonna do-capture Raikou? That Pokemon belongs to Misty, and there's no way for you to claim it!" Brock retorted. 

"I think there is." Giovanni snapped his fingers and Persian hissed before jumping into the air and ramming his head into the Heavy Ball, cracking it on impact! 

"That was Persian's Skull Bash!" Brock said. 

"And this…is Persian's Hyper Beam." Giovanni noted as Persian opened his mouth wide and a white ball appeared inside. 

"Guys…" Meowth warned, instantly curling up into a ball. "…Duck." 

"NO!" Misty cried out, worried about the outcome. "Raikou, use your Thunder-" 

WHAM! The Hyper Beam connected and the Heavy Ball was split in two! Misty winced with worry, expecting something terrible to happen, but to her surprise, she was fine. 

"Now, with this Pokeball, no trainer will ever have to worry about battling the Pokemon they want. Just one throw and the Pokemon can't escape. Watch." 

__

"Warning: unidentified human and a Charizard are approaching the base. Repeat: unidentified human and a Charizard approaching the base." 

"That's Ash!" Misty yelled excitedly. 

__

"Pika pi!"/_"Chikori!" _

"Like he can stop me-Pokeball-" 

WHAM! A powerful Flamethrower collided with the window above their heads, cracking it, but not breaking. That caused Giovanni to drop the mysterious Pokeball, but his anger had been intensified. 

(A/N: I know I've done this before, but humor me, okay? Try to imagine the music you heard when Ash and Charizard battled Dragonite during the Orange League Championship!) 

Smiling broadly, Ash was pleased with himself while being safely perched on Charizard's back. 

"GIVE BACK MISTY, PIKACHU AND THE OTHERS NOW!" Ash growled angrily into the microphone he'd bought earlier that day, his voice amplified because of the speakers that were secured on Charizard's sides. 

__

"And Misty says I don't know how to hook up some speakers-once she sees this, she'll eat her words! But first, I have to save her!" 

"Let's bring it to 'em, Charizard! Flamethrower!" Ash demanded. 

__

"CHARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" The Fire/Flying type responded by firing a second burst of fire that struck the window, but still didn't break it. 

"Hmm-still isn't working. There's gotta be a way to break inside there and find the others." Ash muttered, not seeing a pair of guns on the side of the ship take careful aim toward them, at least not until he heard a voice say, _"I myself usually detest weapons like this, but I need them for safekeeping. I don't know how your Charizard was able to fly up here with those…_things _on his side, but I'm sure you don't have much maneuverability." _

"THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG! WHENEVER I WANT, I CAN HAVE CHARIZARD GET RID OF THESE THINGS AT ANYTIME!" With a motioning nod from Ash, Charizard quickly used his tail to discard the unwanted pieces of machinery. At the same time, the guns started firing at them! 

"Waa! Quick, Charizard-time to fly!" Barely in time, Charizard dodged the deadly weaponry and spun around to confuse his opponent. 

__

"There's no escape, my young friend. You may as well surrender and join your friends." 

"You can't call me a friend, 'cause you captured my friends and my girlfriend! Let them go now!" Ash yelled as loud as he could. In response, the guns started firing again, this time at point-blank range! 

Thanks to the cracks Charizard had made, Misty and the others were able to hear most of Ash's words, but mainly the gunfire sounding outside. 

"ASH, LOOK OUT!" Misty screamed worriedly. Mrs. Ketchum was too concerned about Ash's safety to call out. 

__

"PIKA PI!"/_"CHIKORI!" _

Ash was lucky he could hear Misty's warning, as well as Chikorita and Pikachu's cries of worry. He turned and saw the guns fire directly at point-blank range! 

"Charizard, look out!" Ash said. Grunting, the Fire Pokemon swerved and avoided the deadly barrage of bullets! 

"Okay, now-try your Take Down attack on that window!" Nodding, Charizard flew as fast as he could toward the window. Everyone who was inside watched as the two of them came closer and closer to the window, then…WHAM! Charizard collided fiercely with the window, cracking it even more, but it still didn't break. 

(A/N: Here's where said music from earlier would end!) 

"He's determined, no matter the cost, to save you-commendable, but futile. Behold-the Master Ball!" Giovanni hissed, holding up the prototype Pokeball in his hand. 

"Don't do it!" Brock warned. 

"ASH, GET IN HERE!" Misty cried. 

"Now I shall claim Raikou as my own. GO!" Giovanni tossed the Master Ball toward Raikou just as Charizard and Ash finally broke inside the base! 

__

"Warning: Too much damage done to the infrastructure of the base. Must make a splash landing near Azalea Town's outer borders." 

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Ash cried out, motioning for Charizard to dive at the Master Ball, but before he could, it struck Raikou and sucked him in! Everyone watched as the ball shook and rattled, Ash, Misty, Brock, nearly everyone inside except for Giovanni hoping that Raikou would prove them wrong, that he would break free…

Then, after a few seconds of shaking, the Master Ball stopped and pinged. 

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Ash wailed in extreme pain as he fell from Charizard's back and hit the ground hard, the wounds on his arm reopening fully and the blood flowing out. 

"ASH!!" Misty struggled to free herself from the bonds, but to no avail-they remained in place. 

"_PIKA PI!!!!" _/"_CHIKORI!!!!!!" _ Pikachu and Chikorita cried out sadly, being helplessly forced to watch Ash suffer, and knowing they could do nothing to stop it. 

"Now I have a Legendary Pokemon-one of four! Who can stop me now? GO!" Giovanni yelled defiantly, tossing the Master Ball in the air and watching as Raikou reappeared in front of his captives, no longer Misty's Pokemon. 

Ash groaned in agony, feeling even more pain radiating through his body as he writhed on the ground, trying to grab a Pokeball. 

"You…won't get…away with…this! YAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Ash suddenly screamed once again, feeling his heart burning from the inside out. 

"But I have. And you can't stop me! No one can!" 

__

"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" Charizard roared in anger as he fired his Dragon Rage attack straight at Giovanni. The leader of Team Rocket grunted as the Master Ball was sent flying from his grasp, slightly burned on one side. 

"Grab that ball!" Brock and Giovanni chorused. Jessie, James and Gary all reached for it, Gary reaching it first. Giovanni grinned, thinking the ball was back in his court. To his surprise, Gary tossed it in Charizard's direction. 

"Use that attack again!" Gary advised. Charizard looked toward Ash for confirmation. Feeling blood trickle down the side of his face, Ash gasped out weakly, "Sunny…Day. Burn that ball to…cinders!!!!" 

Charizard summoned up all the anger from inside his body, remembering all the times he'd been mistreated-whether it was by Damien or being told by multiple trainers that he needed "more training." The only one who had ever believed in him, the only one who had confidence in him ever since the day he claimed him as his Pokemon, was now in pain and agony due to this one man…

__

"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!" Charizard shot an extremely powerful Dragon Rage attack at the flying Master Ball. The instant the attack hit the ball, it exploded on contact, sending tiny cinders in the air. 

Ash groaned in relief, feeling all the pain vanish. He got to his feet and was steadied by Charizard, who had been standing by him the entire time. 

"Traitor! The next time we meet, the both of you shall die!" Giovanni growled, racing toward the side doors with Persian hissing in his wake. Jessie, James and Meowth eyed Gary and offered him a smile before running toward the hanger door. 

"Thanks, Gary." Ash replied before falling to his knees. Charizard caught Ash and helped steady him back up. 

"Let's just say you owe me a battle, huh? If I'm right, the keys are over here!" Gary reached inside a compartment and pulled out a set of keys. "Here you go, Granddad!" 

"Nice job, Gary." Professor Oak freed himself, then freed Mrs. Ketchum and Misty, both who immediately ran over to Ash's aid. Once Pikachu and Chikorita were freed from their glass domes, they also ran to see if Ash needed any help. 

"Are you okay, Ash?" Misty asked worriedly. 

"Why didn't you tell me about Goldenrod, Ash? Did you think I couldn't handle it? Wouldn't I want to know that somebody attacked my only son with a Persian and almost killed him? Remember-you're _my _whole world, even if you're a Pokemon trainer!" Ash weakly nodded at his mother's words of encouragement, even if most of them were chiding him. 

"I think I'm okay, and the reason I didn't want to tell you is because I already worry you enough being out on the road, and if you'd heard I'd almost gotten killed, then I was afraid something would happen to you, Mom. I'm sorry." A moment later, Mrs. Ketchum pulled Ash into a tender hug, being careful to avoid the dried up blood. 

"Don't you ever be sorry for trying to look out for others' well being, Ash." 

__

"Pika pi!" 

"Chikori!" Ash laughed happily as Pikachu and Chikorita jumped into his arms, both of them nuzzling into his chest. 

"It's great to have you both back, and in one piece!" 

"Did you really have a set of speakers hooked up to Charizard, Ash?" Brock asked, clasping his hand with his friend's. 

"Yeah-and Misty said I didn't know how to set speakers up!" Ash joked, stifling a laugh. 

"Hey-where's Togepi?" Misty suddenly spoke up. 

Pikachu used Quick Attack, running off into the side doors Giovanni used, then reappearing with Togepi in tow. 

"Thanks, Pikachu, but where was he?" 

__

"Pika, pikachu!" 

"In that one room we were in before, Misty. Togepi was sleeping almost the entire time." Ash explained. 

That's when they all felt the ground shake under their feet, which meant they'd landed. 

"Let's get to Azalea Town as fast as we can-" Gary began, but Ash interrupted him. 

"Not so fast, Gary. Misty has to recapture a certain Pokemon." Ash said, holding out his Heavy Ball.   


"But, Ash, that's your last Heavy Ball. I'll just use my own to capture Raikou." 

"No-you need that to catch Suicune. I'll just have Kurt make one before we leave here. It'll be okay, Mist-I promise." Unshed tears grazed Misty's eyes as she accepted the Pokeball from her boyfriend's hand. 

"Thanks, Ash. Heavy Ball-GO!" The Heavy Ball collided with Raikou, and as he was pulled in, both Ash and Misty swore they saw him smile. 

__

Even though the link between Ash and Misty nature-wise was momentarily broken, nothing can break the link between their hearts! But was that the last Master Ball in Giovanni's possession, or is this just the beginning? Find out as Ash and Misty's quest to seek the Legendary Pokemon continues! 


	10. Chapter IX: Return of an old Friend!

Me: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's Ashy! _(The Tonight Show music from the 80's plays as Ash exits behind some curtains, with Chikorita and Pikachu both clinging onto his shoulders) _

Ash: Was this really necessary to do? I've gotta train and get badges for the Johto League! 

Me: For now, I need you-and your Pokemon-for this story, as well as this chapter. You can go do what you normally do on Saturday. By the way, I don't own Pokemon, nor do I own "The Song of Jigglypuff." 

Ash: Good thing you don't-who knows where this show'd be if you did…

Me: What was that? 

Ash: (gulps) Nothing! Not a word. (laughs weakly) 

Me: (sighs) You're lucky Chikorita's there-and Pikachu. 

Ash: And if they weren't? 

Me: I'd challenge you to a board game. 

Ash: Let's get this chapter started already! 

Pikachu/Chikorita: _Pi!_/_Chiko! _(Yeah!) 

****

Pokemon: The Power of Two

Chapter IX-Return of an old friend! 

__

In our last adventure, Ash carried out his plan to save Misty, Pikachu, Chikorita and Brock the following day by getting some speakers and a microphone and attaching the speakers to Charizard before takeoff. Despite the air battle Ash and Charizard found themselves in once they found the airship, nothing could have prepared them for what was going on inside-Giovanni had destroyed Misty's Heavy Ball-after releasing Raikou from it-and captured him by using Gary's stolen prototype Master Ball! That act broke the link between Misty and Ash by the laws of nature, causing Ash indescribable pain and agony! If it wasn't for Gary turning on Team Rocket's leader, they would still be in Lawrence's airship right now instead of being back on the road, continuing their quest to seek out Suicune and Ho-oh. 

(Theme song; Fanfare starts as Ash says the name of the episode) 

Ash: Return of an old friend! 

For the second time since the adventure started, Ash and Misty found themselves 

conversing with Mewtwo, the most powerful Pokemon in existence at his restored home 

somewhere in the Johto regions. 

"Why is Ash always the one getting hurt instead of me? I can take the pain, I'm sure of 

it!" Misty insisted, trying to keep her anger in check for once. 

"Just trust me. For now, it is best you do not know why I am allowing only Ash to feel pain. Excellent plan Espeon helped you concoct with those speakers, wasn't it?" 

"Yeah, great plan. What did Giovanni mention to Misty about us being connected by nature itself? What about Molly? Did she really send Brock that letter, or what? And what about Gary? What's his stake in this?" Ash spoke up, unable to restrain himself 

from asking. 

"Giovanni offered him a deal he couldn't refuse. All you need to know about Gary is this: he isn't out of the picture yet. You may encounter him during the most critical time in 

this journey, and as for Molly, she wasn't the one who sent Brock that letter. That was 

me. You know as well as I do contact with that young girl would prove impossible, even with e-mail. The Legendary Pokemon are all connected in some form, way or shape, with the forces of nature-Articuno and Suicune, Water. Trust me-Ice is just a frozen version of water; everyone knows that. Moltres, Entei and even Ho-oh are connected with Fire. Lightning connects Zapdos and Raiken. That's one reason why you felt pain, Ash-your own connection with Pikachu connected you with Raiken. However, Giovanni was mistaken about one thing-Lugia isn't connected with the sky, but with others who possess Psychic power, such as myself, Ash's Espeon, and even Mew. Until next time, Chosen Ones…" That said, Ash and Misty were returned to the last point they'd left-back on the road with Brock, Togepi and Pikachu. 

"It's a good thing Gary returned Professor Oak and your mother back to Pallet, isn't it Ash?" Brock said calmly, not even suspecting that something was amiss. 

"Uh…yeah, it sure is!" 

"Where are we going Ash?" Misty asked in a singsong tone of voice. Ash shuddered with slight irritation as he turned toward his girlfriend, Pikachu perched on his left shoulder. 

"Simple-to the Azalea Town Gym! There's an old friend battling Bugsy who wants to say hi to you guys." Ash explained. 

"But, Ash, we need to try to find Suicune and Ho-oh before Gary or anyone else does." 

Ash nodded, showing Misty his patented grin. "I know, but Mewtwo never said we couldn't make a pitstop, right?" 

"Uh…" At that instant, Pikachu was snagged by a well-aimed net, which plucked him right off of Ash's shoulder! 

"Wha-? Pikachu!" 

__

"Pika pi!" Ash, Misty, Brock and Togepi all looked up to see Jessie, James and Meowth back in 

their Meowth balloon, high in the sky. 

"Not you again!" Ash exclaimed impatiently. 

"Oh, but it is. Even though we helped you out in some situations…" Jessie began. 

"We can't let that keep us from our ultimate goal-to capture Pikachu!" James added. 

"To protect the world from devastation…" 

"…To unite all peoples within our nation…" 

At that moment, Ash pulled out one of his Heavy Balls attached to his waist, and two of 

his PokeBalls. Misty did the same, with the exception of the PokeBall; Brock grinned at 

his friends, pulling off one of his own PokeBalls as well. 

"Chikorita, Espeon, Entei…GO!" Ash yelled, tossing a Heavy Ball and two PokeBalls in the air. 

"Go, Raikou!" 

"Onix…GOOOOOOOOO!" Brock demanded. 

Chikorita and Espeon were the only Pokemon who stood out of place, as they were both 

shorter than basically all the Pokemon there, Togepi excluded, but that didn't matter to 

either one of them. What mattered to them-mainly Chikorita-was helping Ash out and 

trying to make him forget the previous days. 

"Hey-what have we told you twerps about the motto? Never interrupt it!" James yelled 

angrily. 

__

"Wobbuffet!" 

"Onix, bring Team Rocket down." Brock suggested calmly. Before Team Rocket could 

even try to retaliate, the gigantic Rock Pokemon brought the balloon down. 

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf to free Pikachu from that net." Ash advised. Always one to 

please her trainer-and I mean always-Chikorita fired two razor-sharp leaves at the net, 

cutting it and freeing Pikachu. 

"Nice job! Now bring 'em back up!" Brock added. Onix sent them back up with ease, 

letting go once they were back in the air. 

"Entei, use your Flamethrower!" Ash yelled out. Using his Psychic connection, Ash 

suggested, _"Espeon, use Psybeam!" _

Not one to be outdone, especially by her own boyfriend, Misty yelled out too. "Raikou, 

use your Thunder attack!" 

Roaring, both Legendary types fired a powerful burst of flame and bolts of lightning at 

the same time Espeon shot a beam of concentrated light straight at Team Rocket, causing the balloon to explode on impact. 

"Why can't good things happen to bad people?!" Jessie complained as she, Wobbuffet, 

James and Meowth were sent flying out of their destroyed balloon. 

"I don't know, but this is the first time we've been blasted out this early in the storyline." James muttered. 

"True, true." Meowth said.   
"We're blasting off again…" 

__

"Wobbu…" _(ping!) _

"Great job, everybody!" Ash complimented calmly, laughing as Pikachu jumped into his arms and holding back a wince the second Chikorita used her Vine Whip attack to perch herself on Ash's right shoulder, but failing. 

"Ahh! Be careful up there, Chikorita." Ash suggested politely, trying not to hurt 

Chikorita's feelings too badly like he'd accidentally done during a troublesome adventure with a Teddiursa long ago. (A/N: You've gotta remember the episode-it just came on 

how long ago?) 

"Chiko…" Tears came to Chikorita's eyes, but it wasn't because of what Ash had said-it was because the Grass Pokemon had done the one thing she'd told herself she'd never 

do-hurt her trainer, in anyway, shape or form. Smiling, Ash carefully pulled Chikorita off of his shoulder, first putting Pikachu onto the ground. 

"It's okay, Chikorita. I know you didn't intentionally try to hurt me, so I'll just forget 

about the whole thing if you do, alright?" Despite her tears, Chikorita forced a tiny smile and agreed with Ash. 

"Now, the question is this-where are we gonna find a Pokemon like Suicune in the Johto region?" Ash questioned calmly, recalling Entei as well as Espeon and seeing that Misty and Brock had both recalled Raikou and Onix. 

"We could always try a cave of some kind." Brock replied. 

"And where are we going to find a cave in Azalea Town, Brock?" Misty said irritably, 

being held back by Pikachu and Ash, respectively. 

"Well, if you go out of Azalea Town by the east, there's the Union Cave. It depends on which way you're coming, or going." Ash and the others turned to see…

Giovanni was fuming with hidden anger as he ordered his Team Rocket minions to work faster to repair Lawrence's airship. 

"Next time, I rely on my own resources to battle that little boy! The cloning device better be activated!" Giovanni hissed angrily. 

"Trust me-you have your own endless supply of Master Balls as we speak." the collector said calmly. Giovanni grinned with patience. 

"The first piece of good news I've heard all week. Find me Butch and Cassidy! I need them for a special mission…" Giovanni was so busy concentrating on that, he didn't notice a suspicious person sneak past his security with two of his cloned Master Balls in his hands. 

"Bugsy! I was wondering when we'd run into you." Ash exclaimed in surprise, getting a good look at the Gym Leader of Azalea once more. He'd grown quite a bit since Ash had won his Hive Badge long ago-his hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and his clothes 

were an even darker shade of green, but other than that, Bugsy was still the same trainer who Ash befriended at the beginning of his journey through Johto. 

"Ash! I see you still haven't evolved your Chikorita, although seeing that Grass-type battle against a Nidoking and a Pidgeot during your Johto League match proves your skill. 

Congratulations!" 

"Thanks-I think." Ash admitted, scratching the back of his head a second later. Ash was 

about to ask Bugsy if he'd run into Efram when they were suddenly interrupted. 

__

"Jiggly!" Ash, Misty, Brock and the Pokemon gasped in amazement as they all slowly 

turned to see another old friend. 

__

1st Verse: Anytime, anyplace, anywhere-with trouble brewing or laughter in the air

With a smile, with a sigh, with all the right stuff, there are so many times when the Song is just enough 

Magical powers in the lush grass in the shade of Mt. Moon make the song…soothe you

"Jigglypuff! How'd it find us all the way out here?!" Ash exclaimed. 

"Who knows, but we should go now before it-" Misty began, but she never finished her 

sentence. 

Chorus: (Jigglypuff sings) The power of the melody moves you…

Jigglypuff: Jiggly! 

2nd Verse: When it all seems lost, out of control, when the struggle breaks down and fear takes its toll, you can count on a friend who's just tough enough and the song that's alive in the heart of Jigglypuff

Hours and hours in the lush grass at the base of Mt. Moon make the song…soothe you

"Jigglypuff…jiggly…puff…Jigglypuff…jiggly…" It didn't take that long for Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Chikorita, Togepi and Bugsy to fall asleep once this Pokemon used its Sing attack. And it took even less time for Jigglypuff to realize its "audience" had gone to sleep! 

__

"Jigglypuff? Puff!!" 

Chorus: (Jigglypuff sings) The power of the melody moves you, the Sing attack grooves you, the power of the melody moves you…(Jigglypuff: Jiggly! (sings again)) 

Bridge: Defense Curl, think again; Pound hard, you'll never win; Double Slap, that's nothin' new; Double Edge, you're bound to lose; Body Slam, it's all wrong-

The real power's in the Song

3rd Verse: Anytime, anyplace, anywhere-with trouble brewing or laughter in the air, you can count on a friend who's just tough enough and the song that's alive in the heart of Jigglypuff

Magical powers in the lush grass at the shade of Mt. Moon make the song…woo you

The song soothes you

Chorus: (Jigglypuff sings) The power of the melody moves you, the Sing attack grooves you, the power of the melody moves you…(Jigglypuff enters in and sings as the chorus repeats until end) 

Jigglypuff: (excited) …Jigglypuff! 

Ash yawned as he woke up to see his girlfriend-covered with squiggly lines all over her 

face! 

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash and Misty both screamed, waking up everybody else at that moment. 

"Not again…" groaned Brock irritably, struggling to wipe his face clean with his 

handkerchief. 

__

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed as he noticed Chikorita covered neatly from head to toe with 

marks over her body; Togepi, as usual, trilled excitedly, even with marks all over his 

body! 

"Does that Jigglypuff belong to either of you?" Bugsy asked grimly. 

"If it did, we probably wouldn't use it in a Pokemon match!" Ash cracked while 

attempting to clean Pikachu and Chikorita off. "Where's this cave you mentioned before we got serenaded to sleep?" 

"To the east of Azalea Town, past the Slowpoke well." 

"Alright-let's get going, guys!" Ash declared confidently, but Misty grabbed him by his 

left shoulder and stopped him. 

"Ash, what about food? Sure, we've gained some sleep, but we never did get to eat since after we got away from Giovanni!" Ash thought about it for a moment and knew he had 

to agree with Misty. 

"Guess you're right. The Union cave can wait 'til tomorrow!" 

__

It looks like Jigglypuff really gave our heroes a detour-into dreamland! Will they be able to find Suicune and Ho-oh before Giovanni does? Let's hope so! 

"Why are we always the ones blasted off at the beginning or near the end?" Jessie ranted, next to James and Meowth, the three of them sewing up the balloon for the umpteenth 

time. 

"No one really knows. I guess we just can't catch a break in Johto." James said. At that 

moment, Jigglypuff waddled up next to them. 

__

"Wobbuffet!" 

"Jigglypuff!" 

"Hey, who let you-AHHHHHHHHH! It's Jigglypuff!" yelled Jessie, her anger replaced 

by shock. 

"Quick-into the woods before it-" Meowth began, but just like with Ash and his friends, 

he didn't get to complete his sentence. 

__

"Jigglypuff…Jiggly…puff…Jigglypuff…Jiggly…" 


	11. Chapter X: Evolution Solution!

Me: I don't own Pokemon, as usual. (laughs crazily) 

Chikorita: _Chiko, chiko? _(What's with him?) 

Ash: I wish I knew, Chikorita. 

Me: (stops laughing momentarily) Since I'm probably driving all the readers away, I'll let you all know at once-I just watched Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls, and the part that always makes me bust a gut is when Ace fights that native, loses and has to endure exquisite pain because of two arrows lodged in his legs! That's why this chapter will have some humor, as well as romance because of the kind deed Ash does, but it should still fit with the storyline-I think. (starts laughing again) 

Ash: He's actually scaring me, guys. 

Me: (stops laughing again) Okay, I'm better now. "Sissy girl…" (busts out laughing) 

Ash: That's it! Pikachu-Thunderbolt attack! 

Pikachu: (powers up) _Pika…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! _ (All right…YOU ASKED FOR IT, SO I'M BRINGIN' ON THE THUNDER!) 

Me: Reheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeealy? (drops to the ground due to the power of the Thunderbolt) 

****

Pokemon: The Power of Two

Chapter X-Evolution Solution! 

__

"I'll have you know I have the reflexes of a cat, and the speed of a mongoose. Throw it-I dare ya!" –Ace Ventura, _Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls_

In the previous adventure, Ash and Misty had been informed by Mewtwo that Gary hadn't taken himself out of the picture entirely, and that they might run into him at a critical moment when they wouldn't want him to. With some help from Bugsy, the Azalea Town Gym Leader who Ash faced with the help of Cyndaquil, our heroes were on their way to a cave outside of Azalea Town when they were interrupted by Jigglypuff, the Singing Pokemon who we haven't seen much of since the incident with Snubble! Now, that Jigglypuff has exited stage right, Ash is just moments away from facing Bugsy again before he, Misty and Brock leave once again to hunt down the remaining two Legendary Pokemon…

(Theme song; Fanfare starts as Misty says the name of the episode) 

Misty: Evolution Solution! 

Ash smirked widely as he prepared to pluck one of his PokeBalls from his side. Despite the previous event with Jigglypuff, and the fact that he and Misty still had to hunt down Suicune and Ho-oh, two Legendary Pokemon, he had promised Liza, Whitney, Bugsy and Falkner matches and he wasn't one to go back on his word. 

"How about we have a double Pokemon battle-two Pokemon each, and if one trainer's Pokemon faints, the opponent wins the match?" Bugsy asked calmly. 

"I've already been in a match like that-twice, but I'm ready when you are!" Ash replied. 

"That settles it-a two-on-two Pokemon battle. Begin the match when ready!" Brock demanded. 

"Okay-Scyther, Scizor, go!" Ash gulped as two Pokemon appeared on the battlefield-one, he'd been forced to battle with on numerous occasions during his adventures-and Tracey had that Pokemon as part of his arsenal; the second one, he'd faced once and barely won with the help of Heracross. But Heracross wasn't with him at the moment. 

"Think carefully, Ash-one's a Bug-type, while the other one's not only a Bug/Steel-type, but its Scyther's evolved form!" Misty cautioned. Ash gritted his teeth as he finally pulled out one PokeBall. 

"I know, Mist. I know. Both are strong against Psychic, which means I can't use Espeon. Against both Scyther _and _Scizor, I shouldn't even think of sending out Chikorita. Pikachu was taken out by Scyther the last time we battled Bugsy, and I don't have Cyndaquil with me to back me up this time, but…that's it!" Ash pulled out one of his two Heavy Balls, figuring that this match would be a piece of cake. 

"I choose Charizard, and I choose…ENTEI!" 

__

"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!" The two Fire-type Pokemon both simultaneously fired two blasts of fire high in the air! Bugsy had to admit-he was impressed. 

"Who knew you had a Charizard and one extremely rare Pokemon on your team-both of who are Fire-types?" Bugsy asked, the smile on his face increased despite the heavy disadvantage he had. 

"Yeah, I just woke up one morning and thought to myself, 'Why not go out and find yourself a Charizard and one extremely rare Pokemon no one's ever laid eyes on throughout all of existence?'" Ash cracked, not able to stifle a laugh. Pikachu giggled as well, standing by Ash's side; Misty chuckled lightly while Brock hid a smirk that rapidly appeared and disappeared on his face. 

"GO, Charizard, Entei!" Ash yelled confidently. The two Pokemon growled with patience as they both raced out onto the battlefield, side by side. 

"Scyther, Scizor, remember the strategy we planned!" Bugsy cautioned. 

Ash's eyes narrowed. Bugsy had warned him that he would be a better trainer than he'd been beforehand and his Scizor was living proof! But, he'd told Bugsy that he would also be a better trainer as well-capturing an Espeon and Entei proved that, too. Still, he shouldn't underestimate Bugsy's skills. 

"Charizard, Entei, use Tackle attack!" Ash advised. Roaring, both Pokemon rushed their opponents: Charizard was taking on Scyther, Entei was handling Scizor. 

"Scyther, Scizor-Double Team!" Ash gasped as both Bug Pokemon multiplied right in front of his own prepared team of Pokemon! 

"Don't let 'em fool you! Both of you-Flamethrower!" Ash demanded. 

__

"CHARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!" Charizard and Entei both fired multiple Flamethrower attacks, eradicating a Scyther here and a Scizor there, but no matter how many they got rid of, two more appeared in its place! 

__

"Pika!" Pikachu gasped in surprise, pleased for once that Ash hadn't sent _him _out to battle! 

__

"Toge!" 

"Brock, isn't this how Ash lost to Efram during that one contest for those Leaf Stones?" Misty asked. 

"I'm glad one of us remembered. If Ash doesn't come up with something real fast, Charizard and Entei are really gonna be in a lot of trouble!" Brock warned. Ash, meanwhile, was gritting his teeth in exasperation, struggling to come up with a worthwhile plan to stop the rapid clones from showing up. 

__

"What can I do? No matter how many times Charizard and Entei get rid of Scyther and Scizor's clones, more keep popping up! If there was only some way to-" 

"That's it! Entei, use a Fire Blast attack against all of them! Charizard, grab Scyther once Entei does that and finish it off with a Seismic Toss!" Ash declared, the solution to his problem figured out within seconds. Entei then called up all the fire energy in his body, then sent it flying in one gigantic star of fiery energy! The second it hit, all of the Scyther and Scizor clones vanished, leaving a dazed Scyther and Scizor. Grinning, for the first time in a long time, Charizard ignored Ash's order and grabbed Scizor with his hands and spun the Bug/Steel Pokemon around in the air, the Earth shown once more in the background. WHAM! Scizor connected with the ground moments later and Charizard landed gently beside Ash and Entei. 

"Scizor is unable to battle. Charizard and Entei are the winners!" Brock said. 

"WE DID IT!" Ash whooped excitedly next to Pikachu; Charizard and Entei both fired hot blasts of flame into the sky once more before Ash recalled them back. 

"That's one powerful Entei you have there, Ash. If I were you, I wouldn't give it up-not to anybody! And this was a great match." Bugsy said, shaking hands with Ash. 

"Thanks. Before I forget, did you run into Efram sometime ago? He wanted to challenge you for a Hive Badge." 

"Yeah-he could be after your title, Ash. That Jumpluff may be a Grass Pokemon, but it had great speed and was able to continuously use Double Team to confuse Scyther." 

"I thought Efram had a Skiploom." Misty interjected. Ash shook his head, facing his girlfriend at that time. 

"Skiploom evolved after our match-not right away, but after a few more battles." Ash explained. 

"Now can we go into the Union Cave?" Brock asked grimly. Ash nodded, eager to see what Pokemon they would run into next. 

"Good luck, Ash. Before I forget, the Cave's exit may be near Violet City, so be careful." 

"Thanks, Bugsy." Ash said while leading Pikachu and the others toward the entrance. 

"If you see Efram again, tell him we said hi!" Misty added. 

__

"Pika, pika!" 

"Toge-toge-prrrrrrri!" 

"Don't worry-I will!" 

"Did you hear that? They're going into Union Cave to try to find one of those Legendary Pokemon!" 

"I did, and if what the boss said is true, we may need to be on our guard for this one!" 

"It's a good thing we decided to backtrack and heal the Pokemon at the Pokemon Center before we came in." Ash muttered, using the flame on the tip of Charizard's tail to see where they were going. 

"You mean _you _wanted to backtrack and heal _your _Pokemon at the Pokemon Center." Misty retorted, not being able to keep from ribbing Ash like she used to do in the old days. 

"You almost make me feel sorry I chose to get this!" Ash pulled out an evolution stone from his pocket, causing Pikachu, Misty and Brock to gasp in amazement. 

"You got me…a Water Stone?" Misty felt tears come to her eyes, but she refused to allow them to fall. 

"Mm-hmm. Luckily for me, Maizie was able to tell me where I could find them, since they're rare out here in this part of Johto." 

Unable to keep them from flowing, Misty let the tears trickle down her cheeks. "Ash Ketchum…this is the nicest thing you've done for me…Thank you!" Misty lunged forward and pulled Ash into a tight hug. 

"Now all you have to decide which Pokemon you're gonna use it on-Poliwhirl, or Staryu." Brock said. After Ash wiped her tears off, Misty shook her head and turned back around. 

"That decision's already made, Brock-since I already have a Starmie on the team, I can use the Water Stone on Poliwhirl-if he wants to, I mean. Poliwhirl, I CHOOSE YOU!" 

__

"Poliwhirl!" The Water Pokemon exited his PokeBall once again. 

"Look what Ash got me, Poliwhirl-a Water Stone! Would you like to use it to evolve into a Poliwrath?" Misty asked sweetly while handing Togepi to Brock. Poliwhirl remembered what had occurred when he'd been forced to battle a Poliwrath during the Seaking Catching competition. He'd almost lost, if it weren't for Misty and the other Pokemon…

__

Flashback 

"So what if you're not as fully evolved as Poliwrath? Lots of great Pokemon aren't fully evolved yet, and you're a great Pokemon! You have strengths Poliwrath doesn't have, and if you do the best you can, they can't ever call you a wimp!" 

End flashback 

Closing his eyes, Poliwhirl reached out one hand for the Water Stone as it glittered in Misty's hand. 

"Stop right there!" two voices chorused. Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Charizard, Poliwhirl and Togepi all turned to see…not the Team Rocket members they'd been expecting. 

"I knew following the twerps in secret would pay off! Now look how close we are to them!" James whispered to Jessie. 

"Yes, but we're not there yet, so we should all just keep quiet until-"

"Prepare for trouble!" 

"Make it double!" 

"Hey, James-that doesn't sound like us." Jessie admitted as she, James and Meowth revealed themselves and not that far from where Ash and co. were. 

"That sounds like…Cassidy and Botch!" James said. 

"The name's _Butch! _ What are you three nincompoops doing here?!" 

"Same as always-to capture Pikachu! What are you and that wimpy Raticate doing here?" Meowth retorted, Wobbuffet suddenly appearing next to him. 

__

"Wobbuffet!" 

"The boss figured he'd need more success stories and less laughter, so he sent us to help you out in beating these trainers-" The instant Cassidy turned around, Ash, Misty, Brock and the others were all gone! 

"How'd they do that?" James exclaimed. 

"Maybe they're magicians secretly and never told us." Meowth mumbled. 

__

"Wobbuffet!" 

"It's a good thing those three showed up after all-we were able to make it away safely!" Misty said. 

"Don't forget, Mist-you were gonna use that Water Stone to make Poliwhirl evolve." Ash added. Misty nodded and turned back around to her Pokemon. 

"You ready, Poliwhirl?" 

__

"Poliwhirl!" Poliwhirl reached for the Water Stone and grabbed it tightly with his gloved hand. Immediately, it started glowing and so did Poliwhirl! 

"Ahhhhh!" 

__

"Pika…" 

"Toge-toge!" 

Poliwhirl grew slightly, but still remained the same. His eyes narrowed a bit, and muscles appeared around his arms. The instant the light faded, Poliwhirl was gone, and the Water Stone disappeared entirely. A brand-new Poliwrath stood in Poliwhirl's place! 

__

"Poliwrath!" 

"Congratulations, Misty!" Ash said happily, pulling out Dexter. 

__

"Poliwrath: The Tadpole Pokemon, the evolved form of Poliwhirl. After evolving into this fully evolved version of Poliwag, Poliwrath can now use Fighting attacks, such as Submission or Seismic Toss." 

"Way to go, Poliwrath!" Misty yelled excitedly, slapping a high-five with Poliwrath. At that moment, a powerful Hydro Pump attack shot out from the cave and struck Misty, sending her flying to the ground! 

"Waaaaa! Misty!" Ash quickly ran over to Misty, worried for her safety. 

__

"Pikachu pi!" 

"Are you okay, Mist? Say something!" Ash pleaded, already feeling tears well up in his eyes. Groaning, the young Water Pokemon trainer looked up at Ash and smiled weakly at him before trying to get back up. 

"I'm fine, Ash…I think. Now help me up, because I think I know who fired that Hydro Pump!" Misty's caution proved to be right as seconds later, Suicune, the Legendary Pokemon of Water, appeared. Ash rolled his eyes while pulling out Dexter once more. 

__

"Suicune: The Legendary Pokemon. Details about this extremely rare Pokemon are unknown." 

"…About this extremely rare Pokemon are unknown, we've heard it a million times." Ash responded cynically. "Pikachu, are you ready?" 

__

"Pikachu!" The tiny Electric-type charged up and looked ready for battle, but Misty stopped them. 

"Wait, Ash. I think I should handle this with my Water Pokemon." Ash swiveled around to face his girlfriend with a look of warning. 

"You sure?" 

"Positive." Ash kept eye contact with her for a while longer before clasping her hand with his and pulling her in for a powerful kiss! 

"One piece of advice: _Don't _underestimate the powers of a Legendary Pokemon! Their powers are truly tremendous." Ash warned under his breath as he turned to recall Charizard, which darkened the area around them and basically, the entire cave. Suicune instantly leaped up high into the air, surprisingly bursting through the rocks above their heads and finding land! 

"Suicune wants you to battle in his element-water, so that's why he just burst through the cave with Headbutt!" Brock explained. 

"Then let's go! Misty, get that Heavy Ball ready." Ash replied. 

"Got it!" Misty pulled out the Heavy Ball and prepared herself for a tough battle.

__

Now that Ash and his friends have found their way out of the Union Cave, will Misty and her Water Pokemon be able to wash up the competition, or will Suicune prove to be a watery, if not troublesome, Pokemon? 

"I can't believe we had to return back to Azalea Town!" Jessie hissed angrily as she, James, Meowth, Cassidy and Butch all exited the Union Cave from where they'd entered in. 

"Then, try using a map next time you go in there!" Cassidy retorted. The two women were ready to battle when James and Butch stopped them. 

"Don't look now, guys-but if we don't leave, we're gonna be in a world of…" James began, but just like before, he was too late. 

__

"Jigglypuff…Jiggly…puff…Jigglypuff…Jiggly…" 


	12. Chapter XI: Battling the Waves!

Me: Okay, guys and gals-I don't own Pokemon, 'cause if I did, then who knows where we'd be right now? 

Ash: You're right about that! 

Me: Don't make me hurt you right now-I've had a complicated day! 

Ash: And I haven't? Who had to go up into the mountains and suddenly decide to find the Legendary Pokemon Articuno? 

Me: You got a point there, but who had to carry heavy boxes and take things out of them? 

Ash: (shrugs his shoulders) Who? 

Me: (groans) Okay-your day was more complicated than mine! 

****

Pokemon: The Power of Two

Chapter XI-Battling the Waves! 

__

"He drives me crazy all of the time, he drives me crazy-he drives me outta my mind! So, why do I worry 'bout him, why do I care?" –Misty, _Totally Pokemon _CD 

__

Last time, Ash was facing Bugsy in a two-on-two Pokemon battle with Charizard and Entei against Scyther and Scizor. Even though things started out rough, Ash pulled through and was able to defeat his opponent once again. Then, along the way inside the Union Cave, Ash revealed a Water Stone he had and gave it to Misty so she could evolve Poliwhirl into Poliwrath, but before she could, Cassidy and Butch came in. Luckily for them, Jessie and James found them and our heroes were able to make an escape by going deeper into the cave. Then, Poliwhirl finally evolved into Poliwrath only moments before she was hit by a Hydro Pump attack! It turned out to be Suicune, who was expecting a battle against the famed Chosen Ones. Ash wanted to face the Water Pokemon in a battle, but Misty wanted to have her own Water Pokemon face the Legendary Water-type. Now, Misty has to rely on her own skills as a Water Pokemon trainer in order to capture one of the last two Legendary Pokemon! 

(Theme song; Fanfare starts as Misty says the name of the episode) 

Misty: Battling the Waves! 

Ash gasped in amazement as he and Pikachu stuck their heads out of the hole Suicune had created to see Violet City's borders! 

"We're back, Pikachu! We've made it to where our Johto journey began…back to Violet City!" Ash said calmly. 

__

"Pikachu!" The Electric-type nodded in agreement before his ears twitched in warning to an unknown presence. 

"_Ash, could you get out of the hole so the rest of us can get out there?_" Misty asked irritably. Ash quickly hopped out with Pikachu clinging to his hat like usual. 

"Where's Suicune gone to?" Brock asked, noticing the skies had turned misty on them. (A/N: Pun not intended) 

"I don't know. I haven't been able to see 'cause of all this mist." Ash replied. 

A second later, multiple bubbles were shot at Pikachu and Togepi from an unknown spot! 

__

"Pi pi pi!" Pikachu used Quick Attack, dived upward and tackled Togepi from Misty's arms seconds before the Bubblebeam attack hit! 

"Waaa-Pikachu! Togepi-are you guys okay?" Ash asked. 

The two Pokemon turned back toward Ash and nodded. 

__

"Pika!" 

"Toge!" 

A second later, Suicune, the Legendary Pokemon of Water, revealed himself from the mists, ready for action! 

"Golduck, Poliwrath, GOOOOOO!!" Misty yelled out, tossing two PokeBalls high into the air. Two Pokemon emerged from them, also ready for action. 

__

"Golduck!" 

"Poliwrath!" 

"Go, Golduck-Fury Swipes, now!" Misty demanded calmly. 

__

"Golduck!" The Water-type revealed his sharpened claws on his webbed hands moments before he swiped at his adversary. The Legendary Pokemon roared in pain before stepping back and glaring at the Duck Pokemon. A moment later, his body glowed brightly before he swiped at Golduck with his hind leg! Golduck cried out in pain while dropping to his knees. 

"That was a Mirror Coat attack!" Brock exclaimed. 

"Poliwrath, use Submission!" Misty advised. The Water/Fighting Pokemon quickly curled up into a ball and rolled himself directly toward Suicune. Instantly, the agile Pokemon jumped up and dodged Poliwrath's attack. 

"You think Misty can win this one, Brock?" Ash asked while holding Togepi for his girlfriend and bending down so Pikachu could hop up onto his head. 

"The odds aren't in her favor, since it's Water Pokemon against Water Pokemon, but if she used Raikou, she'd have a chance." 

Unnoticed by Ash, Misty and Brock, Jessie, James and Meowth were once again back in their restored hot-air balloon, watching Misty's Pokemon battle from above. 

"Good thing we ditched Cassidy and Botch back in Azalea Town, right Jess?" James asked, a wicked grin on his face. 

"Yes, and now that the twerps are busy with the redhead's battle, they won't even notice Pikachu disappearing until it's too late." Jessie said. 

__

"Wobbuffet!" Jessie sighed with anger as she grabbed her PokeBall and recalled her Pokemon. 

"Who said you could come out?" 

"Poliwrath, return!" Misty yelled. The odds weren't in her favor, and she knew that. Poliwrath had just been taken down with a Hyper Beam attack only moments ago! Only Golduck could counter a Hyper Beam attack like that, and it wouldn't be nearly as powerful as Suicune's had just been. 

__

"Toge…toge…toge…toge…toge…" Unbeknownst to Ash, Misty, or even Team Rocket, Togepi moved his tiny arms back and forth like a drumbeat. 

"I choose…RAIKOU!" Misty sent out the powerful Electric-type to face off against Suicune. "Golduck, return!" 

__

"Toge…toge…toge…toge…toge!" At that instant, Togepi's arms glowed brightly and a beam of light shot out and hit Suicune, immediately knocking him out! Everybody gaped in shock. 

"Was that you, Pikachu?" Ash asked, looking up at Pikachu with a look of awe. The Electric-type shook his head. 

__

"Pika." 

"It must've been Raikou's work. Go, Heavy Ball!" Misty said, tossing her last Heavy Ball in the air and watching as it hit Suicune and pulled him in. Everyone waited with patience as the Heavy Ball shook on the ground for a few moments before it stopped and pinged. Misty skipped over and picked up the PokeBall in her hands after collecting Togepi from Ash. 

"I CAUGHT SUICUNE!" 

__

"Toge-prrrrri!" 

"Can't you use your own pose, Misty? Do you have to use mine?" Ash interjected heatedly. 

"You don't have claim to that pose, Ash! Anybody can use it-me, Brock, Richie, Casey, even Gary and Team Rocket!" Misty retorted. 

"GARY?! Why'd you compare me to _him_?" Ash cried as he stepped up to Misty, as if challenging her; she instantly rose to the bait. 

"'Cause you two are the same-in a sense. You both have Eevee evolutions of two new Pokemon-he has Umbreon; you have Espeon." 

"A pure Dark Pokemon, and a pure Psychic Pokemon." Brock said to himself. 

"Yeah, but still-hey! Where's Pikachu at?" Ash yelled out, finally realizing Pikachu wasn't on his head. 

__

"Pika pi!" Ash suddenly heard laughter above his head and he, Misty and Brock looked up to see Team Rocket's balloon! 

"You're getting slow, kid! Must be 'cause of age." Meowth said. 

"To protect the world from devastation…" 

"…To unite all peoples within our nation…" 

"…To denounce the evils of truth and love…" 

"…To extend our reach to the stars above…" 

"Jessie!" Jessie entered in while holding Pikachu captive in an insulated glass case. 

"James!" James appeared next to Jessie, a rose in his hand and a smirk on his face. 

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" 

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!" 

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth stood in between Jessie and James. 

"How'd you three get out of the cave?" Brock said. 

"With wits of steel and muscles, we devised a plot to escape our 2nd mortal enemies in order to catch up to our 1st mortal enemies and capture Pikachu!" James explained. 

"Not today! Raikou, Suicune, GO!" Misty cried out. 

Ash was like Misty-not one to be outdone by their significant other. "Espeon, Charizard, GO!" 

The four Pokemon exited their PokeBalls, ready for action. 

"Geodude, I choose you!" Brock said confidently. 

__

"Geodude!" 

"If you twerps want a battle, we'll be glad to give you one. Arbok, GO!" 

"I choose you Victreebel!" 

__

"Charrrrrr-bok!" 

"Yaaaaaaaaaaah!" 

"Not again-let go, you carnivore! You're supposed to be on my side, not eat me up!" James wailed. 

"_Espeon, jump on Charizard's back and go for it!_" The Psychic-type instantly jumped on the Fire/Flying type's back and they both flew off toward the enemy. 

"Raikou, Suicune, use Hyper Beam!" Both Legendary Pokemon opened their mouths wide and balls of white energy appeared. 

"Entei, come out! Use your Hyper Beam, too! Three Legendary Pokemon are better than two!" Ash retaliated while smiling at Misty. The Fire Pokemon exited his PokeBall before revealing a ball of white energy in his mouth. 

"Arbok, Poison Sting attack!" 

__

"Charrrrr!" 

"Victreebel, use your Razor Leaf attack!" 

__

"Yaaaahhhh!" 

Charizard and Espeon both dodged the poisonous needles and the razor-sharp leaves. 

"Geodude, use Seismic Toss on Victreebel!" Quickly, the Rock/Ground type grabbed Victreebel and tossed the Grass/Poison type to the ground. 

"Victreebel, return!" James recalled his Pokemon moments before he would've struck the ground. 

"Charizard, use your Flamethrower!" _"Espeon, use your Confusion!" _ Whereas Charizard sent a blast of fire at Team Rocket, Espeon used her Psychic power to hold them in place. At that instant, Entei, Raikou and Suicune fired their Hyper Beam attacks at the balloon, exploding it into pieces and shards, sending Team Rocket and their Pokemon flying, but mainly freeing Pikachu from his glass cage! 

"How could the twerps catch all three Legendary Pokemon?" Jessie cried furiously as she recalled Arbok and Wobbuffet popped out. 

"Maybe 'cause no one was here to stop 'em from doing that." Meowth replied. 

"What about the balloon-it'll take us weeks to repair it!" James added. 

__

"Wobbuffet!" 

"We're blasting off again…" 

__

"Wobbu…" (ping!) 

"Great job, everybody!" Ash declared, reaching up and hugging Pikachu. "Misty-you're right. It shouldn't matter who does that pose, even if I did come up with it. Besides, I might have to teach our kids the pose one day." Ash partially meant it as a joke, but knew from the blush that appeared on Misty's face that she really wanted them to consider the idea of marriage. 

"Marriage?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ash gets the girl _and _gets married before me?! WHY?" Brock whined sadly as he sank to his knees. Ash, Misty and Pikachu laughed as the mist finally dispersed. 

__

And so, three of the Legendary Pokemon have been captured, which means only Ho-oh remains in danger. Can Ash use all the skills he and his Pokemon have learned in order to capture this extremely powerful and extremely rare Pokemon, or will this adventure truly cost him his life? 

A Pokemon trainer appeared back in Ecruteak City, covered in a brown cloak, only recognizable by his amulet around his neck and blue shirt. With him, he had two Master Balls secured to his belt. 

__

"Knowing Ash and his girl, I won't need one of these PokeBalls to capture the last Legendary Pokemon, but I may need one for Ho-oh…and I don't care what Giovanni wants him for. He and Ash'll both have to fight me for it! There can only be one _true Pokemon Master, and I'll be that Pokemon Master…by any means necessary!" _


	13. Chapter XII: Going back to Ecruteak!

Me: I don't own Pokemon. Why not? Beats me. I also don't own "Pikachu! (I choose you!)" Never thought I'd use this song in a story before now. 

Ash: I'm sure Pikachu will like this chapter! 

Pikachu: _Pikachu, pika pi! _ (You can say that again, Ash!) 

Ash: By the way, how many chapters have you done on this story? 

Me: I honestly don't know-twenty? (grins) 

(Ash falls down to the ground in shock) 

Me: (laughs) Just kidding! This should be my 12th chapter on this story. I don't know how far I can take this story, though. If I have to, I'll take it as far as the 20th chapter! 

Ash: Has anyone told you that you have a tendency to be stubborn? 

Me: Almost every day. 

****

Pokemon: The Power of Two

Chapter XII-Going back to Ecruteak 

__

"Things are finally going to get interesting…" –Falkner, _Fighting Flyer with Fire_

Last time, Misty battled against Suicune, the Legendary Pokemon of Water with Golduck and her newly evolved Poliwrath. Without their knowing it, Togepi secretly used an attack that knocked out the Legendary Water-type and allowed Misty to capture him. Team Rocket almost captured Pikachu, but with the help of all the Legendary Pokemon, Charizard and Espeon, Ash, Misty and Brock were able to save Pikachu and send Team Rocket flying once again. Now, after Ash faces Falkner in a Pokemon battle, our heroes have to hunt down the Legendary Pokemon Ho-oh and save this Pokemon from a troublesome fate…as well as prevent what could be Ash's demise. 

(Theme song; Fanfare starts as Ash says the name of the episode) 

Ash: Going Back to Ecruteak! 

Ash Ketchum, Pokemon trainer who'd placed in the top 16 during the Kanto Leagues, who'd won in the Orange Leagues and who'd barely pulled a successful victory against his rival in the Johto League Championship, was once again back in Violet City, the town where Charizard had helped him win the Zephyr Badge long ago. With his Pokemon Pikachu by his side, his girlfriend Misty who held her baby Pokemon Togepi and his other friend and confidant Brock, Ash searched for the Violet City Gym once more. 

"The last time we were here, the Gym was as big as the Indigo Stadium! Where could it be?" Ash asked himself. 

"Maybe we're on the wrong side of Violet City, Ash. We could always try just looking around." Misty suggested. 

"Or you could just ask an old friend for help in locating the Gym!" a voice yelled out from high above their heads. Gasping, Ash, Misty and Brock all looked up to see Falkner, Leader of the Violet City Gym, back on his restored hang glider with his Pokemon Noctowl by his side. 

"Falkner! How you doing?" Ash yelled back up. 

__

"Pikachu!" 

"Just fine. I guess you're here for our battle. Hang on-Noctowl and I'll be down in a few minutes!" 

Jessie, James and Meowth had returned to Violet City, too. The three members of Team Rocket were busy searching for Ash and his friends. 

"I still can't believe the twerps got all three Legendary Pokemon and we got none!" Jessie ranted angrily. 

"That shows you one thing about those twerps-they're punctual, if not foolhardy!" James retorted. 

__

"Wobbuffet!" 

"Get back in there!" Jessie said, recalling her Pokemon back inside her Pokeball with a look of irritation. 

"If we need to find the twerp, he'll want to challenge the Gym Leader again, won't he?" Meowth asked. 

"That's right. So, we know where we need to go?" Jessie said. Meowth and James nodded. "Then, let's get going!" 

"This match between Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader and Ash Ketchum, winner of the Johto League Championships is about to begin! Each will use two Pokemon each and the match ends when both Pokemon of either opponent are unable to continue battling. Begin the match when ready!" Brock said. 

"_I'm ready! _I hope you're ready too-ready to be defeated again!" Ash declared confidently, his fist raised in the air. 

__

"Pikachu!" 

"I wouldn't count on an easy victory, my friend. Like you, my skills have increased with patience and experience. Observe-GO!" 

Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock were all shocked to see a Charizard as Falkner's starting Pokemon! 

"Well, if you're gonna send out a Charizard, the least I can do is return the favor. I choose you…CHARIZARD!" 

__

"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!" The Fire/Flying type appeared on Ash's side as well, flame lit and ready for battle. 

"So, it's Charizard against Charizard? This should be an interesting start. Fly, Charizard!" Falkner demanded. 

"You too, Charizard!" Ash growled, immediately jumping on his Charizard's back. 

"Why not? That's the only way you can connect with your Flying Pokemon-to join them in the air!" Falkner said while leaping up to join his own Charizard. 

"This is a mismatch-both are too evenly matched! They can't win this round-neither of them!" Brock insisted. 

"What can we do?" Misty asked. 

__

"Pika pi…" 

"Flamethrower!" Ash and Falkner yelled out. 

__

"CHARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" Both Charizard fired blasts of fire at each other. They connected and exploded instantly. 

"You can do it, Charizard. Try a Fly attack!" Ash said. 

"You heard him-use your Fly attack, too!" Both Charizard flew at each other and struck at the same time, causing extreme damage. 

"Okay, Charizard-use your Dragonbreath!" Falkner advised. Ash's eyes narrowed-as did Charizard's-as both Pokemon and trainer tried to gauge the strength of this unknown attack. At the same time, Ash pulled out Dexter. 

__

"Dragonbreath-an attack mostly used by trainers who possess Dragon Pokemon. This attack has a 10% chance of paralyzing the opponent." 

Ash grimaced as he realized he and his Charizard were in trouble. Falkner's Charizard opened his mouth wide and sent out bolts of electricity! Ash and Charizard cried out in pain as they were both sent sprawling to the ground! 

"Ash-are you okay?" Misty cried out. 

__

"Pika pi!" 

Ash and Charizard got back on their feet in time to hear Falkner call out, "Now, Charizard, use Wing Attack!" 

"Another Fire attack wouldn't affect Falkner's Charizard at all-Charizard, use your Sunny Day!" Ash countered. Nodding, Ash's Charizard looked up, eyed Falkner atop his own Fire/Flying type and smirked as the flame on the tip of his tail burst up to beyond normal proportions. 

"Sunny Day? Quite an impressive attack. The question is, will it work?" Falkner asked, that cynical grin back on his face. Ash's eyes narrowed in irritation, as did Charizard's. 

"Power up your Flamethrower, Charizard! Let's see how well they like a taste of their own medicine." Ash advised. 

__

"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!" Charizard's Flamethrower had nearly been pushed to the limit, but the Pokemon could handle the pressure. Falkner and his Charizard were sent to the ground, but they weren't defeated! 

"You wanna play hardball, Ash? Okay-we'll give you hardball. Charizard-Dragon Rage!" 

"Counter Dragon Rage with Dragon Rage!" Ash demanded confidently. 

At the same time, both Charizard open their mouths wide and balls of fire appear, steadily growing bigger and bigger. 

"I think we'd better take cover!" Brock yelled out, grabbing Misty, Pikachu and Togepi and pulling them to a safe position. 

__

"CHARR!!!" Both Charizard-Ash and Falkner's-shoot powerful blasts of fire straight at each other, Ash and Falkner holding their breath with patience. 

WHAM! Ash and Charizard were both sent flying backward as they were hit with one Dragon Rage attack…

…Then Falkner and his Charizard were sent skyward once they were hit with the second Dragon Rage attack! 

"ASH!" 

__

"PIKA PI!" Both Misty and Pikachu were held back by Brock, insisting that they wait until the smoke clears. Once it did, Ash, both Charizard and Falkner were still standing, but were all badly shaken. The two Dragon-types were breathing heavily, both struggling to stay up…until finally, one Charizard dropped to the ground in defeat, completely drained of energy. 

"Ash's Charizard is unable to battle. Falkner's Charizard wins the round!" Brock said reluctantly. Ash held back his tears of resentment. His Charizard had tried his best, he was sure of that. He still had one choice he could make in this match. 

"Ready to battle, Pikachu?" The Electric-type hopped up and raced over to Ash's side, his cheeks sparking up with electricity. 

__

"Pikachu! Pika…" 

Chorus: Pikachu! 

You know that you're the one so-I choose you! 

There's no one else I'd rather have here by my side, and you can help me win this fight because we need to face the challenge that's ahead

Pikachu! 

You know there is no other-I choose you! 

Because you are my brother in this game we play and if we have to go all day so we can leave the other masters far behind! 

"Pikachu-start things off with your Agility!" 

__

"Pika! Chu! Chu! Chu! Chu!" Within seconds, Charizard was confused, but only momentarily. 

"Knock out that little Lightning Pokemon with your Flamethrower, Charizard!" Ash gasped as Charizard fired a burst of flame directly at Pikachu! 

"Pikachu-use Quick Attack, then counter with a Thunderbolt!" 

__

"Pika! Pika…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!" The little Mouse Pokemon used his heightened speed to zip past the Flamethrower then sent out bolts of electric energy at his opponent, instantly knocking him out! 

"Falkner's Charizard is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner!" 

"See, Falkner? Pikachu and I have been battling since the beginning, waiting to battle that one strong opponent, and your Charizard was just an appetizer." Ash declared calmly. 

"No matter what Pokemon you send out, we'll take it out within minutes, if not seconds!" 

__

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed with his best friend, sparking up his cheeks and clenching his fists. 

"But, you should also remember this-even great trainers like yourself still has much to learn, especially about the Flying Pokemon. I choose you-Skarmory!" 

__

I've been training all my life, waiting all this time for this moment to arrive, and now that it's here I don't have to fear 'cause there's nothing left to hide

It's me and you and there's nothing that we can't do, 'cause in the Pokemon World, even Masters have to learn-they will always find something new! 

"Do you think Pikachu can beat Skarmory, Brock?" Misty asked with a worried tone in her voice. 

__

"Toge?" 

"The only weaknesses Steel Pokemon have are Fire Pokemon, and Charizard used up all his energy taking on Falkner's own Charizard, but Skarmory is a Flying/Steel type, so that makes it weak against Fire _and _Electric! If Ash plays his cards right, he should win!" Brock explained. 

"Okay, Pikachu-Agility worked before, so give it another whirl!" 

__

"Pika! Chu! Chu! Chu!" 

"You heard the Johto Champion-use your Agility, Skarmory!" 

Both Pikachu and Skarmory matched each other move for move, precisely! 

"Pikachu-give Skarmory a Thunderbolt right between the eyes!" Ash yelled out as Skarmory took to the skies. 

__

"Pika…CHUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" 

"Swift attack, Skarmory!" Falkner retorted. The Flying/Steel type sent numerous stars at Pikachu, damaging him _and _weakening him at the same time! 

"Pikachu, NO! Hang on-you can win this, I know you can. If Cyndaquil can beat a Skarmory, then you should be able to, too!" Ash's confidence, determination and bravery gave Pikachu the energy he needed to get back on his feet! 

__

"Pikachu!" 

Chorus: Pikachu! 

You know that you're the one so-I choose you! 

There's no one else I'd rather have here by my side, and you can help me win this fight because we need to face the challenge that's ahead 

Pikachu! 

You know there is no other-I choose you! 

Because you are my brother in this game we play, and if we have to go all day so we can leave the other masters far behind! 

I will never doubt the dream, as long as you're with me, I know we can reach the top

We're the greatest team this game has ever seen, and we'll never ever stop! (echoes) 

"Don't give up, Pikachu. Jump, just like you did against Dodrio." Ash advised. 

"Just because that worked before doesn't mean it'll work now. Climb, Skarmory!" Falkner said. 

As Skarmory jumped, Pikachu jumped as high as he possibly could, barely making it to the tip of the Flying/Steel Pokemon's beak. 

"Now Pikachu-finish Skarmory with Thunder Attack!" Ash growled defiantly. 

__

"Pika…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!" The Electric-type summoned up a number of electric bolts within his cheeks, then sent them flying toward Skarmory, forcing the Pokemon down to the ground and causing him to faint. 

"Skarmory's unable to battle. The winner of the match is Ash Ketchum!" Brock yelled excitedly, pumping his fist in the air. 

"We did it, Pikachu!" Ash cried happily, picking his partner up and twirling him around in victory. 

__

"Pi pikachu!" 

"Congratulations, Ash!" Misty said, stopping Ash's victory dance and pulled him into a victory kiss, while Pikachu hopped from Ash's arms and down to where Togepi was on the floor. 

__

Chorus: Pikachu! 

You know you are the one-I choose you! 

There's no one else I'd rather have here by my side, and you can help me win this fight because we need to face the challenge that's ahead 

Pikachu! 

It's you and me-I choose you! 

You and me forever, yeah! 

Pikachu! (continues until end) 

Falkner couldn't hide a smile as he recalled Skarmory back to the Pokeball. "There's obviously a lot I have to learn about the resilience of Electric-type Pokemon. You and Pikachu make a great team." 

"Thanks, Falkner. Good luck in your future matches." Ash said. 

__

"Pikachu!" 

"Can you believe it, Misty? Ash managed to complete two matches between two old friends. Against Whitney and Liza, he never got to finish the match because of the Legendary Pokemon, but with Bugsy and Falkner, he pulled it off!" Brock whispered. Misty nodded in agreement. 

"Prepare for trouble-Pikachu's out of steam!" 

"Make it double-we're the #1 team!" 

"Not again…" Ash groaned with slight anger in his voice as they all looked up to see Jessie, James and Meowth in the stands, supposedly preparing for battle. 

"To protect the world from devastation…" 

"…To unite all peoples within our nation…" 

"…To denounce the evils of truth and love…" 

"…To extend our reach to the stars above…" 

"Jessie!" 

"James!" 

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" 

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!" 

__

"Wobbuffet!" 

"Quit stealing my line! Meowth, that's right!" 

"What are you three doing here this time?" Misty said impatiently. 

"Simple-we've come to warn you that you twerps may be in even greater danger than you thought possible." James replied. Ash, Misty and Brock were all confused when James had said that. 

"What are you talking about?" Ash responded, his anger replaced with confusion. 

"An old foe of yours-not meaning us-is in Ecruteak at this very moment, learning all he can know about one extremely rare Pokemon. If he should get it before you…" Jessie stopped at that moment, not even needing to continue on. They all knew what would happen to Ash if anybody else claimed that Pokemon and not him. 

__

"Extreme pain and agony beyond measure. But, is what Giovanni said about me and Ash true-about us being connected by the forces of nature now that we've captured almost all the Legendary Pokemon?" Misty thought, making sure to hide her worry from Ash. 

"Why tell us?" Brock spoke up. 

"Because no one should have to go through what the twerp went through back in that airship. And the boss even started his own cloning of the Master Ball-"

"You idiot!" Jessie whacked James upside his head in anger. "They weren't supposed to know about that!"   


"They weren't supposed to know about Gary's trip to Ecruteak, either." Meowth muttered. Jessie ended up hitting the Cat Pokemon in the back of his head for that. 

"I'm surrounded by nincompoops!" 

__

"Wobbuffet!" 

"And that must make you the joker!" Jessie mumbled, recalling her Pokemon a few seconds later. 

"Makes sense-Gary's the only other trainer from Pallet who wants to become a Master, and he won't let anyone stand in his way, including me. Even though he knows what'll happen to me if he captured Ho-oh, he doesn't care. Question is how Gary got his hands on a Master Ball when Charizard destroyed it back on that airship. Come on-we've gotta get to Ecruteak as fast as possible!" Ash demanded racing off back toward the Union Cave. 

"Ash, wait! Don't you think you should heal your Pokemon?" Misty called out. Ash stopped, a tiny sweatdrop on the side of his head. 

"Guess you have a point there, Misty." 

__

"Pika pi…" Pikachu let out one of those mushroom clouds as he sighed heavily. 

"Think we did the right thing, Jessie?" James asked while making a break for it toward the Gym doors. 

"Of course, James. It's like you said-not even the twerp deserved the pain he received on that airship, and if anybody else claimed that Ho-oh, who knows what would happen?" 

"Let's get to Ecruteak first and stop that Gary-then the boss'll think we're heroes once we return him _and _Pikachu at the same time!" Meowth said. 

"Rest up, Pikachu…" Jessie whispered. 

"The next time we meet, you'll belong to Team Rocket!" James hissed. 

__

Now, Ash is faced with indefinite peril! If Gary claims Ho-oh as his Pokemon, tragedy could befall our heroes! Will they make it to Ecruteak in time to stop Gary before it's too late? Let's hope so! 

Gary was still in Ecruteak, but thanks to some new information from the Gym Leader, he was on his way to the Tin Tower, an almost forgotten place in Ecruteak City. 

__

"If Ho-oh is here, then no matter what Pokemon Ash sends to challenge me, he won't stand a chance!" 


	14. Chapter XIII: Master Ball or Heavy Ball?

Me: It's been quite a while, hasn't it? I don't own Pokemon, 'cause if I did, Ash and Misty would be together, Charizard would've stayed with Ash, and some other stuff I can't recall at the time. 

(Ash, Pikachu and Chikorita fall over) 

Ash: Sometimes, you remind me of me, you know that? 

Me: And sometimes, you remind me of a determined little kid who needs almost everything to go his way, or no way! 

Ash: Take that back! 

Pikachu: Pika, pikachu! (Yeah, or you'll be sorry!) 

Me: (sees Pikachu charging up and gulps) Okay, I take it back! Out of all the trainers, I get the one with his own power source as a Pokemon...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pokemon: The Power of Two 

Chapter XIII-Master Ball or Heavy Ball?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In the previous adventure, Ash took some downtime to battle Falkner in a two-on-two Pokemon battle. Both trainers had Charizard, and after a very intense first round, Ash's Charizard was defeated because he was too drained of energy to go on. So, Ash sent in his relief hitter, Pikachu, to clean up the mess. Pikachu showered Falkner's Charizard with sparks, and after a difficult battle, defeated Skarmory with a well-aimed Thunder Attack. Team Rocket has warned Ash and his friends that Gary is attempting to find the Legendary Pokemon Ho-oh, and dire consequences could occur if Gary claims him as his own. Now, Ash, Misty and Brock are on their way back to Ecruteak City in order to stop Gary from whatever he has planned!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Theme song; Fanfare starts as Ash says the name of the episode) 

Ash: Master Ball or Heavy Ball? 

Ash had lost a lot of time while getting to Ecruteak-mainly because of Misty! It wasn't technically her fault, but Ash saw it that way. She'd suggested that they call Whitney and have her send the train from Goldenrod all the way to Violet City. That alone took at least a day and a night for Whitney-who drove the train herself-just to make it to Violet City! Now, Ash was silently fuming, trying not to blow up at his girlfriend. The last thing he needed was a full-on fight that could result in one saying something they didn't mean and everything they'd worked on for the past three or four weeks would go up in smoke! 

"Pika pi, pikachu?" 

"Chikori, chiko?" Both Pikachu and Chikorita were wondering what was bothering Ash-basically, they wanted information on why their trainer was "eating sour grapes" as Brock had put it once. 

"Nothing's wrong, you guys. I just...need to let off some steam and be by myself for a while. I don't blame any of you for this-not at all, okay?" Ash made sure to eye Chikorita when he'd said that, to be certain she'd gotten the gist of the conversation. 

"Chiko!" 

"Pikachu!" 

To sweeten the deal, Chikorita decided that she'd help Ash calm down in the best way she knew-by letting him have a full blast of Sweet Scent, or Sweet Smell as he called it, in the face. 

"Mmm...thanks, Chikorita." 

Misty was watching the display from the next car, which separated her from Ash, and tears trickled down her face. 

"Why won't he come to me and tell me what his problem is? We're supposed to be a team!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Unbeknownst to our heroes, Team Rocket had hitched a ride in the cargo bay of the train, determined to capture Pikachu. 

"Even though the twerp's life may be in immediate danger..." Jessie said quietly. 

"...We can't let that stop us from doing what we do best-capture Pikachu!" James added. 

"Wobbuffet!" 

"Who ordered you out? Get back in here!" Jessie demanded impatiently, recalling Wobbuffet a second later. 

"Now that they have all 3 Legendary Pokemon, capturing Pikachu won't be that easy, guys." Meowth warned. 

"Wobbuffet!" 

"I told you to-" That's when it came to Jessie-the plan they needed, the plan they could've used this entire time, and hardly ever tried. 

"I think I know a way we can capture Pikachu and seriously take the twerp's Pokemon out of commission. Come here-you too, Wobbuffet."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ash? Is there something wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" Ash was jerked from his thoughts by Misty, who had a concerned look on her face. He eyed her with a look of irritation before turning away. 

"I don't want to hurt her, so it's best if I don't talk to her!" "No, Mist, nothing's wrong. Trust me-I'm fine!" Ash even did his patented "peace" symbol, but Misty wasn't buying it. 

"Come on, Ash! We've known each other for over four years now and we've gotten close-real close. We were best friends, and we took it to the next level. If something's bothering you, I want to know about it so I can help you." Misty insisted. 

"Please, Misty, just go. I have to handle this by myself." Ash was silently begging her not to go on, but as Ash knew she would, Misty's stubborn nature got in the way once again. 

"NO! You've handled lots of things by yourself, and I'm not going to let you go through this inner turmoil again. Now tell me-what's wrong?" That was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. 

"FINE! You wanna know what's wrong, Misty? YOU'RE what's wrong! If you hadn't suggested we go by train, we probably could be at Ecruteak by now! All we had to do was take our Legendary Pokemon, if you're so concerned about Charizard." The fight that had started had alerted Brock, Pikachu, Chikorita and Whitney. It also caused Whitney to stop the train, but no one was hurt. Not yet, anyway. Luckily for everybody else, Togepi was sleeping a few cars down. 

"Then our Pokemon would be too tired for helping us to battle Gary-did ya ever think about that?" 

"That's why in every city, there's a Pokemon Center!" Ash retorted, his anger already boiling up to beyond normal standards. 

"This, my friends, is where Ash and Charizard could connect-when they both get angry." Brock muttered grimly. 

"Pikachu." 

"You mean every major city. There isn't even a Pokemon Center in Pallet Town! The only reason anybody knows about it isn't because of you-it's because of Professor Oak! Sure, anyone could make the top 16, win in the Orange League, or beat the Johto League, but those Pokemon trainers have the one thing you don't have..." 

Ash's eyes narrowed into slits, prepared to dodge whatever Misty would say next. "What's that?" 

"SKILL! Almost every good trainer let's his or her Pokemon evolve during some matches and they have enough skills to make sure the evolved Pokemon obeys them! Charmeleon didn't even obey you once after he evolved. You only made it to the top 16 'cause you didn't use Charizard. If you'd used him earlier, you'd have been beaten earlier!" 

"Pikachu pi, pika, pikachu!" 

"Chiko! Chiko, chiko!" 

Ash held up a hand, insisting that his Pokemon quiet down. He knew they were trying to help, but he just couldn't handle anything else at the moment. "Don't, Pikachu, Chikorita...she's right." Misty's anger, like Ash's had finally ebbed down, and the one thing Misty hoped wouldn't happen, did happen-tears were steadily flowing down his face. 

"Ash, I..." 

"Maybe we shouldn't be together, then." Ash turned away from Misty, looking out toward the skies, Ecruteak's bright lights beckoning. 

"What are you saying, Ash?" Misty asked, already feeling tears of her own appear. 

"If you really mean all that stuff you just said about me having no skill, then you should be with someone who does have skills. It's over!" Ash declared, trying to hide his tears. 

"Pika pi, pikachu pi pichu, pika!" Ash gritted his teeth, struggling with his decision. He really wanted to take Pikachu's advice to heart, to take it back and forgive Misty for what she said, but like Misty, his own stubborn nature wouldn't let him concede defeat. 

"Who wants a scrawny teenager as a girlfriend, anyway? So, we're through!" Misty felt her anger resurface, simply because Ash had the decency to break up with her and call her scrawny in the same night, but her anger vanished when she heard Ash speak up while opening the window. 

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." 

"What do you mean, Ash?" Brock finally said, figuring out what he had in mind, but silently hoping he wouldn't do it. 

"I can't stay around here with you, now that my relationship's just gone down the toilet, can I? You'll find someone else, Mist-maybe even Rudy. He's waiting for you in the Orange Islands, isn't he?" Ash's tears were running down his cheeks, but only Pikachu and Chikorita saw them, since they were closer to Ash than any of the others. 

"Come on, Ash! You're talking crazy. All you need is a nice, hot bath and you'll feel better in the morning. How about it?" Whitney asked, trying to help reconcile her two friends. 

"I think Misty'll need it more than I would." As Ash placed both his feet on the windowsill, Misty grabbed his arm, turning him around and showing him her tears. 

"Ash, I didn't mean..." 

"Maybe I'll see you on TV one day, happily married to Rudy...CHARIZARD, GO!" Ash tossed a Pokeball in the air and leaped up as the Fire/Flying Pokemon appeared in the night sky. 

"ASH!" Pikachu and Chikorita were close to crying themselves-Ash had just abandoned them in the train, without giving any thought as to how they might react to his rash decision. 

"CHIKORI!" 

"PIKA PI!" 

Ash finally started crying heavily as Charizard flew off toward Ecruteak, making sure he didn't look back. 

"I don't wanna leave, but if I stayed, it would only cause problems for everyone. Take care of Pikachu and Chikorita, Mist. They'll be good Pokemon to have in times of trouble. Goodbye, my love. Don't forget me!" 

As Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Chikorita and Whitney watched Ash and Charizard's figures disappear into the night, they all heard the Dragon Pokemon's roar of anguish. 

"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Did you hear what I just heard? Those two twerps split!" James whispered excitedly. 

"And he left Pikachu behind." Jessie said. 

"But this isn't how it's supposed to go! Those two are meant to be, and we're gonna help get 'em back together!" Meowth said. "We can use our plan later, once they've reconciled their differences." 

"Operation: Reunite Twerps is underway!" James hissed. 

"Wobbuffet!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Pikachu pi? Pikachu, pika pi?" The only things a heartbroken Misty was able to translate out of what Pikachu said was her name and Ash's. So, she took a stab in the dark and guessed. 

"I didn't mean those things I said to him, Pikachu! I wasn't thinking, like usual whenever I'm angry with him. Ash has plenty of skill, otherwise Charizard wouldn't be obeying him now. He's gotten really good with training, or else he wouldn't have Espeon, right?" Misty asked through her tears. Nodding, the Electric-type ran over to Misty and pulled out a handkerchief from a bag above her head. She took it wiped her tears off before realizing whose bag that was. 

"This is Ash's bag! Which means that this is Ash's..." Misty broke down into a fresh set of tears as Brock came in. 

"Cheer up, Misty. When daylight comes, we'll go and find Ash. In the meantime, what are we going to do about Chikorita?" 

Confused, Misty looked up to see Ash's Grass Pokemon, silently crying on the same windowsill Ash had jumped off of an hour or so ago. 

"The last time Chikorita was like that was during the whole Teddiursa thing. Ash was there to forgive and forget, but this wound won't heal so easily." Brock explained. Misty wiped her tears away fully before standing up. 

"Pikachu, look after Togepi for me. I think it's time Chikorita and I had a woman-to-woman talk." 

"Huh?" Brock asked in amazement. 

"You know what I mean!" Misty hissed before opening the door and carefully walking over toward the tear-stricken Pokemon.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Chikorita, can we talk?" The Grass-type glared at Misty through reddening eyes before turning away in unrepressed anger. 

"Chiko! Chiko, chikori chiko!" Once again, Misty took a guess and figured that Chikorita was angry with her for causing Ash to leave her and Pikachu behind. 

"I deserve every bit of anger and resentment you have toward me, but let's see the glass as full, okay? On the one hand, if Ash had just told me what was wrong, we'd probably still have that fight, so let's think of something else." Misty said, a tiny sweatdrop appearing on her head. 

"Let's see-if I'd taken Ash's suggestion about using our Legendary Pokemon instead of having Whitney come get us, I would be upset at Ash, but not for long. He'd still be here right now, and you wouldn't be angry at me-" 

"Chiko! Chiko,chiko!" 

"Okay, maybe you would. But there's one thing you and I both have in common-we both love Ash. True, Ash shows his love for me differently than he does you, but he still cares for you deeply and would take a Fury Cutter attack to the chest just to see that you weren't hurt. He told me so himself, once." 

The Grass-type blinked away her tears and looked into Misty's eyes for any sign that she was lying; she didn't find any signs whatsoever. 

"ChiKO!!!!" Chikorita let a fresh stream of tears flow as she jumped into Misty's arms. 

"If you want to know the real reason why Ash left you and Pikachu here, we should just go find him." 

"Chiko?" Blinking away her tears once more, Chikorita eyed Misty with a look of profound surprise. 

"That's right-you, me, Togepi and Pikachu! Right now. We'll take Suicune and go hunt him down. What do you say?" Misty plucked one of her two Heavy Balls and held it in the air, waiting for Chikorita's response. 

"ChiKO!" Smiling, Chikorita held up one of her hind legs in a fist, showing Misty she was in all the way! 

"That's the spirit. Now, let's go find our man! Suicune, GO!" Misty tossed the Heavy Ball outside the opened window before turning to Chikorita once more. 

"I need you to tell Suicune what we're doing, and I'll leave Brock and Whitney a note, telling them what we're going to do, okay?" 

Chikorita nodded, determined to find Ash as quick as possible. 

"Okay-I'll be back as soon as I can."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


By now, Ash had dried his tears and had made it to Ecruteak City. Being night, Ash wouldn't expect anyone to be out at this time, but he was wrong. 

"Ash? Is that you?" Gasping slightly, Ash swiveled around, letting out a breath when he realized it was only Morty, the Gym Leader of the Ecruteak City Gym. 

"What are you doing out at night, Morty? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Ash said, finding his voice and making sure he didn't look like he had been crying. 

"I could ask the same about you, but that'll have to wait. There's someone inside the Tin Towers, and I don't know what he-or she-could be doing there. A young teenage boy about your age came into my Gym in the afternoon while I was battling a young boy with a Jumpluff as a Pokemon, asking about Ho-oh." 

"The boy must be Efram, and I don't even have to guess who the teenage boy is!" Ash thought angrily before speaking. "Did this teenage boy have spiky brown hair, a pendant around his neck, a cloak on his back and an Umbreon by his side?" 

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes. Do you know him?" Ash dropped to the ground in shock before getting back up again. 

"Gary! The opponent who I faced during the Johto League Championship. He wants Ho-oh, and I can't let him get it! I'll explain on the way-come on!" 

"Where are we going, Ash?" Ash almost screamed before realizing who the voice belonged to. 

"Efram?! I thought you'd won your 4th badge already." Ash insisted. "And the last time I saw you, it was in Azalea Town. How'd you get to Ecruteak so soon?" 

"The Gym Leader in Goldenrod took me by train." Ash groaned irritably before realizing that he couldn't stop Gary and catch Ho-oh by himself-he'd need help. Help he'd just abandoned not so long ago in a train. 

"Even with just Efram and Morty, I couldn't stop Gary. I need you, Mist. Where are you?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Come on, Ash! Where did you go at a time like this?" Misty asked herself while holding on to Chikorita, Pikachu and Togepi at the same time. 

"I need to apologize for what I said to him, and take him back. How can I do that if he's-" 

"That's it!" 

"Chiko?" 

"Pika?" 

"Toge?" Chikorita, Pikachu and Togepi all eyed Misty with a confused look. 

"Where else would Ash go at a time like this, with so much on the line? Ecruteak! Toward Ecruteak, Suicune, and hurry!" Nodding, Misty's Water Pokemon raced as fast as he could to Ecruteak's borders.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Can't this train go any faster?" Jessie demanded impatiently. After revealing themselves-voluntarily-to Brock and Whitney, Team Rocket took control of the train and headed toward Ecruteak as fast as they could...which wasn't very fast. 

"This train runs by the electrical current in the tracks, so it takes some time to power up, like it is now." Jessie, James and Meowth sighed. 

"We're never gonna help the twerps now." 

"Sure we are-all we gotta do is get this bucket moving!" Meowth retorted. 

"How?" James asked. 

"I don't really know." Jessie, James and Brock all fell over in response to Meowth's answer.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It took Ash, Efram and Morty until about midnight to make it to the top of the Tin Towers. When they got there, the skies had grown a darker shade of red instead of black, and the stars weren't even visible. 

"What's wrong with the sky, Morty?" Efram spoke up. Ash knew it wouldn't do him any good to tell Efram that it was too dangerous-that had never stopped him; why would it stop anybody else? 

"The only reason the sky ever lights up like this-and it hasn't lit up in this way for a long time-is for one reason, and one reason only..." 

Morty was interrupted by a high-pitched shriek of power. The three of them all looked up to see Ho-oh, the Legendary Pokemon with Fire and Flying abilities. 

"That's the Pokemon Pikachu and I saw the day we first started our Pokemon journey!" Ash exclaimed excitedly, pulling out two Pokeballs and a Heavy Ball. 

"Charizard, Entei, Espeon, I CHOOSE YOU!" 

"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!" Charizard shot up a powerful blast of fire as he, Espeon and Entei materialized seconds later. 

"Are you ready to battle, Jumpluff? Since Ho-oh's a Fire Pokemon, you may need some aerial assistance, so I choose Pidgeotto!" Efram smiled as his Flying Pokemon appeared next to Jumpluff, ready for battle. 

"Gengar, I choose you!" 

"Gengar!" 

Smiling evilly to himself, Gary Oak revealed his position from where he was at-only meters away from Ash and his old friends, a Master Ball clutched in his hand. 

"I may have helped you out before, Ashy boy, but I will be the world's most powerful Pokemon trainer, and I don't care what I have to do!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"There-the Tin Tower!" Misty cried as they finally reached Ecruteak's borders. 

"Pikachu!" 

"Toge-prrrrri!" 

"Chiko!" 

"Ok, Suicune, give us all you got, and get us to the top of that Tower!" Misty advised. Suicune first responded with disappearing from view, which in turn, caused Misty and the Pokemon to disappear! 

"Oh-this must be Acid Armor, huh? But I thought that was also a poisonous attack."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ho-oh: The Legendary Pokemon. Details about this extremely rare Pokemon are unknown." 

"Why'd I even bother to try?" sighed Ash a second later. Before he could order his Pokemon to attack, he heard a yell. Confused, he looked down at the ground and didn't see anything. That's when he heard it again. 

"Asssssssssssh!" 

"Pika piiiiiiiiiiiii!" 

"Chikoriiiiiiiiiiii!" 

Ash felt tears of joy come to his face. After what he'd done to his two closest Pokemon, and to his girlfriend, they still wanted to help him! 

"MISTY! PIKACHU, CHIKORITA-UP HERE!" Ash cried out. 

At that second, Ho-oh fired a star of fire directly at the trainers! 

"ASH, LOOK OUT!" Misty yelled as Suicune jumped up and landed in front of Ash. 

"Waaaa! Charizard, to the sky! Espeon, Entei, get out of the way!" Ash warned while jumping on Charizard's back. Pikachu and Chikorita jumped on as well before Charizard took off, both of them happily hugging their trainer, and their friend. 

"I'm sorry I left you two like that. I just thought you wouldn't want me as your trainer after what I said about Misty. Can you two forgive me?" Ash asked sadly. Pikachu and Chikorita both nodded, content in the knowledge that Ash was back to normal. 

"Now, it's time to get on the offense! Charizard, Entei, Flamethrower!" "Espeon, Psybeam!" 

Once Charizard and Entei each fired a stream of fire, Espeon opened her mouth and sent out a ball of white light, the three attacks causing Ho-oh some damage, but not enough. 

"Jumpluff, show Ho-oh your Double Team!" Efram suggested. Instantly, lots of Jumpluff were on the Tower! As Ho-oh got rid of one, two more popped up in it's place. 

"Now, Tackle attack!" Millions of Jumpluff suddenly jumped up and hit the Fire/Flying Pokemon hard! 

"Pidgeotto, Quick Attack!" But before Pidgeotto could even launch the attack, Ho-oh fired a quick blast of fire that weakened the Pokemon so badly, that Efram had to call him back.   
  


"Gengar, Shadow Ball!" Morty commanded. Immediately, Gengar summoned up a ball of dark energy before shooting it at Ho-oh! The Legendary Pokemon shrieked in pain before glowing brightly. 

"Uh-oh." Ash said from his protective spot on Charizard's back. 

"What do you mean by that, Ash?" Ash looked down near Misty with a worried look. 

"You don't remember what attack that is? Mist, it's Future Sight!" Ash warned. Unfortunately, Ash was right about what attack it was. Good news for them, it hadn't hit yet, so they could keep attacking. 

"Suicune, weaken Ho-oh with Hydro Pump!" Misty said. The Water-type blasted Ho-oh with two powerful streams of water, which extremely weakened the powerful Pokemon. 

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf! Pikachu, Thunderbolt attack!" Ash advised, his grin reappearing on his face. 

"Chi-KO!" 

"Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!" The two combined attacks finally caused Ho-oh to fall to the ground in defeat. However, they still had the Future Sight to worry about. Moments after Ho-oh dropped to the ground, a tiny beam of light steadily grew bigger as it made its way toward them! 

"Charizard, go down!" Ash screamed, holding on tightly to Pikachu and Chikorita. The Fire/Flying type swooped down to the roof only seconds before the attack would've hit them! Instead, it ended up hitting the old Pokemon Gym, not actually causing any damage. 

"Ho-oh, you're mine!" Ash held up his last Heavy Ball with his left and recalled Entei with his right. 

"I don't think so, Ashy boy!" Ash growled under his breath as he turned to see Gary, holding a Master Ball in his hands! 

"How? The Master Ball was destroyed!" Misty insisted. 

"That was just a copy prototype Giovanni had made, redhead. The real one's still in that collector guy's airship. You have Entei already, Ash-let me be a Legendary trainer, too and capture Ho-oh." Gary suggested, a fake grin plastered on his face. 

"Don't you even remember what happened to me on that ship, Gary? What do you think'll happen to me if you capture Ho-oh?" Ash replied, knowing he had his rival trapped. 

"There's only one way to find out. Master Ball..." At the same time Gary rose the Master Ball to the sky, Ash rose the Heavy Ball. 

"Heavy Ball..." 

"GO!" Ash and Gary chorused, the two Pokeballs flying through the air at the same time toward the same Pokemon, with Misty, Pikachu, Chikorita, Charizard, Espeon, Suicune, Efram, Jumpluff, Morty and Gengar all watching in anticipation. 

Talk about a cliffhanger! Will Ash claim Ho-oh as his Pokemon, or will Gary? What could happen to Ash if Gary captures Ho-oh? And what happened to Brock, Whitney and Team Rocket? Find out as The Power of Two continues! 


	15. Chapter XIV: One Last Chance

Me: Okay, I think I've left you guys hanging on the brink long enough. I don't own Pokemon. 

Ash: So do I! 

Me: Uh...what do you mean? I also don't own Creed's song "Is This The End?" 

Ash: You said you left them on the brink, haven't you? So-get them out! 

Me: Aiyaaaaaaaa! Next thing you know, you'll be saying you're related to Jackie Chan! 

Ash: Huh? (I whack him upside his head) Ow!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pokemon: The Power of Two 

Chapter XIV-One Last Chance   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"He...is the Chosen One. He...will bring balance..." -Qui-Gon Jinn   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Last time, Ash was furious with Misty for suggesting that they take the train Whitney sent them back to Ecruteak City-so furious, he broke up with her during one of their latest fights! But, even so, she decided to go help Ash in capturing the Legendary Pokemon, Ho-oh. But, Gary was watching Ash's every move and was determined to catch Ho-oh for himself. Now, it's down to Master Ball V.S. Heavy Ball as we find out which trainer will be successful in capturing Ho-oh: Ash, or Gary?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Theme Song; Fanfare starts as Misty says the name of the episode) 

Misty: One Last Chance! 

Every eye watched as the Master Ball and the Heavy Ball headed closer to the weakened Ho-oh; only Ash, Misty, Efram, Morty and their Pokemon were all hoping that Ash would triumph, whereas Gary himself wanted victory. Surprisingly enough, the Master Ball suddenly swerved to the right and struck the Heavy Ball, sending both Pokeballs to the ground! 

"What...?" Ash began in shock, not understanding what had happened. 

"Don't you watch baseball, Ash? That was a curve ball! I knew you'd only have one Pokeball left, so I got myself two-one, so I could deflect your ball, and...well, you can guess the second reason. Master Ball, GO!" 

Ash's eyes narrowed into slits as Gary tossed a second Master Ball straight toward Ho-oh! 

"CHIKORITA, VINE WHIP NOWWWWWW! CHARIZARD, FLAMETHROWER!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs. Instantly, Chikorita fired two vines directly toward the fallen Heavy Ball, while Charizard fired a quick blast of fire toward the second Master Ball, but it was too high up. Everyone gasped as the unbeatable ball hit Ho-oh and pulled him in! 

"Ash...it can't be..." Misty slowly sank to her knees as the Master Ball shook and rattled near Ash's feet. 

"Pika pi..." 

A second or so later, the Master Ball pinged and grew silent.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"They've lost...but, all hope is not gone. They can still reclaim what was taken from them, if they hurry back to where his greatest battle took place, far from the regions of Johto."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The rage in my eyes could have compared to the eye of a sun 

Then rain took it's course through the hands of the Son-repent for all time! 

The world is at war, leaving all hope behind...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Ash cried out in undescribable agony a second later after the Master Ball grew silent, already feeling his injuries-which hadn't completely healed up from the incident on the airship-reopen, the blood dripping onto his shirt and down his face. 

"ASH! GARY, YOU'D BETTER RELEASE HO-OH NOW!!" Misty demanded angrily, feeling fire flow through her veins as she glared at Gary, who had picked up the Master Ball. 

"Pika pi! Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!" The Lightning Pokemon charged up, then sent a powerful electric attack aimed at Gary. It almost hit him, but he nimbly dodged and avoided the path. 

"Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that! Ho-oh, GO!" 

The Fire/Flying Pokemon was released from the Master Ball, in as much pain as Ash was. Shrieking in pain, Ho-oh was barely able to stay aloft. 

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go find some news reporters who are early risers! Later, Ashy boy! Ha ha, ha ha!" 

"GARY, YOU JERK! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Misty cried heatedly, being forced to watch as Ho-oh fly into the distance until he was completely out of sight. 

"Pikachu pi!" Pikachu's cry of warning had alerted Misty to forget about Gary momentarily and refocus back on Ash. The young trainer was writhing in silent agony, the blood still flowing freely from his right arm and left cheek. 

"Ash? Can you hear me?" Misty asked worriedly, afraid to get too close for fear her gentle touch would cause him more pain. 

"Misty...I'm sorry..." Ash gasped out, seeing her through blurred eyes, his vision fading in and out. 

"Don't speak now, Ash. If you're talking about earlier, I forgive you-just please, don't speak." 

"I have to...maybe this is the end for our journeys together..." Ash coughed up some blood at that moment. Chikorita worriedly ran over to him and tried to soothe him with her Sweet Scent attack. It worked, but only for a brief time. 

"What do you mean, 'this is the end?' It can't be over, Ash! It just can't be!" Misty had to fight to stay strong and not break down. Efram and Morty had left to go and get some help as fast as possible; Pikachu, Charizard, Espeon, Chikorita and Suicune could do nothing but watch the scene unfold as it came. 

"Trust me, Mist-it'll all work out...You'll see..." Before Ash finally blacked out, he saw Misty, tears staining her face, lean forward to capture his bloodied lips in a final kiss.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: Is this the end for us, my friend? 

Is this the end for us, my friend?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ash awoke to find himself once more at somewhere in Johto. 

"Not again! I thought after all these journeys, and all these adventures, that it would all be over for me." Ash complained irritably. 

"It can never be over. Not as long as you are the Chosen One." a voice declared. Ash didn't even have to turn around, simply because he knew who it was-Mewtwo, the most powerful Pokemon throughout the world. 

"And just what do you mean by that?" Ash demanded, feeling anger rise up from within his body, so he knew he was still alive. 

"Even though you were mortally wounded just moments ago against Gary, your heart still beats. That means that there's something-or someone-worth fighting for here on the Earth. And, even though you had been bested in your quest to capture Ho-oh, there's one more Legendary Pokemon you can claim as your own, but you'll have to return to the islands you haven't been to in over two years. If you're worried about pain, Espeon's Psychic power will periodically heal you. I promise, when this is all over, I'll inform you and Misty about why I protected her from experiencing any pain whatsoever." Ash gritted his teeth, instantly knowing what-and who-Mewtwo was speaking about. 

"Lugia. I've got to return to the Orange Islands, specifically, Shimoutee."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The saints in the sky are there to remind us of man and his fight 

When two worlds collide, one steals the life like a thief in the night, so look to the sky   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Back in Ecruteak, before Mewtwo had summoned Ash, his breathing had grown irregular, and he was straining to breathe with Misty and the other Pokemon watching, Suicune excluded-she'd recalled him earlier. 

"Don't you do this to me, Ash Ketchum! I had to sit by and watch you leave me once before-I can't go through this again, not now! Please, wake up and prove me wrong!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I almost died tonight, didn't I?" Ash asked calmly. The Psychic-type nodded. 

"If I hadn't summoned you, not even Lugia or myself could have brought you back." 

"So, what does that mean?" Smirking, Mewtwo turned toward Ash and motioned back to where his limp body and Misty's were suspended in time. His, on the brink of death; Misty's tear stricken and right by his side. 

"That means you still have a duty, Chosen One. Together, you and Misty must return to the island of Shimoutee and you must claim Lugia as your own to battle against Ho-oh. Only then can you destroy the unbeatable Master Ball and capture Ho-oh." 

"So, this isn't the end, is it?" Ash said, already beginning to feel pain radiate through his arm. 

"Not by a long shot, my friend."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: So, is this the end for us, my friend? 

So, is this the end for us, my friend? 

So, is this the end for us, my friend? 

So, is this the end for us, my friend?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"At least he's in a better place." Brock said. He, Whitney and Team Rocket had finally made it to the top of the Tin Tower. They'd gotten the gist of the information from Morty only minutes before. 

"I don't want Ash in a better place! I want him here!" Misty cried sadly, no longer caring about hiding her tears. Pikachu, Chikorita and Charizard all solemnly stood by their fallen trainer, whereas Espeon laid next to Ash's side. 

"Think about it, Misty-Ash probably isn't suffering anymore. He isn't crying because he knows you're safe, and he isn't in any pain because that was all taken away." Brock explained, trying to hide his tears from Misty, and failing. 

"I'm...not gone yet, Brocko..." 

"Ash!" 

"Pika pi!" 

"Chikori!" 

"Charrrrrrrrr!!!" 

"You've done it again, Ash-you've beaten the odds and come back!" 

"Trust me, everyone..." Ash admitted as he accepted the hugs he received from Pikachu, Chikorita, Charizard, Espeon and a kiss from Misty. "...this truly isn't the end-not by a long shot."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Well, as though we rise, as the day breaks the dawn, and as the moon hides the sun 

Oh, the sun 

No more sorrow, all those crying days are gone 

No more sorrow, now it's gone 

Now it's gone, now it's gone... 

Chorus: So, is this the end for us, my friend? 

So, is this the end for us, my friend? 

So, is this the end for us, my friend? 

So, is this the end for us, my friend?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After being helped up by his friends and made sure that he was okay-for the most part-Ash slowly, but surely, made his way down the Tin Tower, promising himself he'd tell Misty, Brock and the Pokemon about the path the quest had taken now. 

And so, Ash barely recovered from this harrowing escapade. Now, he and Misty-with Brock going along, of course-have to return to Shimoutee Island to find and capture Lugia in order to do battle against Gary and Ho-oh. Can Ash truly accomplish what he's set out to do? We'll find out next time! 


	16. Chapter XV: Return to Shamouti

Me: Okay, the previous chapter was brief, but it explained which trainer caught Ho-oh, right? Anyway, I don't own Pokemon. Trust me-Ash will capture Ho-oh, just not right now. 

Ash: Good thing you don't. 

Me: If I were you, I wouldn't say anything right now. 

Ash: And why not? 

Me: There are a few readers who want to see a proper apology to Misty, so this chapter should give them what they want, as well as getting to see another old friend appear. We already know who she is, since she was in Pokemon: The Movie 2000-The Power of One. 

Ash: Let's see...besides Misty, the only other girl there was-(gasps) you wouldn't! Misty'll kill me! 

Me: I doubt that, but given her attitude and her protective nature, I could be wrong. 

Ash: Tell my Pokemon how much I care for them, would you? 

Me: Sure-but what about Chikorita? 

Ash: Waaaa! Even Chikorita, okay?!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pokemon: The Power of Two 

Chapter XV-Return to Shamouti   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In the previous adventure, Gary ended up being the victor in capturing Ho-oh, due to a nasty trick he played on Ash! After blacking out and almost dying on Misty and his Pokemon, Ash was informed by Mewtwo that there was still a chance of success, but he and Misty would have to return to Shamouti Island and capture Lugia, a Pokemon who Ash has had two encounters with before. Now that Ash has somewhat recovered, he and his friends have to journey back to Shamouti to find Lugia and battle Gary!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Theme song; Fanfare starts as Ash and Misty say the name of the episode) 

Ash/Misty: Back to Shamouti! 

Ash had a very concerned look on his face as he woke up that morning, his mind already on what had occurred the previous night against Gary and his failure to capture Ho-oh. He was lucky Chikorita had procured his lost Heavy Ball before, but he hadn't expected her to find Gary's second Master Ball, too. Now he had four Pokeballs, two Heavy Balls, and one Master Ball. 

"Now what do I do with a Master Ball that I don't need? But then again, you'll need some kind of Pokeball to capture Ho-oh in, when you do battle again with Gary, and that battle will come. Don't forget-you need to give Misty a better apology than what you gave her last night." Ash sighed as he found his mind warring with itself over a girl who had almost shattered his confidence in himself. 

"Why should I have to apologize to Misty? She said I had no skill! On the other hand, you called her scrawny, and you know how much she hates to be called that name! To add insult to injury, you even broke up with her, and didn't give her a chance to apologize. Be a man, Ash! Take your lumps and take her back. You can't complete this journey without her, and who knows where you'd be right now if Misty hadn't fished you and Pikachu out of the river just outside Pallet Town?" 

Struggling to hide his tears once again, Ash cleared his throat and timidly approached his former girlfriend's sleeping bag. 

(A/N: Imagine yourself hearing "He drives me crazy!" from the Totally Pokemon soundtrack; I'd type out the lyrics, but that would take up too much space this time) 

"Misty? Are you up?" The last thing Ash didn't expect to happen had happened-he heard some quiet sobbing coming from Misty's sleeping bag. 

"Mist-what's wrong?" 

"Don't. Don't call me that. After leaving me in that train and what you're about to do now just lost you privileges of ever calling me 'Mist' again!" Ash shuddered at that moment, and it wasn't because of the cold morning air. 

"What was I about to do?" Misty rose up and Ash felt a pang in his heart at seeing her-she looked like she hadn't slept a wink at all the previous night! Add some bloodshot eyes and some dried tears, and you've got yourself one cranky teenager. 

"You were gonna leave me again, that's what you were gonna do!" 

"But-I wasn't-" Ash stopped himself, knowing that him rambling on wasn't going to get him anywhere, so he decided to be patient for once and explain it rationally. 

"Do you really want to know what I was really going to do?" Ash asked calmly, hiding his saddening visage like he usually did. 

"What?" Ash grimaced as he took a breath and let it out-he was about to tell Misty the whole truth, for once in his life. He closed his eyes and looked downward. 

"I was arguing with myself. I debated on whether or not I should give you a proper apology. At first, I thought you didn't deserve one, because you said I had no skill. Then, I countered that with reminding myself that I'd called you...that word. Add breaking up with you, and it all boils down to this: I'm truly, honestly and sincerely sorry, Misty. I was a coldhearted jerk for doing what I did to you, and I should've given you a chance to apologize." Ash rose his head and looked up, but Misty's sleeping bag was empty. Ash dropped his head back down and started shaking, no longer hiding the tears. 

"You deserve that, Ash-you know you do." A second later, Ash felt a tender hand wipe away his tears and pull him into a gentle hug. 

"I forgive you, for that and whatever you're gonna do from here on out. And, I didn't mean what I said before-about you having no skill. You've got great skills, Ash-why else would Charizard listen to you now, or how else could you have captured Espeon?" Smiling, Ash pulled back and looked Misty in the eye-both of them. 

"So, are we starting over?" 

For a response, Misty then pulled Ash forward and kissed him with definite passion. After two minutes or so, they broke apart, blushing and regaining their breath. 

"Yeah, we are. I love you, Ash." 

"I love you too, Mist." At that time, they heard a sniffling noise, then someone blowing into a handkerchief. Confused, Ash and Misty turned to see Brock, with tears running down his face, Pikachu struggling to keep Chikorita-who'd burst out of her Pokeball once again-from ruining the moment and trying to keep Togepi-who'd woken up from his nap-from running off! 

"That was...beautiful! I give it five stars!" Brock gasped out. Irritated, Misty pulled out her mallet and whacked Brock upside his head. 

"You're lucky most of the Pokemon are out, or else you'd get more than that on your head, Brock!" 

"Allow me." Ash picked up the mallet from Misty and gave Brock a second lump on the head to grow with the first. 

"And he's supposed to be older than us..." Ash muttered as Chikorita jumped into his arms, happily nuzzling against his chest. 

"You can say that again." 

"Toge-toge-prrrrri!" 

(A/N: Here's where said song would end!)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later on that day, Ash and Misty had to try to remember which way Shamouti had been, but being preoccupied with Lugia and the Legendary Birds had complicated things. Luckily for them, they ran into an old friend. 

"Ash? Misty?" 

"Huh?" They looked out into the ocean and saw Maren on a newly remodeled boat! She'd obviously gotten rid of her red nylon jacket, but still had the pants. In place of the jacket, Maren wore a black shirt and her hair was still green. Other than that, she was still the same woman Ash and Misty met during their Orange Islands adventures. 

"Is that you, Maren?" Ash exclaimed in surprise. 

"Yeah, and it looks like you guys haven't changed that much, either! Who's he, and what happened to Tracy?" Brock instantly ran down to Maren and clasped his hand in hers. 

"I'm Brock, former Gym Leader of the Pewter City Gym. Tracy's studying with Professor Oak, but enough about him-what wonderful things about me did Ash and Misty tell you, hmm?" Getting even more irritated with Brock than she had earlier, Misty yanked Brock away by his ear once more. 

"For starters, how people like you need to take extremely cold showers!" 

"Toge-prrrrri!" 

Ash laughed to himself as Chikorita, who refused to return to her Pokeball for the time being, snoozed in his arms and Pikachu rested atop his head. 

"I'm guessing you heard about my success in the Johto League, huh?" 

"It was hard not to-I was visiting Carol on Shamouti when Melody pulled us toward the TV to watch your match. Congratulations!" 

"Thanks. By the way, how's Melody doing these days, anyway?" 

"She's doing fine, and waiting for the Chosen One to make a reappearance." Misty came back in, grabbing Ash's arm and putting it around her shoulders to emphasize the relationship between Ash and herself. 

"You mean Chosen Ones! The fate of the world isn't on Ash's shoulders anymore." 

"Yeah-that means if we lose, I can put it all on you." Ash joked. Misty playfully hit him in the stomach for good measure, waking up both Chikorita and Pikachu. 

"Before Ash forgets, we may need a ride back to Shamouti. Do you think you could...?" 

"Sure! You know me-always ready to help out Pokemon trainers in need. So, where's that Brock fellow? He is going with you, right?" Misty smirked as she headed behind a tree and pulled Brock out, gagged and bound up. 

"When'd you have time to learn all this stuff, Misty?!" Ash yelped in shock. 

"I learned it from my sisters before I met you, Ash-I just didn't see any reason to tell you guys about it!" Ash groaned as he fell over, but not too far over as to knock Pikachu down.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Did you hear that? The twerps are going back to Shamouti." Jessie said, an evil grin on her face. 

"I heard. If we hurry, we can capture not only Lugia, but Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno, too!" James added. 

"Then, let's move out, gang!" Meowth replied. 

"Wobbuffet!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To make this even shorter than it already is, it took Ash, Misty and Brock about two-three hours to make it to Shamouti Island from their current location outside of Johto. When Ash stepped back onto Shamouti's shores, he was engulfed in a hug by someone that wasn't Misty. Blushing slightly, Ash was able to make out brown hair, a familiar flute and dark sunglasses. 

"Is that you, Melody?" Ash asked, his voice muffled because of Melody's hair, which she'd let grow out. 

"You win the prize, oh Chosen One!" Ash gulped as Melody kissed him on the cheek. He knew what was going to happen next, and he couldn't stop it. He was able to separate himself from Melody, however. 

"Duck, Melody. You're gonna get attacked twice in 4...3...2...1..." 

A mallet nearly bashed Melody's head in, but she dodged it and was barely able to avoid getting wrapped up in a powerful Vine Whip attack at the same time! 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING KISSING MY MAN?!" Misty ranted angrily, still wielding her mallet. 

"Chiko, chiko?" Chikorita looked just as furious as Misty was. The Grass Pokemon was containing her anger simply because of Ash, otherwise, she probably would've attacked Melody with a number of Razor Leaf attacks. 

"I thought so! I knew one day, you two would get together. I just didn't know it would be this soon." Melody replied smugly, her face an almost perfect reflection of Chikorita's smug looks toward Misty and Pikachu. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you were right about Ash and me-JUST DON'T KISS HIM AGAIN, GOT IT?" Misty retorted heatedly, Ash holding her back by grabbing her shoulders and holding her in place. 

"Okay, I won't! So, I heard Ash won the Johto League? Congratulations on that, and your win in the Orange Islands!" Nodding, Ash scratched the back of his head. 

"Thanks. By the way, that's Chikorita. Chikorita, this is Melody, a real good friend." Ash made sure to imply that as Chikorita cautiously stuck out one of her vines for Melody to shake. 

"Pleased to meet you. I should've guessed Ash would find a Pokemon who's got as much love for him as Misty does." came the response. The Grass-type nodded in agreement, making sure to keep an eye on Melody during their stay. 

"So, does this Melody have an older sister-yeow! Not again!" Brock yelled out as Misty pulled him away by his ear, sighing with sadness. 

"Yes, and you're not getting withing 10 feet of her! Chikorita, make sure our mutual friend doesn't try anything on Ash, okay?" 

"Chiko!" 

"That was Brock. Just keep Carol away from him, or he'll go nuts and we'll never get him to leave here." Ash muttered, stroking Chikorita's head and wondering where Pikachu had gone to. 

"Carol isn't here right now, but I'll be sure to relay the message to her. There's got to be a reason why you're back, and it's got something to do with Lugia, doesn't it?" Ash and Chikorita facefaulted, both trying to hide the truth, and not really succeeding. 

"No! It's just that, I haven't heard from you since that whole thing with that collector, and I was wondering if you were okay." 

"That's sweet, Ash, but just tell me why you're really here." Ash shook a bit while looking down at Chikorita. 

"Uh..." 

"Prepare for trouble-we've succeeded in our goal!" 

"Make it double-we've also knocked down the Maypole!" 

Ash, Chikorita and Melody looked up to see Team Rocket, with Pikachu and Togepi trapped in a glass dome! 

"Pikachu! Togepi!" 

"Pika pi!" 

Misty, Brock and Maren raced in to see what Ash and the others saw. 

"Give back Pikachu and Togepi now!" Misty demanded. 

"But we've come all this way for glory, and you can't stop us!" Meowth bragged. 

"Wobbuffet!" 

"Aww! Charizard, I choose-" 

"Chikori! Chiko, chiko." Ash eyed Chikorita with a grin. 

"You wanna battle, huh?" Nodding, Chikorita pointed upward toward the balloon, an idea forming in her head. 

"You'll need wings to get up there, and don't worry-I've got it covered. Charizard, GO!" 

"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Charizard, Chikorita, time to fly!" Ash said as the two of them-meaning Ash and Chikorita-jumped onto the Fire/Flying Pokemon's back. That done, Charizard took to the skies, ready for action. 

"Suicune, I choose you! Use your Hydro Pump to distract Team Rocket!" Misty yelled. 

The Legendary Pokemon exited his Heavy Ball and sent two blasts of water in Team Rocket's direction, not actually hitting them, as they feared, but merely shaking them up. 

"Chikorita, use your Razor Leaf to free Pikachu and Togepi; Charizard, fly low and catch them both, okay?" Ash suggested. Both Pokemon nodded, determined to carry out the plan. 

"Chiko!" Chikorita fired two razor-sharp leaves that cut the rope holding Pikachu and Togepi, which sent them falling; Charizard simply flew as low as possible and caught them just in time! 

"Welcome back, guys!" Ash declared, hugging Pikachu and Togepi with ease. 

"Pika pi!" 

"Toge-prrrrri!" 

"Pikachu, give 'em a Thunderbolt!" Grinning, the Electric-type jumped up and prepared to launch an attack. 

"Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!" The balloon exploded on impact and sent Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet flying! 

"Team Rocket's blasting off again..." 

"Wobbuffet!" (ping!)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You guys did a great job!" Ash said excitedly to his Pokemon, pleased with their accomplishments. Pikachu, Charizard and Chikorita smiled back, happy that Ash was truly back to normal. 

"Okay, now that Pikachu and Togepi are back, mind telling me what you would've told me earlier, Ash-you know, why are you guys really here?" Melody asked. Ash knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this so easily. 

"Do you really want to know about this, Melody?" Misty responded, sparing Ash from anymore questions for the time. 

"If I can help out in anyway, I'll have to know everything." Ash, Misty and Brock sighed before sitting back down. 

"Well, it all started before my Johto League Championship..." 

Having thwarted another Team Rocket scheme, Ash, Misty, Melody and Brock are soon going to be off to find Lugia so Ash can challenge Gary to a battle against Ho-oh! Can Ash pull off this victory, especially with his friends behind him? We'll find out soon enough!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Giovanni was silently fuming in Lawrence's base. His video cameras he'd had installed inside Lawrence III's airship had just informed him that a young teenage boy had snuck in, stolen two Master Balls and gotten out. 

"Yo, Giovanni! I know you're in there, so start talking!" 

Glaring, Giovanni turned to see Gary Oak, holding a lone Master Ball in his hand. 

"What are you doing here, traitor?" 

"Let's make a deal-I give you what you want; you give me what I want. Fair?" 


	17. Chapter XVI: Ash against Lugia!

Me: I guess you guys haven't seen enough action, so this chapter should give you that, plus 

more! Mainly, this focuses on Ash and his quest to capture Lugia. 

Misty: Hey! What about me?! We're supposed to complete this journey together, remember? 

Me: Trust me-you'll be in it, too. I don't own Pokemon, nor do I own "One" by Denisse Lara 

from the Pokemon: The Movie 2000 soundtrack! 

Misty: That's a nice song. (sniffles; motions toward me) And people say men don't know how to 

be sympathetic in this century... 

(in enters Ash, trailed by Chikorita and Pikachu) 

Ash: Hey-I'm sympathetic, aren't I Pikachu? Chikorita? 

(Pikachu and Chikorita nod) 

Me: Sure-go to the Pokemon for sympathy.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pokemon: The Power of Two 

Chapter XVI-Ash against Lugia!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Our friendship is gonna be the stuff of legend." -Lex Luthor, Smallville   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In the previous adventure, Ash finally pushed aside his pride and apologized to Misty for what 

he'd done to her and asked for forgiveness. She forgave him almost immediately, even 

apologizing to Ash for what she'd said about him. Our heroes were soon on the way back to 

Shamouti Island, but Ash and Misty had been gone from the Orange Islands so long, they'd 

forgotten which way to go! Luckily for our trio of trainers, they'd run into Maren, the young 

woman who Ash and Misty had been lucky enough to find before and they were able to get a ride 

back to Shamouti. Now, with Melody teamed up with Ash, Misty and Brock, our heroes now have 

to help Ash hunt down and capture Lugia, rumored to be one of the most powerful Psychic 

Pokemon known to man...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Theme song; Fanfare starts as Misty says the name of the episode) 

Misty: (excited; her voice is like it sounded when she introduced "Ash Catches a Pokemon!") 

Ash against Lugia! 

Once again, as the sun rose to another glorious morning, Ash Ketchum found himself thinking 

about life in general-what he was going to do once they'd run into Lugia, what Pokeball he 

should use to capture it and why he felt all the pain whenever something happened to one of the 

Legendary Pokemon, but not Misty. 

"Technically, Lugia is a Psychic/Flying type, so he should already know what I'm going to do. 

That doesn't make things go any easier for me. Should I use the Heavy Ball I was originally 

gonna use on Ho-oh and catch Lugia, or should I just use the Master Ball and avoid a big 

battle? And, why do I have to feel the pain whenever something happens to one of the Legendary 

Pokemon, but not Misty? She's said it to me lots of times-we're supposed to be a team, good or 

bad!" At that moment, one of Ash's Pokeballs burst open, but to his surprise, it wasn't Chikorita 

this time. 

"Espeon, what are you doin' out? It isn't even time for breakfast!" Ash liked to talk with 

Espeon through the Psychic link she'd created the day he'd captured her in a one-on-one match 

between Espeon and Chikorita. 

"I figured I could help you with at least one of your problems, if not all of them. True, Lugia 

does know about the upcoming battle, but this is a battle he has been waiting for since the day 

he first appeared to you from the waters below Shamouti. Your Pokemon have grown stronger, 

so be warned-he will not hesitate to use full power on you, if necessary." Ash grinned, clenching 

his hand into a fist. 

"That suits me just fine-I wouldn't expect anything less, especially from Lugia!" 

"Also, since you were planning to use the Heavy Ball on Ho-oh, you should use the Master Ball 

on Lugia, but only after you've battled him enough so that he'll be too weak to even try to think 

about escaping." With the smile still on his face, Ash petted Espeon and stroked her back. In 

Ash's eyes, that was the first time he'd ever shown his Psychic Pokemon he cared about her. 

"Do you know why I can only feel pain, and not Misty whenever something happens to the 

Legendary Pokemon?" Slightly downcast, Espeon shook her head. 

"Sometimes, even Psychic-types have their limits. If I knew, I would tell you, Ash. Honest, I would." Ash nodded in agreement and suddenly looked up when he heard his name being called. 

"Ash, where are you?" 

Still using his Psychic link, Ash spoke to Espeon while pulling out a Pokeball. "That's Misty. 

She sounds even more worried about me than usual. I'll let you out for breakfast in a few 

minutes, Espeon. Return!" 

"I'm over here, Mist!" Misty came over to Ash, her cheeks reddened slightly and worry stretched 

all across her face. 

"I'm okay, Misty. I just had to think, that's all. We've started over, and I'm not about to abandon 

you now. Did you need something?" 

The Water Pokemon trainer eyed her boyfriend, then just pulled him into a tight hug, wanting to 

feel his presence next to her. 

"I'm sorry, Ash. I don't mean to worry, it's just that...usually, it takes a Thunderbolt from 

Pikachu to wake you up, and now it seems like you're up with the dawning of the sun." 

"I don't mean to worry you. How about this-if I get up in the morning to think or to train, I'll 

leave you a note by your bag to tell you so you won't worry, okay?" Nodding, Misty leaned 

forward and pecked Ash on his nose, giggling as his cheeks rapidly changed color seconds 

afterward. 

"Hey! If you two are done playing kissyface, then come on over and eat, otherwise, Pikachu's 

gonna cover your food with ketchup." Brock cracked, a wicked grin on his face. 

Ash and Misty broke apart, irritation written over their faces. 

"We wait until after breakfast, then we clobber him." 

"Okay by me."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Deep below the waters of Shamouti, a Legendary Pokemon flowed with the waters, not exactly 

blending in with the colors of the water, but being one with the forces of nature. Once again, his 

white skin made him visible to anyone who would be foolish enough to dive that far below sea 

level. The blue ridges still along his back were, at the moment, pinned along the sides of his 

body, allowing him room to swim, and to wait for the return of an old friend. 

"He's almost back...Just a little farther, and one of the greatest battles in Pokemon history will 

finally take place."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You're positive this isn't mentioned in any sort of prophecy?" Ash asked Melody, his eyes 

narrowed to slits as Maren carried him, Misty, Melody, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi safely across 

to Slowking's temple on her boat. 

"The part you mentioned about you and Misty-of course! We just found out about that a few 

months ago, just after your match against that Oak kid. I've never heard anything about a Team 

Rocket leader wanting to capture the Legendary Pokemon from Johto, however." 

"That's real comforting, Melody." Brock muttered. Misty grabbed Brock by his ear and pulled 

him away. 

"Don't start that again! You may have interrupted Ash and me earlier this morning, but if there's any conversation I don't want you interrupting, it's about the Legendary Pokemon!" 

"Toge-toge-prrrrrrri!" 

Ash and Pikachu listened with patience how the prophecy mentioning himself and Misty was 

portrayed with the people of Shamouti. 

"Makes what happened the last time we faced the Legendary Birds with Lugia's help seem like a 

fairy tale, huh Pikachu?" 

"Pikachu!" The Lightning-type smiled at his best friend and nodded, until the waters started 

churning roughly and the boat was rocked back and forth! 

"Waaaa! Hang on, Pikachu!" Ash warned, grabbing Pikachu and holding on tight. 

"Pika piiiii!" 

Looking over to Misty, Brock and Togepi, Ash saw that they'd been knocked to the ground. He 

inched his way toward them, taking a glance to his left and seeing Melody imitating his 

movements. 

"Mist! Brock, are you guys okay?" Ash yelled out over the storm that had suddenly started up. 

"Yeah! We're all fine." Misty responded. Above, Maren was trying to aim the boat for 

Slowking's temple, but they hadn't quite made it to shore yet. A second later, a whirlpool burst 

up from below them and carried them toward the island! 

"Whoa! Talk about deja vu." Ash cracked cynically. 

"Pikachu." 

The whirlpool that had carried Ash and his friends to safety suddenly burst open, revealing a 

very powerful Pokemon, one of the most powerful ones known to man, but considered a myth. 

"Lugia..." Ash whispered, not even noticing Slowking appear near the boat and bow respectfully.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Now I can begin to tell the story 

A legend's not a legend 'til it ends 

Together, we can celebrate the glory my friends, my friends... 

It's amazing to think you can do anything when you believe in yourself   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Unbeknownst to Ash or any of his friends, Lawrence's airship was making its way back toward 

Shamouti Island. 

"You're sure he has to come by here?" Giovanni asked grimly, gritting his teeth every time Gary 

Oak twirled the Master Ball on his index finger. 

"Of course! It's the only spot throughout the Orange Islands that this Pokemon's been seen at." 

"And it's the spot where Lugia and that Ketchum boy defeated me the first time!" For once, the 

collector seemed angry. That intrigued Giovanni, to see his partner plagued with emotion. It 

proved that he was still human.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Those twerps are always heroes!" Jessie complained sadly. 

"And we're always zeroes. Haven't we been down this road before, Jess?" James whined 

impatiently. 

"Sure we have, Jimmy, but this time, we'll help the twerp weaken that Lugia so he can capture 

it-we just won't tell him that, though!" Meowth declared. 

"Wobbuffet!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Welcome back, Chosen Ones. Are you ready for our confrontation, Ash?" Ash knew Lugia was 

speaking to everyone there, but he was focusing more on the Psychic link between himself and 

Espeon. That, and he'd specifically mentioned his name. 

"Yeah. I don't expect you to go easy on me just 'cause we're friends." 

"I don't plan to, since you and your Pokemon have indeed grown stronger since our last 

encounters." Ash plucked three Pokeballs and one Heavy Ball from his belt, motioning for 

Pikachu to head out onto the battlefield. 

"I choose...EVERYBODY!!!" 

Entei exited the Heavy Ball, roaring proudly in the daylight. Charizard fired a quick blast of fire 

before glancing at his surroundings and remembering what had occurred the last time he'd been 

here. Chikorita almost jumped into Ash's arms before she looked up and saw Lugia. A 

momentary stint of fear grabbed the tiny Grass Pokemon and she leaped into Ash's arms for 

protection. Ash calmed Chikorita down with quiet soothing. 

"Don't worry, Chikorita. I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure Lugia doesn't hurt 

you. We've overcome more terrifying battles than this, haven't we?" Calmed by hearing Ash's 

voice, Chikorita nodded before happily covering his head in a bathe of Sweet Scent. 

Ash laughed quietly before noticing Espeon near his feet, awaiting his orders. 

Looking back up at Lugia, his eyes piercing the Legendary Pokemon's eyes, Ash whispered two 

words that started the entire match. 

"Let's begin..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: One voice can make a difference, one move can go the distance 

The greatest battles have been overcome with one heart, one mind, by one love, one life 

That's the power of one...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Psychic/Flying Pokemon flew upward, patiently waiting for his adversary. Ash worriedly 

turned to Misty, who was watching him calmly. 

"What's wrong, Ash?" Ash grimaced as he started shaking before responding. 

"I don't think I can do this, Misty. Working with Lugia was tough enough, and having to fight 

him was twice as hard! Now I gotta try and capture him? What if I mess this up, like I messed up our relationship? What if something happens to me or to one of my Pokemon?" Misty held Ash's 

hand in her own, comforting him with that single gesture. 

"Ash, you're a great trainer, and a great friend. I know you are, especially if you can get 

Chikorita to calm down. I had my chance to be a hero in lots of occasions during this adventure, 

and you did too. Gary took away your chance for glory against Ho-oh, and that probably changed 

history. What you do today can ensure that we all see tomorrow. So, if you need a reason to go 

out there, do it for Pikachu! Do it for Chikorita, Charizard, all your Pokemon! Do it for Brock, 

Tracy, Richie, Casey, Melody, everyone who's lives you've touched just by being there. And 

especially...do it for me." 

His confidence restored, Ash turned to his Pokemon and quickly jumped on Charizard's back, 

Pikachu and Chikorita joining him. 

"Time to battle, guys!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Anybody here can be the hero, you could even change history 

What we do today will save tomorrow (save tomorrow) for you and for me 

So whoever you are, and wherever you're from, prove it to the rest of the world!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Charizard, maximum Flamethrower! Chikorita, use your Razor Leaf to distract Lugia, first. 

Pikachu, after Charizard goes, use your Thunder attack!" Ash growled confidently, knowing 

Misty, Melody, Maren, Brock and Slowking were all watching from below. 

"Chiko!" 

"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!" 

Chikorita's Razor distracted Lugia for a minute, but that was all the others needed-Charizard's 

Flamethrower struck Lugia in the stomach, and the Legendary Pokemon was temporarily 

wounded. Then, Pikachu's Thunder attack hit, and Lugia wailed in pain, severely weakened. 

"Espeon, use your Swift attack!" Quickly, the Psychic-type sent a number of stars at Lugia's 

unprotected back, which caused him to shriek in anguish before turning toward Ash and opening 

his mouth wide. A tiny ball appeared a few seconds later, but steadily grew bigger. 

"Entei, Fire Blast!" The Legendary Fire-type shot a star of fire toward Lugia, but a bubble 

protected him, and his attack, from the Fire Blast move. Ash gritted his teeth, and pondered his 

next move. 

Melody gasped in shock, knowing what attack that was, and worried for Ash's safety, even if he 

was the Chosen One. 

"What's wrong, Melody?" Misty asked. 

"That's Lugia's Aeroblast-his most powerful attack!" Misty looked up to Ash and yelled, "ASH, 

LOOK OUT!" 

"Huh?" Ash looked up and saw what the others saw-Lugia preparing to launch his attack.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: One voice can make a difference, one move can go the distance 

The greatest battles have been overcome with one heart, one mind, by one love, one life 

That's the power of one...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lugia roared defiantly as he summoned all his power and fired the powerful attack directly at 

Ash's Charizard. They could do nothing but watch as it came closer, and closer, and closer 

until... 

"Wobbuffet, Counter it!!!" a voice demanded from a few meters above Ash's head. 

"Wobbuffet!" Ash and the Pokemon gasped as Wobbuffet appeared in front of them and barely 

absorbed the massive attack before sending it flying back toward Lugia. The powerful Pokemon 

shrieked one last time as the attack hit him, sending him spiraling toward the waters below. 

"Waaa! Master Ball-GO!!" Ash grabbed the Master Ball and tossed it at Lugia's unconscious 

form, worried that his injuries were too severe. The Master Ball hit Lugia and pulled him in a 

second later. 

"Chiko!" The Grass-type used her Vine Whip attack to grasp the unbeatable Pokeball before 

handing it back to Ash. 

"Thanks, Chikorita." Ash watched from his position above his friends as the Master Ball shook 

and rattled before it finally pinged and stopped shaking. 

"WE GOT THE LEGENDARY POKEMON!" Ash whooped happily, once again going into his 

famous pose with Chikorita tucked under his right arm and Pikachu perched on Ash's left 

shoulder. 

"Pi pikachu!" 

"Chiko!" 

That's when Ash heard a faint humming and turned to see Lawrence III's airship.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Things around...(things around are coming) 

Nowhere left...(there's nowhere left to run) 

Rise to meet...the challenge (rise to meet the challenge) 

Believe in the power of one   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ash also noticed that Team Rocket were making their way toward the airship in their restored 

balloon, but he wasn't mad. They'd helped him in capturing Lugia, so they couldn't be all bad. 

"Are you guys ready to battle Gary?" Ash asked, seeing Gary exit the airship on top of Ho-oh. 

The Pokemon who were with him nodded in agreement. 

"I'm gonna help you in this battle, Ash!" Smiling, Ash looked down to see Misty, on top of 

Suicune and next to Raikou and Entei. Espeon had positioned herself on top of Entei's back, so 

she could jump up and be caught by Ash. Strangely enough, it actually happened like that. 

"Good luck, Chosen Ones!" Slowking exclaimed as they started forward toward Gary; the 

Master Ball popped open and Ash saw Lugia, completely restored from the previous attacks, fly 

alongside Charizard. 

"Are you ready, Ash?" Ash knew both Lugia and Espeon were asking him, so he nodded and 

spoke out loud. 

"I'm ready..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: One voice can make a difference, one move can go the distance 

The greatest battles have been overcome with one heart, one mind, by one love, one life, with 

one touch, one smile 

That's the power of one!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Talk about hanging off a ledge! Now, with all his Pokemon behind him, as well as most of 

Misty's Water Pokemon ready to help, Ash has to battle Gary for Ho-oh's freedom. Can they 

accomplish what they set out to do? Find out next time! 


	18. Chapter XVII: Ho-oh V.S. Lugia!

Me: I thought I'd never finish this story! I don't own Pokemon, of course. To Takeruto, yes I did use that quote from the previous chapter in my bio, but I don't think it's up there now. 

Ash: Where have you been? Why haven't you finished this story? 

Pikachu: Pika! Pika, pikachu. (Yeah! The explanation better be good, too.) 

Me: (groans) I needed a breather, okay? And now that I'm relaxed. I can unveil to you-as well as everyone else-the latest chapter of The Power of Two! I also don't own "Pokemon Johto." We all know where this song's from, don't we? 

Ash: Is it just me, or does this guy like to showcase his stories? 

Pikachu: Pika, pika. (I agree with you there.) 

Me: Hey! You're lucky Pikachu's here, pal. 

Ash: And if Pikachu wasn't here, then what, huh? I don't have just one Pokemon-I've got quite a lot of 'em! 

Me: True, true. Onward to the story!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pokemon: The Power of Two 

Chapter XVII-Ho-oh V.S. Lugia!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"If I cried like that every time Ash lost a battle, I'd be waterlogged!" -Misty 

"She's only kidding!" -Ash Ketchum   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In our last adventure, Ash finally reunited with the Legendary Pokemon, Lugia. However, Ash knew he would have to battle against his old friend, so he and his Pokemon got right to the point! Even with multiple attacks from Pikachu, Chikorita, Charizard, Espeon and Entei, Ash still couldn't defeat this powerful Pokemon, and when Lugia launched his Aeroblast, it looked like curtains for our hero and most of his Pokemon, until Team Rocket intervened! With Wobbuffet's Counter attack, Lugia was weakened enough for Ash to capture in Gary's Master Ball! Now, Ash and Misty have to work with all of their Pokemon, Legendary or not, against Giovanni, and Ash has to send Lugia against Ho-oh in an attempt to recapture him...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Theme song; Fanfare starts as Ash says the name of the episode) 

Ash: Ho-oh V.S. Lugia! 

With narrowed eyes, Ash knew if he and Gary were going to battle on equal ground, he'd have to evacuate Charizard and mount Lugia for the time being. He was about to lean down and tell his Pokemon what he was going to do, but the Psychic/Flying type stopped him. 

"They already know what you have to do, and they understand-even your stubborn Chikorita." 

Turning to eye his Grass Pokemon with a look of profound amazement, Ash saw Chikorita hop off his shoulder and glance back at him with a wistful look in her eyes. 

"Chiko, chikori." 

Ash grimaced as he felt tears come to his eyes. He looked over at Pikachu and Espeon, and saw that they'd sided with Chikorita. 

"Pika, pikapi." 

"Good luck, Ash." 

The tears came full force at that time. They were trickling down Ash's cheeks as he hugged his Pokemon tightly. 

"Thanks, everyone." The second Ash jumped off Charizard and landed on Lugia, he heard the Fire/Flying type's roar of confidence. 

"Gary and I-we both have the same goal in life: we both want to be Masters, Pokemon Masters. 

We both need to show how our skills have improved in Pokemon battle, and so we battle different opponents as fast as possible to make it to the top. That's why we came to Johto when we did...a new world of Pokemon, and a new place entirely but the goal's the same-you still gotta catch 'em all!" 

"Lugia...AEROBLAST ATTACK!" 

"Ho-oh...SACRED FIRE ATTACK!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Everybody wants to be a Master, everybody wants to show their skills 

Everybody wants to get there faster, make their way to the top of the hill 

Each time you try, gonna get just a little bit better 

Each step you climb, one more step up the ladder 

Chorus: It's a whole new world we live in! 

It's a whole new way to see! 

It's a whole new place with a brand-new attitude! 

But you still gotta catch 'em all-and be the best that you can be! 

Pokemon Johto!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As a ball of concentrated energy appeared in Lugia's mouth, a ball of fiery energy appeared in Ho-oh's mouth. 

"Ash Ketchum, you'd better not die on me! I've had to see you die on too many occasions!" Misty yelled from below. 

"I won't, Mist-I promise." Ash admitted to himself, retreating back into his mind that only Espeon, Mewtwo, Mew and Lugia could pierce with their Psychic powers. 

"The two of us are alike in a lot of ways-we both tried to make a statement during the Johto League." Ash thought as the two attacks were launched at full power, striking on impact and injuring both Legendary Pokemon hard! 

"I carved my mark by beating Gary's Umbreon with Pikachu's help. I wasn't alone in the victory circle-I had my Pokemon by my side. The one person I could always count on was Misty-she would be by my side always, offering a kind word of encouragement when I found out I was the Chosen One..." 

"You can do it..." 

"...worried that I'd died on her during my journey to Lavender..." 

"Ash! Open your eyes, please, Ash!" 

"...and even against Mew and Mewtwo back on New Island..." 

"Please, no..." 

As Lugia finally stopped rocking back and forth, Ash brought himself back to the present and focused on the target. 

"Recover, Lugia!" 

"You too, Ho-oh!" 

Ash gritted his teeth as both of the Pokemon were restored to full health. 

"No one said this would be easy." Ash muttered cynically.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Everybody wants to make a statement, everybody needs to carve their mark 

Stand alone in the victory circle, stake their claim when the music starts 

Give it all you've got-you can be the very best ever 

Take your best shot-what you've learned will come together 

Chorus: It's a whole new world we live in! 

It's a whole new way to see! 

It's a whole new place with a brand-new attitude! 

But you still gotta catch 'em all-and be the best that you can be! 

Pokemon Johto!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Raikou, Suicune-destroy that ship with your Hyper Beam attacks! You too, Golduck!" Misty yelled, sending out her Water-type to battle with two other Legendary types. Within seconds, three well-aimed Hyper Beams struck the ship and rocked it, causing it irreparable damage! 

"You said this ship could take hits from that number of Hyper Beams!" Giovanni growled at the collector. 

"I said it could take one hit, not three." 

"Grrr...evacuate, and grab the-" 

Giovanni's orders were interrupted as Suicune fired a Hydro Pump attack, causing the computer console to spark and fizzle. 

"The hypnotic inducer-get it!" Giovanni gasped out, but that's when Jessie, James and Meowth chose to come in. 

"Hey, boss, what's going on?" Meowth asked. 

"If you three want to redeem yourselves, grab that hypnotic inducer!" The three villians turned and saw it, then raced for it. At that time, a computer console exploded, destroying the hypnotic inducer and sending Team Rocket... 

"...Blasting off again..." 

"Wobbuffet!" (ping!)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As Lugia and Ho-oh rammed each other repeatedly, causing significant damage, the spell Lawrence used on Gary broke, since the hypnotic inducer had been destroyed. 

"Huh? What's going on? Ash-is that you?" Gary looked at Ash with a confused look in his eyes. 

"Lugia, stop! Espeon, what's going on here? Is Gary playing another trick?" 

"No, Ash." Lugia explained it while Ash recalled Charizard and Espeon back into their Pokeballs, Pikachu and Chikorita leaping up into his lap. "Apparently, Gary was under hypnotic influence caused by Giovanni. The device has been destroyed." 

"Maybe so, but I haven't been destroyed!" Ash, Pikachu, Chikorita, Lugia, Gary and Ho-oh looked to see Giovanni, aiming a weapon similar to what Lawrence used to capture Lugia before while inside the wrecked airship that had landed near Misty's position. 

"Look out!" Ash screamed as he jumped and dived in the path of the weapon, oblivious to Pikachu, Chikorita and Misty's cries. 

"PIKA PI!" 

"CHIKORI!" 

"ASH, NOOOOOO!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It's a whole new world we live in (live in, live in, live in...) 

It's a whole new way to see (to see, to see, to see...) 

It's a whole new place with a brand-new attitude (attitude, attitude...)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ash gulped to himself as Giovanni fired the ray at him in a concentrated beam of red energy. 

"And I thought it was over when I battled Whitney back in Goldenrod City..." Ash said, closing his eyes and waiting for the beam to hit. 

"CHIKO!" Chikorita cried out as she fired her Vine Whip attack and pulled Ash back up in time. The ray shot past him and past the Pokemon to disperse in the skies behind them. 

"Thanks, Chikorita." Ash grinned in success as did Chikorita, who was pleased by her latest victory. 

"Chiko!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


But you still gotta catch 'em all-and be the best that you can be! Pokemon Johto!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Giovanni roared in fury, turning back toward his partner who was surrounded by Onix, Geodude, Golbat, Pineco and Brock, who had Melody, Maren and Slowking with him. 

"Face it-you're outnumbered and outPokemon'd!" Brock responded. Misty, Ash, Melody and Maren all eyed Brock with a weird look. 

"What-Ash is the only one who gets to make stupid jokes?" 

Ash and Misty fell over; Melody giggled and Maren just shook her head. 

"What Brock said, Giovanni. You're outnumbered, so give it up!" Ash declared confidently. 

"Pikachu!" 

"Chiko!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: It's a whole new world we live in! 

It's a whole new way to see! 

It's a whole new place with a brand-new attitude! 

But you still gotta catch 'em all-and be the best that you can be! 

Pokemon Johto! 

Pokemon Johto! 

Pokemon Johto! 

POKEMON JOHTO!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh, I'm outnumbered, am I? Haven't you ever played poker, my young friends-a Royal Flush always wins against a Full House! Persian-Screech attack, NOW!" Giovanni demanded defiantly. The Cat Pokemon appeared and made an excruciating noise that not only the Pokemon could hear, but so could Ash and the others! 

"Pikachu-Thunderbolt, now!" Ash gasped out. 

"Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!" The Lightning-type used a full-on Electric attack against Persian, but he dodged it. 

"Good! Now, use your Bite attack against Entei!" 

Persian yowled and leaped directly at the Legendary Pokemon. 

"Entei...FIRE BLAST!" Ash screamed as loud as he could. The Fire-type roared as he sent a gigantic star of fire at Persian. Once it hit, the Cat Pokemon was charbroiled and knocked out. 

"I'm not finished yet! Venusaur, GO!" 

"I think you are. What kind of Pokemon is this, Ash?" Gary finally spoke up, trying to remember what the last thing was that he recalled before this. 

"I'll tell you later. Entei-" 

"Venusaur, use your Solar Beam!" It took some time for Venusaur to charge up, so that's when Ash made his move. 

"Charizard, Entei, Flamethrower!" 

"CHARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!" The two Pokemon fired two blasts of extremely hot fire at Venusaur, but he moved out of range, and Brock screamed as he recalled all his Pokemon in time and ducked next to Melody and Maren to avoid getting burned! 

"Golduck, try your Fury Swipes!" 

Before Golduck could even fire, Venusaur shot a powerful beam of concentrated sunlight that hit Raikou, Suicune, Entei, Golduck and Misty all at the same time! 

"MISTY!" Ash cried out. 

"PIKACHU PI!" 

Ash gasped worriedly as he recalled Entei in time, but wasn't able to save Misty or any of the other Pokemon from Giovanni. A helicopter had arrived and some Team Rocket members were loading up the Pokemon onboard, and even Misty! 

"Hmm? What is a Pokemon trainer doing with a Pokemon like this?" Giovanni pulled Togepi out of Misty's backpack, which got Ash and his Pokemon mad. 

"Put Togepi down now!" 

"Pika, pika!" 

"Chiko!" 

"CHARRRRRRRRRR!!" 

Giovanni smirked with ease. "Since you seem to care so much for the little runt, I'll bring him too. I offer you a deal-you give me Entei, Lugia and Ho-oh, you get your friend and her Pokemon back; if not, I'll kill her and her Pokemon!" Giovanni laughed evilly as the helicopter took off, while all of the other Pokemon were still trying to recover from Persian's Screech attack! 

"BRING BACK MISTY NOWWWWWWWWWWW!" 

Oh, no! It looked like things were finally going our way, and then Giovanni kidnaps Misty! Will Ash agree with Giovanni's offer, or can our heroes stage a rescue operation? You'll just have to wait and see! 


	19. Chapter XVIII: Ash's Sacrifice

Me: Okay-I've left you guys hanging long enough, so here we are-the next installment in "The Power of Two!" I don't own Pokemon, of course. Nor do I own Creed's song "My Sacrifice." 

Ash: Finally-have you been held up or something? 

Me: Something like that, but it revolved around schoolwork. 

Ash: I wouldn't know that much about school, since I only do Pokemon training, but I know enough. 

Pikachu: Pika! (That's true!)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pokemon: The Power of Two 

Chapter XVIII-Ash's Sacrifice   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"We'll meet again someday...goodbye, old friend. Don't forget me!" -Ash Ketchum   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"During our previous adventure, Ash and Lugia finally got to battle against Gary and Ho-oh, but the result ended up to be a standstill-neither one could technically defeat the other since they both could use Recover attack! As for Misty's part in this, she had Suicune, Raikou and Golduck use Hyper Beam to destroy the airship once and for all. Also, the combined attacks destroyed the hypnotic inducer that Giovanni had used on Gary beforehand. Unfortunately, the leader of Team Rocket had one more ace up his sleeve...he used a gigantic ray to knock out and capture Misty and her Pokemon! Now, Ash must attempt a rescue if he ever wants to see Misty alive again..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Theme song; Fanfare starts as Misty says the name of the episode) 

Misty: Ash's Sacrifice! 

Misty cried out as Giovanni threw her-hard-onto the rough floor of the jail cell that was directly underneath Team Rocket's base. 

"What do you want with me? You've already got what you need-you destroyed my Heavy Balls and captured my Pokemon-what use do you have for me?" Misty yelled angrily. 

"It's not that simple, my dear-" Giovanni suddenly pulled a gun out of nowhere and aimed it at Misty's head. "-or, is it? If I were to agree with your statement, I would have to kill you, and dead little redheads are of no use to me in this plan. The boy comes to save you-with the Legendary Pokemon in tow, of course-and we trade...as far as he knows." 

As Giovanni chuckled evilly, Misty felt tears come to her eyes, but she had to wipe them away. 

"Where are you, Ash?" Misty whispered to herself.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hello, my friend, we meet again; it's been a while-where should we begin? Feels like forever 

Within my heart are memories of perfect love that you gave to me...oh, I remember   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Tired? We should be-it's been nearly three days since Misty's been captured, and we have no idea if she's okay, or what." Brock muttered. 

"True. But, this is my duty, as the Chosen One, to protect these Pokemon. The question is, would I give up the safety of the entire world for just one girl?" Ash asked. Every time Ash asked himself that question, he always came up with the selfish answer, the one that cost the fate of every living being on the Earth, including his mother's. 

"Ahh!" Ash cried out as he felt a twinge of pain on his shoulder. 

"Raikou and Suicune have been caught, haven't they? Don't think I haven't noticed your tiny bruises show up out of nowhere." 

Ash looked down at Pikachu and Chikorita, who were looking up at him with expecting glances in their eyes. 

"Yeah, two days ago. I guess Giovanni destroyed her Heavy Balls. Espeon and Lugia keep healing me every now and then, but something tells me that even their healing techniques aren't gonna work for long." 

Ash bowed his head to the ground, feeling the tears rise up before they dropped to the dirt underneath his shoes. 

"Every time I remember something she did for me, or whenever I said something stupid, she was always there for me. Now, I feel like I've failed her in every way." 

"Pika pi, pikachu!" 

"Chiko, chiko!" 

"What do you guys mean 'it's not my fault?' If I'd been quicker, I could've saved her!" Ash insisted. Brock pulled Ash's face back up until his eyes were looking into his own. (A/N: What's wrong with Brock's eyes in the first place? The universal question that'll never be answered.) 

"You couldn't have done anything to save her, Ash! You were on top of Lugia in the air; I was on Onix. Neither one of us could have saved her from Giovanni, but we can now. All we need to do is come up with a plan." 

"And if it doesn't work...we'll be making the biggest sacrifice of all time..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: "When you are with me, I'm free, I'm careless, I believe 

Above all the others, we'll fly; this brings tears to my eyes 

My sacrifice...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"We had our ups and downs in life, Mist and I. I was scared she would try to leave me when we were at Trovita for Rudy, even though I didn't say anything to Tracy. I thought it was over back in Lavender Town when Haunter separated me and Pikachu from our bodies, but it wasn't. I thought she'd left me against the Legendary Pokemon before my Johto League match; she thought I was gone back in Shamouti the first time and our first meeting against Mewtwo..." 

A second later, Ash found himself in front of Mewtwo. 

"Waaa! Not again." 

"Trust me-it's for the best." That's when Mewtwo stepped aside and Ash felt whole again. 

"Misty!" 

"Ash!" Both trainers hugged tightly and kissed until the Psychic Pokemon cleared his throat with impatience. 

"If you're quite finished. Not even I can suspend time for long. Misty being kidnaped wasn't something I'd seen until it happened, so Ash will literally have to make a decision that could bring about the end of the entire future." 

Ash nodded in agreement. "You know I know about Raikou and Suicune, right?" 

"Yes, and I felt I had kept this from you for far too long." 

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. Misty unconsciously clutched Ash's hand. 

"The reason why I didn't allow Misty to feel any sort of pain, even right now, is because of the future. She might not have been able to bear children." 

Ash and Misty both facefaulted in amazement. 

"B-B-Bear children?!" Ash almost passed out if it weren't for Misty grabbing him and pulling his head back up!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"We've seen our share of ups and downs, oh! 

How quickly life can turn around in an instant 

It feels so good to reunite within yourself and within your mind-let's find peace there   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You mean to tell me Ash and I are going to be married?" Misty managed to ask. 

"Yes. It will be a glorious wedding ceremony-at least until Team Rocket crash the party." 

"What-? Team Rocket's still around?!" Ash yelped. 

"No-not the Team Rocket you know today. No wonder the future isn't to be tampered with..." 

"So, what do I have to do?" Ash demanded worriedly. With a saddened look on his face, Mewtwo used Amnesia attack, wiping the entire visit out of Ash and Misty's minds before sending them back. 

"I'm sorry, my friends. I had to do it...you'll thank me later. And Ash, the answer's been right in front of you the entire time."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ash found himself back with Brock, Pikachu and Chikorita at their campsite miles from Viridian City, struggling to remember what had just occurred. 

"What happened to Gary, Ash? I had to guard Slowking as Maren took Melody back to her sister." 

Deciding that the previous event probably wasn't that important, Ash shook it off. "Gary destroyed his Master Ball and allowed Ho-oh to return to the Tin Towers. He felt responsible for everything that happened up until now. You do know what happened to that Lawrence guy, right?" 

"Yeah-the beautiful Officer Jenny took him away for a long time...Ahh..." 

"Hey-Misty's not here to yank you by the ear, so PAY ATTENTION!" Ash screamed inside Brock's left ear as loud as he could. Pikachu and Chikorita stifled their laughter. 

"I still can't believe Team Rocket told us that Giovanni has a base just outside of Viridian, and so close to Pallet Town." Brock mumbled. 

"They're like that-one minute, trying to steal Pikachu, the next trying to help us save the world." 

"Pikachu." 

Ash pulled out one of his Heavy Balls and the infamous Master Ball from his belt. 

"What are you going to do, Ash?" Brock asked grimly. 

"What I have to do...the biggest sacrifice I thought I'd already made in my life." Ash admitted while fighting to keep from crying. He'd already shed too many tears on this adventure alone.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: "'Cause when you are with me, I'm free, I'm careless, I believe 

Above all the others we'll fly; this brings tears to my eyes 

My sacrifice... 

I just want to say hello again   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Lugia, Entei-COME ON OUT!" Ash demanded, tossing up the two Pokeballs one last time. Two flashes of light, and Entei and Lugia appeared in all their glory before Ash, Pikachu, Chikorita and Brock. 

"Is there something you needed, Ash?" Ash shook his head, picking up the Master Ball and carefully placing it on a sharp rock. 

"What I'm about to do is something no Pokemon trainer should ever have to do. I just wanted to say 'hi' one last time before I did this. Giovanni wants to use you, Entei, Raikou and Suicune to take over the world, and I can't let that happen! The only way I can ensure that you're safe is..." 

SMASH!!! Ash collided the Master Ball with another rock, pointed end facing the unbeatable Pokeball. Instantly, it broke into two. Ash felt tears come to his eyes again, and he didn't try to stop them. 

"I'm sorry, but I just can't go into battle with two powerful Legendary Pokemon by my side! Even though this Giovanni guy is evil, both of you could take his Pokemon down in one shot. 

And, I play by the rules. Even if that means I'd have to lose Misty, I can't give you guys up to him." A second later, Ash smashed the Heavy Ball against that same rock, splitting it in half. 

"Pika pi..." 

"Chikori..." Both Pikachu and Chikorita felt Ash's pain threefold at that second.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I just want to say hello again! 

Chorus: 'Cause when you are with me, I'm free, I'm careless, I believe 

Above all the others we'll fly; this brings tears to my eyes...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"It's okay, Ash.You did the right thing. We'll just have to come up with a different plan rather than a full-scale attack." Brock comforted his friend as he cried quietly into his hands, Pikachu and Chikorita carefully nuzzling Ash's cheeks. 

"I may have a plan of my own that wouldn't entirely involve you sacrificing us. I know you did the right thing, and so do Pikachu, Brock, Chikorita, Espeon, Entei and even Mewtwo and Mew know. But, Giovanni and Misty don't. So, we can still trick them into thinking that Entei and I are still a part of your team..." Before Lugia explained his plan, Ash stopped him. 

"No matter what, Lugia, you and Entei will always be a part of this team."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: "When you are with me, I'm free, I'm careless, I believe 

Above all the others we'll fly; this brings tears to my eyes 

My sacrifice...my sacrifice...(want to say hello...) 

I just want to say hello again 

My sacrifice..."(final chords; song ends)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The following morning, Giovanni was personally inspecting Team Rocket headquarters from the outside with his Persian when he saw a speck of light that shouldn't have been in the sky. 

"What is that?" A second later, he heard a mighty roar and saw a tiny beam that quickly turned into a powerful blast of fire! Grunting, Giovanni ducked and looked back up again to see-Ash Ketchum, atop of Lugia with his accursed Pikachu! His squinty-eyed friend was nowhere to be seen, but Ketchum's Charizard was out of his Pokeball. 

"Giovanni-you and me, 6-6 battle! No Legendary Pokemon-just six regular, run-of-the-mill Pokemon. If I win, you release Suicune, Raikou, Misty and all her Pokemon. If you win, you get me and all these Pokemon. Fair?" 

"Ash, I hope you know what you're doing! Find out what Giovanni says in the next adventure!" 


	20. Chapter XIX: The Battle for Misty's Life

Me: (sighs) I can't stand schoolwork, but anytime I get to myself is a blessing in disguise-which isn't that much time! I don't own Pokemon. 

Ash: So, what do you think? Is Giovanni gonna keep his word and only use 6 regular Pokemon? 

Me: Think about it, Ash-if you were a successful CEO for a powerful organization dedicated to controlling all known Pokemon around the world, would you take advice from a highly experienced Pokemon trainer on his way to being a pretty powerful Pokemon Master? 

Ash: Uh...probably not. 

Me: (smirks) Good answer! Misty's finally starting to rub off on you.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pokemon: The Power of Two 

Chapter XIX-The Battle for Misty's Life   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'd like to see how good you are in a Pokemon battle...with me!" -Ash Ketchum, "A Tent Situation   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In the previous Pokemon adventure, while Misty was captured inside Giovanni's secret base outside of Viridian and Pallet Town, Ash was struggling with a decision that could cause the world itself to be in peril! Before he could decide, he and Misty were teleported back to Mewtwo and together, they found out the reason why Misty wasn't getting injured the same way that Ash was, and while up there, Ash finally came to a decision. Now, Ash may face the biggest battle of his life as he faces off against the head of Team Rocket for his girlfriend's life...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Theme song; Fanfare starts as Ash says the name of the episode) 

Ash: The Battle for Misty's Life! 

"Go, Lugia. You deserve a rest." Ash responded calmly, motioning with his eyes for the Psychic/Flying Pokemon to leave as fast as possible. Within seconds, Lugia was merely a speck in the sky. 

"Well? Are you gonna play by the rules, or what?" Ash demanded, his anger steadily increasing. 

Smiling evilly, Giovanni nodded in agreement, making sure Ash didn't see what he was doing with his left hand behind his back. 

"Of course. I may be the head of a very dangerous organization, but I always try to play fair with anyone who challenges me. 6-6 it is. To the Stadium!" 

"Pika pi! Pikachu, pika." Ash nodded, narrowing his eyes as Giovanni and his Persian walked back inside the gates. 

"Right, Pikachu. Even though he's given his word, we should keep an eye out."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Gary asked Brock while inside Team Rocket's balloon in the sky, heading toward Team Rocket HQ. 

"Simple-Giovanni has already captured Suicune and Raikou, which means that Ash would be in big trouble, if he hadn't smashed his own Pokeballs and released Lugia and Entei back into the wilds of Johto. He's probably put Misty's other Pokemon somewhere else, and he certainly wouldn't give them back to her if he knew she would try escaping. Here's the plan: While Ash keeps Giovanni occupied with their exciting Pokemon battle, Jessie, James and Meowth are going to bring us in and say that they captured us and they have rare Pokemon. Hopefully, he'll allow them to take us to where he's holding all the Pokemon. That way, we can sneak in, grab Misty's Pokemon and get out. Sounds like a decent plan, huh?" 

Gary eyed Brock with a look of astonishment. 

"I lost you on 'here's the plan.'"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, you! Get up-the Boss wants to see you!" 

Misty sighed with anger bubbling up as she forced herself up from the cold, hard floor she had been sleeping on. 

"If Ash was here, we'd both make you eat those words, buster!" Misty thought, but she kept it to herself. Reluctantly, Misty marched down the dank hall alongside the Team Rocket guard. 

"Why does he want to see me now? Ever since he brought me here, I've been given nothing but bread and water and the only time he wanted to talk was when after he stole my Pokemon!" 

Chuckling, the guard responded back to Misty's question. "He says he has a surprise for you, and he wants you to be 'present' during the entire thing." 

Gritting her teeth, Misty angrily turned toward the guard and kicked him right where it counted! (A/N: All you guys out there reading this-you know where I mean...) A few seconds later, he dropped to the floor, dazed and half-conscious. 

"That'll teach you a lesson that all women are weak, pal!" Misty growled as she quickly turned and ran as fast as possible down the hall, searching for a door or an exit sign. 

"There's one!" Misty sighed while running toward it and wrenching it open to reveal...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"There it is-The Boss' headquarters. Are you ready for this, Jessie?" James asked. 

"We've gone this far-we have no choice but to go all the way!" Jessie replied. 

"That's the spirit! Let's get on with this plan, already!" Meowth said. 

"Wobbuffet!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ah, there you are, my dear. There's someone I want you to meet, but I believe you and he are already acquainted: the infamous Pokemon trainer from Pallet, Ash Ketchum." 

Misty couldn't believe it! She'd run down that long hallway and seriously taken down one of Team Rocket's minions with just a single kick, and she ended up with Giovanni, but she also got to see Ash again! 

"What-what are you doing here, Ash?" Misty had to keep her voice neutral. She couldn't let Giovanni see how happy she was, or the tears that threatened to spill. 

"I wanted to battle him for your freedom. We've both agreed-it's a 6-6 battle, no Legendary Pokemon are to be used." Ash explained briefly. 

"Ash, are you crazy?" Misty hissed. "You know he won't keep his word-he's the head of Team Rocket!" 

"I've already promised him that I wouldn't use my Legendary Pokemon, and when it comes to battles, Team Rocket always keep their promises." 

"Right..." Ash retorted sarcastically while plucking a Pokeball from his waist. 

Two Roman guards chorused, "You will each use six Pokemon, no time limit! Let the battle begin!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"We're in! Now, do you guys remember what you're supposed to say?" 

"Uh...we forgot. Could you run it by us one more time?" 

"Ahhh! Even Ash got it at the second try, at least! Here we go, from the top..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I choose Golem!" With a smile on his face, Giovanni expected this battle to end quickly. 

"Hmm, Chikorita would be perfect for this, but...I choose you, Totodile!" 

The Water Pokemon materialized on the Gym floor and instantly started dancing around, pleased to be back on Ash's starting roster. 

"Go, Totodile! Show 'em that Water Pokemon are the best ever!" Misty called out bravely. 

"I think not. Golem, Tackle attack!" 

"Gooooool!" The Rock/Ground Pokemon curled up into a ball, then started rolling directly toward Totodile. 

"Don't worry, Totodile. Cool Golem off with a Water Gun!" Ash advised. 

"Toto-dillllle!" The powerful Water attack hit Golem, not only weakening him, but knocking him out at the same time! 

"Totodile is the winner!" 

"Great job, Totodile! We won-that's one down, five to go!" Ash responded. 

"Totodile!" 

"Pika!" 

"Yay! Way to go, Ash-show this guy you're the #1 Pokemon Master of all time!" Misty cheered from the sidelines. 

"Impressive. I can see how you prospered during the Johto League. You try to use the method called 'teamwork' to your advantage." 

"Partially." Ash replied, keeping his face a mask, unreadable by anyone but Misty. 

"Let's see how well you do against Cloyster!" Ash held back a growl, remembering his previous experience with that type of Pokemon-Pikachu had suffered a tremendous defeat to Prima's own Cloyster with a combination of attacks, ending with a tough Rage attack! 

"I would send in Pikachu, but I think I'll save one of my two best Pokemon for last. Chikorita, GO!" Ash demanded, tossing a Pokeball into the air. 

"Chiko!" The instant Chikorita rematerialized, she jumped into Ash's arms and did what she does best-cuddled against Ash's chest. 

"Sweet, but let's save the lovefest after we've taken this Pokemon down." Ash suggested. 

"Cloyster, end this with an Ice Beam." Ash, Pikachu and Misty gasped in utter surprise; Chikorita prepared herself for the worst. Seconds later, a beam of pure ice snaked out and made its way toward the Grass Pokemon. 

"Waaaa! Chikorita, quick, use your Vines to shoot yourself up in the air!" Ash yelled worriedly. 

"Chiko!" The Grass-type used her two Vines to propel herself above the Ice attack, missing it just in time, and everyone observed as the Ice Beam hit a wall and a part of it was encased in ice. 

"Now, time to go on the offense! Razor Leaf!!" Nodding, Chikorita fired two razor-sharp leaves at a time, rounding out to about 6. The multiple attacks hit Cloyster directly in the face, causing him extensive damage! 

"Try to confuse Cloyster with your Sweet Smell!" Quick and agile, Chikorita sent a good dosage of her Sweet Scent at the unsuspecting Water/Ice Pokemon. 

"Withdraw!" Giovanni demanded, his impatience clearly starting to show. He hadn't expected Ash to be this good in training his Pokemon, especially if they weren't fully evolved. 

Having Cloyster withdraw back into his shell was a disadvantage. The Sweet Scent attack seeped through the crack in Cloyster's shell. Seconds later, he was confused. 

"Okay, Chikorita-use Tackle attack!" Ash cried, expecting victory. 

"ChiKO!" The Grass Pokemon raced forward and struck Cloyster hard in the face, instantly knocking him out. 

"Chikorita is the winner!" 

"Chiko!" Ash laughed in victory, as did Pikachu when Chikorita jumped back into Ash's outstretched arms. 

"Way to go, Ash..." Seeing that no one was looking, Misty allowed a few tears to trickle down her face, then she wiped them off as quickly as they'd come. 

"Two down, four to go!" Ash counted off the numbers while recalling Chikorita.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Now do you guys remember the way this is gonna go?" Brock asked impatiently. 

"Yes, now let's get this over with." Jessie muttered. 

"Good! Off we go!" Brock chanted. Rolling their eyes, Jessie, James and Meowth led Brock and Gary toward the front doors of Team Rocket HQ.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Giovanni attempted to maintain his composure, but after seeing two unevolved Pokemon take down two of his own fully evolved types, his anger was clearly shown on his face. 

"Decent, if not provocative. Let's see how you deal with Kingler!" 

Ash grinned, seeing a Water-type he was too familiar with on the opposing team for a change. 

"Guess this is as good a time as any to try out an old friend. I choose-ESPEON!" 

The Psychic Pokemon appeared in front of Ash, ready to fight for her trainer. 

"Kingler, Crabhammer." 

Kingler sent his massive claw directly toward Espeon's skull. 

"Espeon, Teleport!" 

Thanks to the Psychic connection between Ash and Espeon, Giovanni was surprised when it seemed that the Psychic-type simply disappeared and reappeared behind Kingler! 

"Strike back with Psychic attack!" 

Espeon's eyes glowed a dangerous color of red as Kingler was lifted above the ground and picked up, then tossed toward the wall. The instant he hit it, he landed on the ground, dazed and almost out. 

"Finish Kingler off with a Psybeam!" 

A ball of bright light appeared inside Espeon's mouth, then was launched at Kingler, striking him directly in the face and knocking him out! 

"Espeon is the winner!" 

"Way to go, Espeon! We've won! Half of your team's beaten." Ash responded, eyeing Giovanni with a calm visage. 

Giovanni was seriously close to letting his anger loose when Jessie, James and Meowth entered in with Brock and Gary. 

"What are you three doing here?!" Giovanni ranted, finally seeing some trainers he could invoke his wrath on. 

"We, uh, found these trainers some miles away from your hideout, sir, so, we secured their Pokemon!" James stammered, holding up some Pokeballs. 

"Excellent. For once you three have actually performed your job correctly. Take the Pokeballs where the others are stored and the hostages down below!" 

"Yes, sir!" The three hustled Brock and Gary out of the Stadium as quick as inhumanly possible. 

"Let's see how well your Psychic adapts to battling a Dark Pokemon. Houndoom, go!" 

Ash felt sweat form on his brow when remembering his experiences with Houndoom and it's unevolved form, Houndour. Technically, Dark-type Pokemon had a special move that was supposed to be able to beat Psychic Pokemon, but he hadn't seen it in action. 

"Give it your best shot. Try a Morning Sun attack!" 

Espeon had to smile as she used the sun's rays to completely restore the power she'd used up while battling Kingler. 

"Houndoom, Flamethrower." 

Howling, the Dark/Fire type shot a quick blast of fire at Espeon that hit, causing definite damage to the Psychic-type! 

"Espeon, use your-" 

"Bite attack!" Houndoom raced forward and bit Espeon at a critical point in her leg, causing her to be knocked out almost immediately! 

"Espeon, no!" 

"Houndoom is the winner!" 

Ash growled under his breath as he recalled Espeon. 

"That was a cheap shot! All right, we'll play fire with fire. You wanna see true firepower? You'll regret this. I choose you...CHARIZARD!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"This is where he holds all the Pokeballs, huh?" Brock whispered to Team Rocket, recognizing the many numbers of captured Pokeballs and taking notice of some security cameras above their heads, causing them all to duck. 

"Yes, so let's find the twerp's Pokemon and get out of here!" James hissed frantically. 

"So, where would Giovanni hide the Pokemon of a potential Water trainer?" Gary asked calmly. 

"Near water?" Meowth spoke up, seeing four Pokeballs above a tank filled with water. 

"Sounds good, but we should test it first." Brock picked up a Pokeball and prepared to throw it. "I didn't know they found a Pokeball for Togepi. Oh, well. I choose-" 

A second later, an evolved Pokemon burst out of the Pokeball right next to the empty slot. 

"Golduck!" 

"These are them. Let's go!" As they prepared to leave, two Team Rocket guards burst through the door, holding out guns and aiming them at Brock and Gary. 

"Hold it right there!" 

"Close, but no cigar." Gary muttered. 

"Oh, shut up."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Houndoom, Smog attack!" 

"Fly, Charizard!" Ash yelled, jumping onto his Pokemon's back and joining him in the air. 

"Pika pi!" 

"Ash, don't! This Gym's too narrow for both you and Charizard to fly in!" Misty warned. 

"I'll never know that 'till I try, will I?" Ash replied. 

Giovanni allowed a tiny grin to appear. "Houndoom, Faint attack!" 

Ash was stunned when the Pokemon vanished. He pulled out Dexter and questioned it on the attack. 

"Faint Attack: this Dark attack always hits opponents, especially if they're underground or up in the air." 

"Waaa! Charizard, get ready for-" 

WHAM! Houndoom struck Charizard from behind, hurting the two of them and sending them hurtling toward the Gym floor! 

"Ash, say something!" 

"Pika pi!" 

Ash and Charizard growled angrily, both trainer and Pokemon's tempers steadily rising. 

"Charizard, time to use Sunny Day." 

The Fire/Flying type nodded, then focused on Houndoom, the flame on his tail bursting to extremity. 

"Show 'em your Flamethrower!" 

"CHARRRRR!" Charizard's Flamethrower was blasted directly toward Houndoom, who was dazed and burnt at the same time. 

"Seismic Toss!" Ash demanded, eager and impatient with the fight. Nodding, Charizard picked Houndoom up and spun around in the air for a while then dive-bombing back to the ground, making sure to slam the Dark/Fire Pokemon into the ground, knocking him out! 

"Charizard is the winner!" 

"CHARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!" Charizard proudly fired a burst of flame up in the air. 

"We've done it again, guys!" 

"Pikachu!" 

Even though he was down to his last two Pokemon, now Giovanni's anger had disappeared entirely, replaced with a smile of evil. 

"You think that I'm beaten, is that it? To tell you the truth, this battle hasn't even started yet. I would use my Persian to give your Pokemon a taste of what I gave you when your 'soulmate' captured Raikou, but I'll save that for last. I choose-SUICUNE!!" 

Ash gasped as the Water Pokemon appeared on the other side of the arena, ready for battle! 

"Hey, you said we were only going to use six regular Pokemon!" 

"I did-you never said I couldn't use any rare Pokemon, just not Legendary. And Suicune couldn't possibly be considered Legendary if no one's ever seen him. Hydro Pump!!" 

Charizard roared in pain and anger as he was hit by two powerful blasts of water, seriously injuring him and almost knocking him out! 

"Oh, no! Charizard, return!" Ash barely called his Fire/Flying Pokemon back inside his Pokeball in time, now contemplating what he was going to do next. 

"There's no way I could use Cyndaquil now-if Charizard barely absorbed those Water attacks, Cyndaquil would get drenched! I've got only one choice to make here-and I was hoping to save him for last." 

"Pikachu, it's your turn!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What are you two doing in here?" 

"Oh, we were just, uh...trying to find the bathroom?" Brock explained meekly. 

"Try my Scratch attack, pal!" Meowth yowled, striking both Team Rocket members in the face and knocking them down. 

"Quick-out the front! Hurry!" Jessie screeched, hustling them all out the door. 

"And I thought Jessie was bossy only to you, James." Brock murmured. 

"Not now!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Pikachu, start off with a Quick Attack!" Agile as ever, the little Electric-type raced forward and made contact with his old friend, causing some damage, but not enough! 

"Bubblebeam attack!" Multiple bubbles snaked out toward Pikachu, but he nimbly dodged them before they could hit. 

"Let's end this, Pikachu-Thunderbolt!" 

"Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!" Bolts of electricity shot out of Pikachu's cheeks and hit Suicune, hurting him even more, but still he wouldn't give up. 

"Mirror Coat!" 

Suddenly, a protective shield appeared around the Water Pokemon, then a powerful bolt of electricity was launched toward Pikachu, hitting him and sending him flying into the wall! 

"Pikachu, no!" Ash cried out. 

Despite the pain he'd just received from just one Mirror Coat attack, Pikachu was able to stand back up onto his feet. 

"You can do it, Pikachu. We've gotta beat Suicune-it's our only way to save Misty!" Ash insisted. "Try a Thunder Attack!" 

Eyeing Ash and seeing the trust he was placing in him, Pikachu powered up for one more blast of electric energy. 

"Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!" Suicune was K.O.'d instantly and knocked over to the opposite wall! 

"Pikachu is the winner!" 

"Way to go, Pikachu!" 

Pikachu cheered happily, only seconds before he dropped to the floor, unconscious and out of contention. 

"That's two down, four more to go. Persian my pet, it's all up to you." 

Ash gritted his teeth while Misty watched with a worried look on her face. Pikachu and Espeon had both been knocked out, leaving a barely conscious Charizard, Chikorita, Totodile and... 

"That's it! Cyndaquil, I choose you!" 

"Cyndaquil!" 

"I really need you for this, Cyndaquil. Flamethrower!" Ash said. 

"CyndaQUILLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!" The tiny, but powerful stream of flame hit Persian hard. 

"Persian, Poison Slash." 

"That's the same attack that almost killed me back in Goldenrod!" Ash thought. 

"Quick Attack, Cyndaquil!" 

"Cynda! Quil! Quil! Quil! Quil!" The Fire Pokemon dodged Persian's attack before striking him hard in the side. 

Back with Brock, Gary and Jessie, James and Meowth, they were running back toward the front door quickly! 

"Remember the plan-we've escaped while James found a penny on the ground and secured our Pokeballs, and you three are going to try and get us back, okay?" 

"Mm-hmm." 

"Bite attack, Persian!" The Cat Pokemon leaped forward and caused Cyndaquil definite damage! 

"Cyndaquil, fight back! Use your Tackle attack!" Ash pleaded. 

Cyndaquil forced himself away from Persian's grip and collided with his skull, causing the both of them damage. 

"Finish Persian off with another Flamethrower!" 

"CyndaQUILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!" The barrage of Flamethrower attacks had finally taken its toll on Persian, and he dropped to the arena, unconscious. 

"Cyndaquil is the winner! The winner of this match is Ash Ketchum!" 

"YEAAAAHHHHHHH!! WE WON!" Ash cheered successfully. 

"Congratulations, Ash!" Misty cried happily. 

"Pikachu!" 

"Chiko, chiko!" Ash didn't care that Chikorita had exited her Pokeball at this time-he was just happy that they'd won a (somewhat) fair battle and got to bring Misty home for the time being. 

That's when Brock and Gary burst into the doors, Jessie, James and Meowth behind them. 

"They escaped while I found a penny, sir! We'll catch them!" 

"Wobbuffet!" 

Near the turning point of undescribable rage and calmness, Giovanni recalled Suicune and Persian, pointed toward Ash, Misty, Brock and Gary, and yelled out, "GUARDS! SEIZE THEM! THEY MUSTN'T LEAVE THIS PLACE ALIVE!" 

"Just great..." Ash muttered. 

And we thought it would be a fair battle! Now Ash and his friends must fight in the battle of their lives! Will Team Rocket join with them, or go up against them? Find out in the next adventure! 


	21. Chapter XX: The Best against the Best

Me: I don't own Pokemon, nor do I own "Do You Really Want To Play?" from one of the many Pokemon soundtracks! I figured this song would fit with the chapter, and in a way, it does! 

Ash: What's going on, anyway? 

Me: (grins) I told you I'd take this story up to the 20th chapter if I had to-and I have! Prepare for one of the toughest Pokemon battles ever! 

Ash: Am I gonna live? 

Me: Of course! I think...As for me, I'm not too sure. Sorry this was postponed, but I'll have more time to get stuff posted now that I'm on Spring Break! 

Ash: Hopefully.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pokemon: The Power of Two 

Chapter XX-The Best against the Best   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You did a great job, Ash!" -Gary Oak, The Rivalry Revival 

"We gotta do something to end this fast!" -Ash Ketchum, Enter The Dragonite!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Last time, Ash was in what he considered to be one of his most dangerous matches ever, when he finally was forced to battle in a 6-6 Pokemon battle against Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket for Misty's freedom. Even though Totodile and Chikorita helped Ash out tremendously, Espeon was taken out by Houndoom's Bite attack. Charizard ended up successfully beating Houndoom, but Suicune nearly took the Fire Pokemon out for the count! Pikachu ended up using all of his energy by besting an old friend who'd been forced to ally against them. Then, in a final battle against Cyndaquil and Persian, Ash's instincts proved true as Cyndaquil took Persian out of the match. While all this was transpiring, Brock, Gary and Team Rocket snuck downstairs and swiped Misty's Pokeballs, but they narrowly avoided capture themselves. Now, Ash and his friends must team up with Ash's rival and sworn enemies against the head of Team Rocket...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Theme song; Fanfare starts as Ash and Misty say the name of the episode) 

Ash/Misty: The Best against the Best! 

Ash quickly turned and locked eyes with Misty, seeing the same expression on her face as clearly as was on his own-they could not surrender to Giovanni. He bent down and picked up Pikachu, cradling him in his arms. 

"If you're gonna try to capture us, you'll have to do it in one final Pokemon battle!" Ash declared confidently. Almost as if they'd heard him, Ash's Pokeballs popped open, releasing Charizard, Cyndaquil, Espeon and Totodile, all of them standing by Ash and Chikorita. Pikachu forced himself to wake up and got onto Ash's shoulder. 

"Don't even bother lying to me, boy! None of your Pokemon are strong enough to withstand Team Rocket's legion of Pokemon." With a snap of his fingers, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Gary were surrounded by thirty Team Rocket members, excluding Jessie, James and Meowth. 

"Victory was a mere step away for you, but I hold all the cards and you can't pass 'Go' or collect $200." 

Ash groaned impatiently while Misty, Brock and Gary ran over to stand by his side. 

"Then we'll all go down as the Pokemon trainers who stood up to your tyranny!" Misty growled, grabbing her Pokeballs from Brock and releasing Golduck, Poliwrath, Staryu and even Togepi. 

Ash looked over at Jessie, James and Meowth before motioning toward the door. He didn't want them to have to choose which side to join-if Ash and his friends lost, they'd be revealed as traitors, but if they won, Ash could say that they'd helped them out and that they deserved a fair trial. 

"You three-stop!" With reluctance, Jessie, James and Meowth stopped and waited. 

"Just to be sure your loyalty hasn't swayed, you shall send out the first Pokemon." Giovanni declared, an evil grin on his face. He was sure they would refuse and he could label them as traitors of Team Rocket. To his surprise, they turned and each pulled out a Pokeball. 

"Forgive us for this, twerp." James hissed under his breath. Ash heard him and nodded. No matter what they had done to him or to any of his friends in the past, Ash always tried to look toward the future and remember the past when necessary. 

"Go, Victreebel!" 

"Wobbuffet, GO!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Just look in my eyes, tell me you've got all that it takes and much more-all you gotta do is say... 

Stop telling me lies, show me with every move that you make you can score-tell me that you want to play 

You can feel it, but can't steal it, 'cause boy, I got the magic touch!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Charizard, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Espeon, GO!" Ash yelled out. 

"Golduck, Poliwrath, go!" Misty demanded. 

"Onix, Geodude, Pineco, go!" Brock yelled. 

"Umbreon, go!" 

Instantly, five of Ash's Pokemon, two of Misty's, three of Brock's and one of Gary's Pokemon all got in front of their respective trainers, ready for battle! Pikachu squirmed within Ash's arms, but the trainer didn't want his first Pokemon to get any more hurt than he already was. 

"Hmm. So be it. GO!" Giovanni released his Pokemon, rejuvenated and ready for battle. Ash growled deep in his throat as he jumped onto Charizard's back. 

"Give it your best shot, everybody!" 

At that command, Ash's Pokemon all raced forward, as did Misty's and Brock's. 

"Suicune, Hydro Pump attack!" Ash held in his breath as the powerful Water attack was blasted in his direction. Under normal circumstances, Pikachu could stop it with a simple Thunderbolt attack, but this wasn't a normal circumstance. 

"Charizard, go up!" Quickly, the Fire/Flying type flew up, saving himself, Ash and Pikachu from the water barrage. Jessie, James and Meowth turned and saw the water attack headed straight for them! Seconds later, they were sent flying out of Team Rocket HQ. 

"Hey-we didn't get to help the twerps out!" James ranted. 

"Yes, we did James-we helped the twerps get that redheaded twerp her Pokemon back." Jessie replied. 

"So, that's our good deed for now, folks. Until next time..." Meowth said. 

"Wobbuffet!" 

"We're blasting off again..." 

"Wobbuffet!" (ping!) 

Misty had to smile. Team Rocket showed that they did have a good side during this debacle. 

"Golduck, Hyper Beam attack! Poliwrath, use Submission! Staryu, Double Edge!" 

All three of Misty's Pokemon instantly used their attacks on Team Rocket's Pokemon. Togepi, who'd been placed in Misty's backpack, looked up and saw Pikachu in his battered state. Unshed tears grazed the baby Pokemon's eyes as he unconsciously waved his arms back and forth. 

"Toge-toge-toge-toge-toge-toge!" Instantly, Togepi's arms glowed a bright bluish color as the energy used to perform that attack completely restored Pikachu of any fatalities he would have!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: Can you be the best with the power you possess? Will you step up to the fight? 

Can you pass the test? Are you frightened to confess that you just can't get it right? 

You can win or lose, but you gotta pay your dues-step up or step away! 

Do you really wanna play?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Pika pi!" Fully restored, the Electric-type forced himself out of Ash's arms and reclaimed his position on Ash's right shoulder. 

"Pikachu? How'd you-? I haven't even taken you to a Pokemon Center, and you're okay?" Ash was at a loss, as was Pikachu. That didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was protecting his best friend from any harm. Pikachu relayed this information to Ash, who was pleased that his Pokemon wanted to help. 

"Think you can handle this challenge? It's a lot of Pokemon down there, and even with the added help, it might not be enough." Ash cautioned. 

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded, his tiny paws clenched into fists. Charizard roared in agreement. Ash gulped while looking back down and he realized that Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile and Espeon were still down at the Gym! 

"Charizard, go back down! Hang on you guys-I'm coming!" 

Ash didn't need to worry-his Pokemon were so well trained that even if he wasn't there, they could handle anything that came their way! (A/N: Remember that episode with the Aipom? Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile came through that ordeal in one piece!) 

"Are you guys okay? Sorry about leaving you down here-Pikachu suddenly got better without us going to a Pokemon Center." Ash's Pokemon nodded, insisting that they were all fine. 

"So-it seems your Pokemon are truly obedient to your every word. They come through the toughest of battles, and only one of them evolved to his highest form-your Charizard. We can't include Espeon because you never raised it from an Eevee, did you? Your friend, on the other hand, raised his Umbreon from an Eevee, right? Can you truly claim to be the #1 Pokemon Master of the entire leagues when you haven't even mastered the Indigo League? When you haven't even completely annihilated the organization known as Team Rocket?" 

Ash's anger was boiling over to the point of eruption, but Misty quickly placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't fall for it, Ash. He's trying to lure you into a trap!" 

Amazed, Ash turned around and saw all the remaining Team Rocket members recalling their Pokemon from the Gym floor. 

"When'd you guys-?" 

"Teamwork." Brock explained. "While Gary had Umbreon take on the Psychic Pokemon, I had Pineco, Geodude and Onix take care of the Electric-types, Misty had Golduck, Poliwrath and Staryu handle the Steel Pokemon that were out there, and your own Pokemon mingled with ours, helping out where they were needed." 

Ash grinned at his Pokemon, offering them a thumbs-up for a job well done! The only one who wasn't only pleased, but highly embarrassed that Ash had complimented them on taking care of Team Rocket was his Chikorita. She hopped up onto Ash's left shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. 

"An interesting display of Pokemon affection, but the question still remains: can you truly call yourself a Master, when you truly haven't defeated me?" 

Not even Misty could calm Ash down at that second! He'd beaten Giovanni in battle moments ago, and he had to do it again? Fine! He'd show the leader of Team Rocket who was the best! 

"Okay! You want another battle? I'll show you who's the best out of the both of us!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The challenge is yours-take it! You've backed down before, now prove to me you control your destiny 

Keep it steady, get ready-show me that you got the stuff!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"A one-on-one battle! Pikachu, I CHOOSE YOU!" With narrowed eyes, Ash watched Pikachu hop from his shoulder and land gracefully back on the Gym floor. 

"Electric against Electric? I should've guessed. Raikou, go!" 

Ash and Pikachu growled as the Legendary Electric Pokemon exited a Heavy Ball and appeared opposite Pikachu. 

"Let the battle begin!" Brock and Gary chorused.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: Can you be the best with the power you possess? Will you step up to the fight? 

Can you pass the test? Are you frightened to confess that you just can't get it right? 

You can win or lose, but you gotta pay your dues-step up or step away!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Pikachu, start this battle off with your Agility!" 

"Pika! Pi! Pi! Pi!" The little Electric Pokemon was a blur around the floor, and for a moment, Raikou was confused. 

"Raikou, use your Crunch attack!" 

"'Crunch attack?'" Ash quickly whipped out Dexter a second later. 

"Crunch: This is rumored to be one of the most powerful attacks a Dark Pokemon, such as Umbreon or Houndoom, can have, alongside Bite." 

Ash gasped and forced his attention back up as Raikou literally leaped toward Pikachu, his mouth wide open in preparation for the attack! 

"Pikachu, use your Quick Attack!" 

"Pikachu!" Pikachu vanished from his spot, then reappeared and struck Raikou in his stomach, causing some damage, but not enough. 

"Now we've got him! Hyper Beam attack!" 

Raikou opened his mouth wide as he collected energy, then sent it flying toward Pikachu in a gigantic beam of pure energy! 

WHAM! Pikachu cried out as the Hyper Beam struck it's target, sending him flying toward the back wall! 

"PIKACHU, NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Ash cried out, jumping off Charizard's back and running toward Pikachu's prostrate form. 

Pikachu opened his eyes and gazed up at his best friend's face, a worried look crossing over Ash's own eyes. 

"Are you hurt? Say something, buddy!" 

"Pika pi...pika!" 

Ash felt tears come to his eyes, but not out of sorrow-out of joy! Even after being hit by a devastating Hyper Beam attack, Pikachu was still willing to go on fighting. 

"Let's save our friends from Giovanni's tyranny!" Ash said confidently. 

"Pikachu!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Let yourself go...this is my show-watch me when I play! (watch me when I play...) 

Change your mind set, and you'll get better every day!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Pikachu, give Raikou a Thunderbolt!" 

"Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" Pikachu aimed for the precise spot he'd hit when he'd hurt him earlier. The Electric attack made contact, not hurting Raikou that badly, but hurting him enough so that he couldn't fully recharge from using the Hyper Beam attack. 

"Grr...Raikou, use another Hyper Beam attack!" 

"That's not gonna work this time!" Ash retorted, a smirk appearing on his face. "Pikachu, Agility, then Quick Attack!" 

Nodding, Pikachu first popped around the Gym a few times, then hit Raikou once more in the stomach. The Legendary Pokemon howled in agony as he was forced to his knees. 

"Now-Thunder Attack!" Ash growled. 

"Hit the deck!" Brock yelled out, recalling his Pokemon at the same time Misty and Gary recalled theirs; Ash quickly recalled Cyndaquil, Totodile, Charizard and Espeon, knowing that Chikorita would be safe on his shoulder. 

"Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Focusing all his energy built up inside his cheeks for one big burst, Pikachu fired an intense blast of Electric power aimed directly at the spot he'd repeatedly hit earlier, making contact and weakening Raikou to defeat! Howling weakly, Raikou dropped to the Gym floor for good, knocked out and out of the battle. 

"This match is over! Pikachu's the winner!" 

"YEAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WE WON!" Ash picked Pikachu up and, along with Misty and Chikorita, started dancing around-at least until Giovanni's voice boomed out over their cheers, "DESTROY THEM ALL!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: Can you be the best with the power you possess? Will you step up to the fight? 

Can you pass the test? Are you frightened to confess that you just can't get it right? 

You can win or lose, but you gotta pay your dues-step up or step away! 

Can you be the best with the power you possess? Will you step up to the fight? 

Can you pass the test? Are you frightened to confess that you just can't get it right? (repeats until fade out)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ash held Misty's hand tightly and with his other arm hugged Pikachu and Chikorita as best he could. 

"Either we find a way to pull a miracle out of one of our hats, or it's been swell." Ash declared in a whisper. 

"Ash, I just wanted you to know-I'll always love you, no matter what happens. Whatever these guys do to us-that can't change the way how I feel about you." 

Ash held back his tears as the Team Rocket members surrounded him, Misty, Brock and Gary, Giovanni was approaching Ash and his Pokemon with a menacing smile plastered on his face. 

"Misty-I know we're not even adults yet, but I was kinda hoping, after this whole Chosen Ones ordeal was over with...would you marry me on the day you turn 18, or even 21? I could wait a few years for you-I've done pretty good so far; I could wait a while longer!" 

Misty didn't care that at that moment about her Pokemon, or about her life. Ash had basically pledged himself to her during one of the toughest battles in their lives. Tears streamed down her face as she leaned forward and kissed Ash with all the passion built up in her body. 

"I will, Ash...I'll wait until we both turn 18 for our wedding." 

"Freeze! All of you Team Rocket members are under arrest!" Ash, Misty, Brock and Gary all turned to see a number of Officer Jennies at the front door, led in by Jessie, James and Meowth! 

Growling, Giovanni recalled Raikou, then tossed the two Heavy Balls at Ash's feet. 

"Make no mistake, Pokemon Master in Training-this is far from over!" Pulling out a pellet, the leader of Team Rocket tossed it to the ground! The smoke covered everything and everybody inside the entire place! 

"Charizard, quick-use your wings to get rid of this smoke!" 

The Fire/Flying Pokemon used his powerful wings and successfully cleared the smoke from the building. When it was gone, so were all the Team Rocket members, including Jessie, James and Meowth. 

"Are you kids okay? We were all approached during a convention of outstanding police officers by two Team Rocket members and a Meowth who claimed they knew four amazing Pokemon trainers who were being held by the leader of the Viridian City Gym." Officer Jenny asked. Brock instantly went into his love struck phase. 

"Ahh...you're the Officer Jenny from New Bark Town, aren't you? Ooh, and you're the one we helped out during the Black Arachnid scandal! Remember me-oww!" 

"Hey-we just got out of one of the most deadliest battles of our lives! We don't have time for you to gawk over the multitudes of Officer Jennies that are here, okay?" Misty grumbled impatiently. 

"Thanks for your help, Officer Jenny-and to all your relatives, distant and uh...what's opposite of distant?" Ash asked with a confused look on his face. 

"I think the word you're looking for is 'close by,' Ash, but you're welcome!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The following day, Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary and all of their Pokemon watched as Raikou and Suicune vanished into the skies near Pallet Town, heading back toward Johto once again. 

"Thanks for your help, Gary. We couldn't have done it without you." Ash replied calmly. 

"You're wrong, Ash-you could've won easily without me there. Just ask any of your Pokemon. You're a truly awesome trainer, and I'll be waiting for our battle at the Indigo Stadium." That said, Gary turned, with Umbreon by his side, and left. Ash eyed Misty, Brock, and all of their Pokemon before pointing toward the outskirts of Pallet Town. 

"Guys...it's time we headed home." 

Now that Ash and his friends have, for the moment, defeated Team Rocket, our heroes are on their way back to Pallet Town once again. Can they finally relax after all this adventure? We'll see! 


	22. Epilogue: The Unknown Future

Me: Hey! I don't own Pokemon, nor do I own "To Know the Unknown" from the "Pokemon 3" soundtrack, or the Pokemon theme song from "Pokemon: The First Movie!" Finally-we've arrived at the end! 

Ash: Yeah-you've put us through a lot of torment, pal! 

Pikachu: Pika! (Yeah!) 

Me: True, true. And, yes, I am planning a sequel, but it'll focus on the one thing that's got to happen in the show-Ash's return to the Indigo Plateau. 

Ash: What? Are you serious?! 

Me: If you're ever gonna be the world's greatest #1 Pokemon Master, don't you think you've got to accomplish that? Plus, Charizard's gonna be on your side this time around. 

Ash: You've got a point there. 

Pikachu: Pikachu, pika! (Aren't you forgetting something?) 

Me: That's right! This final leg in "The Power of Two" is dedicated to everyone who's stuck it out from the prologue and beyond, including those latecomers! Enjoy, and I'll let you know when I post up "Return to the Pokemon League!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pokemon: The Power of Two 

Epilogue-The Unknown Future   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What are you talkin' about, Brock? I don't see any beautiful woman." -Ash Ketchum 

"Just turn around." -Misty 

"Misty, please-only one of us can hallucinate at a time!" -Ash Ketchum, "Make Room for Gloom!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Last time, Ash and his friends were forced to battle against almost the entire legion of Team Rocket soldiers! With Gary's added assistance, Brock, Misty, and most of Ash's Pokemon took care of the Team Rocket soldiers, but in the end, Ash and Pikachu had to battle against Giovanni and the Legendary Pokemon, Raikou. Pikachu caused some damage to Raikou, but not enough to defeat him. When Giovanni ordered Raikou to use a Hyper Beam, Ash thought Pikachu wouldn't survive! Yet once again, Pikachu showed his determination by pulling himself together and launching a barrage of attacks against the Legendary Pokemon. Eventually, Raikou was defeated, and Jessie, James and Meowth returned with a significant number of Officer Jennies. Giovanni warned Ash that it wasn't over, and he and his entire legion vanished. Confident that the journey he and Misty had started together was at last over, Ash released Raikou and Suicune and, with his friends and Pokemon, returned to Pallet Town again...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pokemon! Pokemon! Pokemon! (Let's do it!) 

I wanna be the very best like no one ever was (ever was...ever was...) 

To catch 'em is my real test; to train 'em is my cause! 

My whole life has led to this-time to test my skills! 

And I know I just can't miss-gonna show the world! 

Born to be a winner (Johto!) 

Born to be a champion 

Born to be a winner 

Born to be the very best (Pokemon Johto!) 

Born to be a winner-Pokemon!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Fanfare starts as Ash says the name of the episode) 

Ash: The Unknown Future! 

Ash Ketchum wasn't only relieved that, for the moment, his duties as the Chosen One were finished, but that he could finally leave Mewtwo in peace at his island and possibly never have to return. Something was nagging him at the back of his mind that it probably wouldn't end so simply, and the strangest part was that he believed it. At the moment, he and Misty both wanted to know what had become of the Legendary Pokemon from Johto. True, they could have asked Espeon, but that would've required Ash to translate for Misty and the last thing Ash wanted to do was to stay up the entire night with his girlfriend and Pokemon, translating everything that was mentioned. 

"At this time, all of the Legendary Pokemon are fine-for now. Ho-oh has reclaimed his position at the Tin Towers and has recovered from that grueling ordeal concerning you and Gary. Raikou has returned to the caves under Goldenrod City and will most likely stay there indefinitely. Entei hasn't revealed himself to the inhabitants of the Charicific valley, but he has returned there and won't inadvertently be spotted by anyone. Suicune has returned to the Union Caves and has taken precautions to ensure that anyone else who tries to capture him-if they could even see him-wouldn't get that close. As for Lugia, he arrived at the Orange Islands within an hour of you sending him off, Ash. He has recovered from the battle concerning you quite well. You two have done a tremendous job in protecting these Pokemon from Giovanni's ironclad rule." Mewtwo showed something that could've been a smile on his face, but Misty wasn't too certain. 

"I'm not too sure about that. Giovanni ended up with Raikou and Suicune near the end there." 

"Yeah." Ash agreed with Misty's statement. "If I hadn't released Entei and Lugia-and Gary hadn't released Ho-oh-who knows where we'd be at right now?" 

"True, you being captured along with the Pokemon wasn't seen by any of us until it happened, but it all worked out for the best. Ash braved his personal demons to get to you. He's made a pact with Jessie, James and Meowth-" 

"That'll be broken the next time we see them." Misty muttered to Ash a second later. 

"-and most importantly, Ash basically proposed to you amidst that anticlimactic battle the previous night." 

"You've got a point there." Ash replied. 

"Until next time, Chosen Ones. Good luck on all your future journeys." 

"Wait-what about the future?! What's gonna happen...?" Ash never got to complete his question because Mewtwo had sent them back to the exact spot he'd brought them here from. 

"The universe was formed within a week...all of life's mysteries cannot be answered with the assistance of a Psychic Pokemon...and most importantly, the path you and Misty take Ash, will be fraught with joy, tears, dangers, pain, betrayal, and the Pokemon League...but you will face it together." Mewtwo declared quietly as Mew finally revealed himself by his side.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


How the universe began...what the future holds... 

Why do fools fall in love? What happens to our souls? 

Clues to life's mysteries are what we hope to find 

Always reachin' for a reason, searchin' for a sign   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ash groaned under his breath as he found himself, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi back on the road heading for Pallet Town. 

"Why can't Psychics answer our questions instead of pulling us away from our friends or sending us back to our friends with unanswered questions?" Ash thought grimly. 

"Some questions are better left unasked, and most secrets are better left revealed than hidden." 

Ash grinned to himself. Espeon had activated her Psychic link! 

"Hey, Espeon! Do you know what's gonna happen between Misty and me when we both hit 18?" 

"That part of your future, along with your path to the Pokemon League, is uncertain at this time. These events will transpire the way they occur for a reason. I'm sorry, Ash, but that is all I can reveal to you currently." 

Ash sighed as he felt the link close down, but he also felt someone's hand clutching his own-Misty's. 

"What's wrong, Ashy boy? You look upset, and you haven't lost a battle yet, unless you add those unfinished matches against Whitney and Liza." 

Ash fought hard to avoid responding to Misty's statement negatively. Only Gary had called him "Ashy boy" beforehand, and to see Misty pick up that horrendous nickname was still unnerving. 

"The last time you called me 'Ashy boy' was during the Johto League Championship, and I'd appreciate it if I wasn't called that by my own girlfriend/future fiancee." 

"Okay, but that isn't what's bothering you, is it?" 

"Well..." Now Ash felt even more troubled, and he hadn't even said anything! "I was wondering how the future would turn out for us! Espeon told me some stuff that really didn't make a lot of sense and I'm curious about these things." 

Misty smiled as she cupped Ash's chin in her hand. "I may not be a Psychic Pokemon, or have psychic powers like Sabrina, but if there's one thing I do know, it's this-as long as we're together, I'll always love you, Ash." 

Ash felt his cheeks grow hot, and he knew that he was blushing. He also felt a boyish grin appear on his face as Misty closed her eyes and leaned forward toward him. 

"Hey! Pallet Town's over this next ledge, so quit liplocking and get over here!" Brock yelled. Both Ash and Misty growled deep in their throats. This was the umpteenth time Brock had interrupted them! 

"The next time he does that, I'm gonna have Charizard and Cyndaquil roast him!" Ash hissed irritably. 

"If he survives from Golduck's Fury Swipes attack."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: To know the unknown...(It doesn't mean that much to me) 

To know the unknown...(Some secrets are meant to be) 

Don't want all the answers 'cause one thing is true-as long as my heart beats, I'll always love you 

So I don't need to know the unknown!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"There it is, guys-Pallet Town!" Ash released his Pokemon at the same time-Charizard, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Espeon and Totodile observed the town where their trainer had grown up during most of his life and were visibly impressed. 

"Now let's go-the last one to my Mom's house has to help out Brock and Mr. Mime with cleaning!" Ash raced off towards his house, all six of his Pokemon-including Pikachu-giving chase. Pikachu, Charizard and Espeon all had advantages over Ash instantly-Pikachu used his Agility attack, Charizard simply took to the sky and Espeon teleported there. 

"Ash, wait up!" Misty called out. 

"You know how Ash is at times like this-you can't reason with him, so if you don't wanna get stuck doing work with me, I suggest you get running!" Brock started running, but Misty stopped him. 

"Wait, Brock-isn't that the Nurse Joy from Viridian City I see over the horizon?" 

"Ooh-where?! Where is she? Huh?" Once he got there, Brock realized that there wasn't anyone here, and when he turned back around, Misty and Togepi were already halfway caught up to Ash! 

"Catch you at the house!" 

"Hey! That wasn't fair!" Brock complained while attempting to catch up with his friends.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ash grinned. When he made it to his old house, he saw Pikachu, Charizard and Espeon already there, so he knew what had happened. 

"Next time, you guys can't use your attacks to get here before me." Ash noted cynically. A second later, Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile arrived there. Ash steeled himself and breathed in and out before opening the door. 

"Hello! I'm home, and I brought some new Pokemon for you to meet, Mom!" 

"Mr. Mime!" 

"Wahhhh!" Ash cried out as he was bowled over by Mr. Mime's sweeping the floor, and he ended up on his back next to his Pokemon! 

"That really hurt...Mr. Mime, where's my Mom at?!" Ash exclaimed worriedly. "Was she kidnapped by Team Rocket? Did something happen to her? What?!" 

Eyeing Ash with the same look he gave others at times, the Psychic Pokemon responded the way he usually does. "Mr. Mime!" 

Ash groaned in exasperation. "That's it. The next time this happens, I'm just gonna use the phone to find her." 

"You're finally home!" 

Ash laughed out loud as he quickly turned around to see his mom at the door, Misty waiting patiently behind her. 

"Mom! It's great to see-" 

"Welcome back, Pikachu!" 

"Pika!" 

Ash cried out as he dropped back down to the ground in shock. 

"Chiko?" 

"Same old Mom. You'll get used to her, Chikorita-I think." 

"Hi, sweetie! Oh, hello, Misty. How's everything with Togepi?" 

"Fine. Brock's been more or less the same." 

"Hello, Mrs. Ketchum. It's a joy to see you once again. Now that I'm back, I'll just pick up where I left off." Ash sweatdropped as Brock shot past him and started grappling with Mr. Mime for the broom. 

"Here we go again." 

"Pikachu." 

"Are these new friends of yours, Ash? I recognize Pikachu and Charizard-who'll have to go outside by the way-but the other four aren't that well known around Pallet Town." 

Ash smiled broadly as he shepherded Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile and Espeon in front of him. 

"Mom, these are the Pokemon I caught during my Johto League journey-Chikorita..." 

"Chiko!" 

"...Cyndaquil..." 

"Cyndaquil!" 

"...Totodile..." 

"Toto-totodile!" 

"...and Espeon-who doesn't speak that much, but uses telepathy to talk with others." Seeing the blank look on his mother's face, Ash mumbled, "I'll have Professor Oak talk about it later."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Is there life on other planets? 

Why there's magic in a kiss; what dreams really mean 

Who hears us when we wish? 

Everybody's wonderin', tryin' to understand, but all the revelations are castles in the sand   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ash and his friends-humans and Pokemon-didn't relax long while staying at the Ketchum residence. Being forced to stay outside, however, worked wonders for Charizard, who could keep watch over the house and not worry about breaking anything. Brock and Mr. Mime were still arguing over who got to do what around the house and until Misty yanked Brock away, it seemed like that battle would continue on! Ash was in his room, with Pikachu, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile and Espeon all next to him on his bed. Whereas Ash was back to wondering about the future, his Pokemon were trying to get him to calm down, since he looked like he had a troubled face. 

"Why do Misty and I feel like flying whenever we kiss-which hasn't happened that much ever since this whole Chosen One thing started. Would anyone hear me if I tried to make a wish? Probably Espeon, maybe even Mewtwo, Mew and Lugia, if they were within receiving range. There's one thing I don't need to worry about. I know that no matter what happens, I'll always love Misty with all of my heart, 'til death does us part...or something like that." 

"Ash! You in here? Professor Oak wants to tell you something at his laboratory!" 

"Coming, Mom! Come on, guys." Ash advised. Finally doing something worthwhile, his Pokemon bounded downstairs, Pikachu and Chikorita eyeing each other with cautious glances.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: To know the unknown...(It doesn't mean that much to me) 

To know the unknown...(Some secrets are meant to be) 

Don't want all the answers 'cause one thing is true-as long as the Earth turns, I'll always love you 

So I don't need to know the unknown!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ash and Misty had to pull Brock away from his "duties around the house" in order to get going. 

"It'll be great to see the other Pokemon Professor Oak's been looking after, won't it, Pikachu?" 

"Pika!" 

"Not only that, but he'll finally get to analyze Espeon." Misty added. 

"That's right. Thanks to Gary, he probably already got to observe how an Umbreon acts, so this'll be the perfect opportunity for him to study Espeon." 

"What do you two think Professor Oak's gonna talk about?" Brock spoke up. 

Ash had recalled most of his Pokemon, leaving out Pikachu-as usual-and Chikorita, both of whom were on either his left or right shoulders. 

"Probably on what journey I should take next." Ash replied. 

"Well, if I were you, Ash, I'd try going for the Indigo League again." Misty suggested. 

"The Indigo League? That means I'd have to travel around here again." Ash admitted. 

"You've gained lots of experience while you were at the Orange League, and at the Johto League. This should be a piece of cake for you, Ash!" Brock insisted. 

"Maybe, but..." Ash held in his breath as he remembered what happened against Richie during his final battle at the Indigo Stadium. 

Flashback 

"It looks like...it looks like Charizard is taking a nap!" 

"Charizard-you can't just quit in the middle of my most important match ever!" 

The Fire/Flying type Pokemon yawned in response to Ash's outburst. 

"Charizard, please get up and battle! Just listen to me now and you never have to listen to me again, okay?" Ash pleaded. The people in the stadium weren't too understanding that Ash had a Pokemon that didn't listen to a single word he said! 

"Hey-what is this?" 

"We came here to see a Pokemon battle!" 

"Get serious!" 

Misty and Brock groaned sadly on the bench behind Ash. "Charizard still won't listen to Ash-this is a total disaster!" Brock exclaimed. 

"Why did Charizard stop battling?" Mrs. Ketchum asked. 

"It may have thought Charmander-a Flame-type like itself-was a worthy adversary, but it doesn't want to bother battling with a puny little Pikachu." Professor Oak explained. 

Charizard was snoozing away peacefully as the referee declared, "Charizard refuses to battle-Pikachu is the winner! The winner of the match is the red trainer-Richie!" 

End flashback 

Ash felt tears stinging his eyes as he remembered dropping to his knees in defeat, struggling to contain his anger, pain and disappointment in his Pokemon, and the words he'd yelled out that officially ended the battle in his eyes-"Charizard, return!" 

"I don't know, guys-what if things haven't changed? What if I end up battling Richie again, and Charizard still won't battle against Sparky?" 

Misty didn't like it when Ash was like this-unsure of himself and his goals. She turned to Ash, forcing him to look her in the eye. 

"Ash, you've gained a lot of experience throughout our journeys together, and even if Charizard didn't listen to you then, he does now. Since Charizard knows firsthand how powerful a Pikachu's Electric attacks are, he'll be more cautious and will probably try to end the battle as soon as possible." 

"Yeah-that's right!" Ash took into account the two-on-two battle against Luana, the final Orange League Gym Leader. 

Flashback 

Ash held in his breath in shock as Charizard was hoisted up due to Alakazam's Psychic attack! 

"Alakazam's using Psychic attack." Tracy noted. 

"It's working!" Misty replied worriedly. 

"Pikachu-help Charizard! Use Thundershock!" Ash yelled out. 

"Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!" The Electric-type fired a blast of electric energy directly aimed at Charizard! 

"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Pikachu-help Charizard!" Ash ranted furiously. 

"Pika, pika." 

End flashback 

"If Pikachu hadn't helped Charizard out, I probably never would've got to go to the Orange League." Ash recalled calmly. 

"That's right." 

"You're right, Misty-I can win at the Indigo Stadium this time! With all my Pokemon by my side, we're sure to win now!" Ash declared confidently. 

"Pikachu!" 

"Chiko!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You don't have to tell me just why you went away 

Now that you've come back, there's nothing more to say 

All I really need to know is that you're here to stay...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ash wasn't only pleased with the knowledge that this time, Charizard would help him win, but the fact that Charizard had returned for good! He had been worried that his Pokemon would leave him again when Liza had offered for the Fire/Flying Pokemon to stay and train again at the Charicific Valley, but Charizard had politely declined. He'd learned all that he needed to know while he was there, and now there was one thing that remained undone-the Pokemon League.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: To know the unknown...(It doesn't mean that much to me) 

To know the unknown...(Some secrets are meant to be) 

Don't want all the answers 'cause one thing is true-as long as the Earth turns, I'll always love you 

So I don't need to know the unknown...(It doesn't mean that much to me) 

To know the unknown...(Some secrets are meant to be) 

Don't want all the answers 'cause one thing is true-as long as my heart beats, I'll always love you 

So I don't need to know the unknown! (song ends)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Do you think we should mess with the twerps now, Jessie?" James asked calmly. The two of them-and Meowth-were scanning the area in their hot-air balloon and had spotted Ash and his friends heading up to Professor Oak's laboratory. 

"Not today, James. Maybe next time." 

"Yeah, 'cause then, we'll have a surefire plan to catch Pikachu!" 

"Wobbuffet!" 

"Yes, very good-now go overboard." Jessie muttered to her Patient Pokemon. 

"Watch out, twerp-'cause next time..." James began. 

"We'll catch that Pikachu!" Jessie hissed. 

"Wobbuffet!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ash, Misty, Brock and the Pokemon had finally reached Professor Oak's lab. 

"Professor! Where are you?" Ash yelled out. 

"We're in here, Ash!" 

"That voice sounds familiar." Misty said as they started walking forward. 

"It almost sounds like..." Ash began. 

"Ash, Misty! How are you? Hey, Brock." 

"Tracy?!" Ash and Misty chorused. 

"Oh, it's good to see you, Ash. And-is that a Chikorita?" 

Ash and Pikachu fell over as Professor Oak picked up the Grass Pokemon from his shoulder. 

"Glad...you enjoy Chikorita's company." Ash stammered. 

"Quite remarkable. Has the same capabilities of a Bulbasaur, but unlike Bulbasaur, Chikorita is a pure Grass-type Pokemon. Very interesting." 

"Professor? The reason you called?" Ash spoke up. 

"That's right! I think it's time for you to take on the Indigo Stadium again." 

"What do you know? That's exactly what we were talking about." Brock cracked. 

"Of course, this time it wouldn't be like it was before. We've shuffled the Gyms around so that you won't start at Pewter City, but you will still have to end at Cinnabar and at Viridian." 

"Sounds pretty easy, but where would we start at?" Ash asked. 

"In Vermilion City. I think your Chikorita would be a big help there-being a Grass Pokemon by nature, Electric attacks would have no effect." 

Ash considered it-Pikachu had already proven himself there, and Chikorita could use practice. He recalled the Johto League Championship and his accomplishments against Gary...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Flashback 

I wanna be the very best like no one ever was 

To catch them is my real test-to train 'em is my cause (whoo-hoo-hoo!) 

I will travel across the land, searching far and wide! 

Each Pokemon to understand the power that's inside! (Power inside!)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Against Pidgeot, Chikorita had done a splendid job, even though she'd been at a serious disadvantage. Cyndaquil helped out and torched Gary's first Pokemon, but Feraligatr had wiped out the Fire-type. Pikachu bounded in and lit up Gary's second choice with a powerful Thunderbolt!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: Pokemon-It's you and me! 

I know it's my destiny-Pokemon! 

You're my best friend in a world we must defend 

Pokemon-a heart so true, our courage will pull us through! 

You teach me and I'll teach you-Pokemon... 

Gotta catch 'em-gotta catch 'em-gotta catch 'em all!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ash grinned while recalling the battle between Charizard and Arcanine. Not only had it been hot and fiery, but Charizard had pulled through with a Seismic Toss attack! Against Typhlosion, Charizard hadn't been deterred, and he'd merely plowed down the pure Fire-type with a barrage of attacks, ending with a powerful Fire attack! Those two battles had left Charizard too tired to continue on, and Nidoking's Hyper Beam attack had finished him off. Luckily for Ash, Chikorita was rested and willing-like always-to head back into battle! With a few Razor Leaf attacks, plus a Tackle attack, Nidoking had been brought to his knees. Both trainer and Pokemon expected victory, but Chikorita, and soon after Totodile, had been beaten by Nidoking! Ash had no other choice but to send out his newly acquired Espeon.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Every challenge along the way, with courage I will face 

I will battle everyday to claim my rightful place 

Come with me-the time is right! There's no better team, yeah! 

Arm in arm we'll win the fight-it's always been our dream! (It's always been our dream!) 

Chorus: Pokemon-It's you and me! 

I know it's my destiny-Pokemon! 

You're my best friend in a world we must defend 

Pokemon-a heart so true, our courage will pull us through! 

You teach me and I'll teach you-Pokemon... 

Gotta catch 'em-gotta catch 'em-Pokemon!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Espeon had taken down the powerful Poison/Ground Pokemon with a Psybeam attack, which left Gary with no other choice but to send out Umbreon. Espeon had refused to battle, and Ash had understood, recalling his newest Pokemon and sending out Pikachu! After a grueling match, Pikachu used his Thunder attack, but Umbreon used his Reflect attack. Pouring on as much power as possible, Pikachu finally shattered the attack, striking down the Dark Pokemon and defeating him! Thanks to teamwork, friendship and a determination to win, Ash and his Pokemon had triumphed against Gary-at the Johto League, but now the Indigo Stadium awaited the return of the trainer who had lost before, and was only now returning...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: Pokemon-It's you and me! 

I know it's my destiny-Pokemon! 

You're my best friend in a world we must defend 

Pokemon-a heart so true, our courage will pull us through! 

You teach me and I'll teach you-Pokemon...(I'll teach you!) 

Gotta catch 'em-gotta catch 'em-gotta catch 'em all-Pokemon! 

(song ends; end flashback)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ash smiled once more as he clasped Misty's hand and waited for Chikorita to hop back onto his shoulder. 

"Are you ready to take on the Indigo League, guys?" 

"Pikachu!" 

"Chiko!" 

Ash turned toward Misty and Brock, a look of concern on his face. 

"Are you guys with me, 'cause eventually, I will have to battle you again..." 

"We're always with you, Ash-even if we have to battle." Misty replied, smiling herself. 

"That's right, Ash. Believe you, me-we'll send you to the top the toughest way we know!" Brock said. 

"Okay-watch out, Indigo-Ash Ketchum's back, and this time, I'm sure to be the world's greatest Pokemon Master!" 

Now that he and Misty have recovered entirely from their experience in Johto, Ash and his friends are going to battle against the Gyms of Kanto. Even though Ash will have to face Misty and Brock on his trip back to the top, they'll always be by his side, cheering him on! Can Ash truly succeed this time around? You'll just have to wait and see... 


End file.
